Pokemon Chronicles - Special Chapters
by Eric566
Summary: This fic consists entirely of "Special Chapters" to the main series of "Pokemon Chronicles". These are pretty spoiler heavy, so it is recommended you read the first part "A Hero's Rebirth". They are chapters which do not contain essential information for the fic, but are basically whole chapters made out of scenes requested by... you guys!
1. Special Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**What's this? Eric566 uploaded something?! OMG HE'S ALIVE OMG OMG**

 **Yeah, sorry. This took way too long to write (gotta get back into the swing of things) and I'm sorry if this starts off a little weak... It picks up later on. But yeah, this is the first "real" Special Chapter of the fic!**

 **This takes place approximately two months after Eric came back, and is an insight on how their daily lives are after the end of Team Uncario.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Special Chapter 1**

 **The Aftermath**

 _Darker... yet darker... He couldn't feel anything. He didn't see anything. But he knew he was falling. He didn't know how long it had been, but he was hungry, scared and angry. After all they had gone through... and it had to end this way?! He couldn't accept that, but he knew he couldn't do much to help his situation... Frustrated beyond belief, the riolu screamed out, unable to hold in his anger. He had to get out of there. For her sake. As he screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt his body growing lighter, and blinding light surrounded him, too intense for him to keep his eyes open. His voice fell silent as he stopped feeling his body... It was over._

* * *

Eric's eyes shot wide open, dazed momentarily because of the sudden change of environment. He then remembered where he was and what had happened, immediately relaxing as he took a look around. He was at home, laying in bed, and that had been a nightmare... a nightmare of when he had been trapped in that hellish dimension, a world that was about to be reborn. He shook his head, trying to get those memories out of his head, and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleeping as he was still tired. He was laying on his back, facing the ceiling, but after just staying there for a couple of minutes he turned to face left, trying to find the perfect posture in the which to go to sleep again. He turned again, this time to the right, and found himself staring at a still peacefully sleeping Elly, her breathing relaxed and her eyes closed, having a good rest for the first time in quite some time.

He stared at her with tender eyes, a smile appearing on his face as he suddenly remembered why he was still there. Half of him wanted to reach over to her face and caress her cheek, whilst the other half wanted to leave her alone and sleep, since she needed the rest. In the end, he succumbed to the first half, his right paw slowly moving towards the eevee right in front of him, touching her cream coloured neck fur and caressing it slightly, moving up towards her cheek, to then move behind her ear, being careful enough to not wake her up abruptly. She purred in her sleep, pushing against his paw unintentionally and muttering something incomprehensible. He smiled once again, leaning closer and planting a kiss on her forehead before stopping, flipping on his back again and crossing his arms behind his head. They still slept in straw beds without pillows, and they were the heroes of that world. He found that fact amazing, yet rather amusing at the same time.

He laid there for a couple of minutes, his eyes closed in a vain attempt to fall back sleep. Eventually, he grew tired, groaning and swearing under his breath, sitting up and looking around the room. It was slightly bigger than the one they had back in the guild, and even that one was pretty ok. There was a bucket filled with water in the corner, a mirror, a small, semi-open chest filled with sheets and blankets they had stored for the winter, and right next to it a huge bookshelf that had originally belonged to Slew, but he had thrown it away after he started rebuilding his house. Seeing as it was in perfect shape, and since Elly was in desperate need of a place to stash her books, they asked Slew if they could but it from him, and he simply gifted it to them. The thing was huge though, and Eric remembered how much of a pain it had been to fit that thing through the door the first time, but it was definitely better than having Elly's books laying all over the room. At it wasn't just two or three, it was like, a dozen of piles scattered all over the room because she liked organizing them by genres.

He glanced at the many books Elly had, already taking up half of the bookshelf, amazed at how many she books she had already read, and even more surprised at the amount of books she still hadn't read. Her thirst for knowledge was amazing, and that he was fine with. What he wasn't fine with, however, was the fact she was constantly trying to get him to read just like she did. He could barely write and she already wanted him to read those kinds of books?! They had argued many times over this, and their discussions almost always ended with him reading two or three chapters from a book before falling asleep. Sure, it was enjoyable, but for him it depended on the book he was reading. Most of Elly's books were either history books, poetry and even dictionaries and encyclopedias! She barely had any cool, mystery books, or adventure ones either. She said that she liked those as well, but that at this moment she needed the knowledge. She always stopped the conversation there too, as if she was hiding something from him.

He shrugged, smirking at his mate's odd behaviour and turning his head to look at the other side, where there was a desk and a chair. He couldn't see what was on the desk very well, but he guessed it was either a book or some letters. He could see a candle holder however, with a small candle on it. It was almost gone, and he remembered with annoyance that it was the last candle. He guessed he'd have to jot that down in the shopping list... whenever he got around to making it of course. He looked behind him, staring at the window. The blinds were still covering it, so barely any light came through, explaining the room's semi-dark ambiance. Judging from how much came in he guessed it was probably late morning, meaning that, once again, he had overslept. And no one had bothered to wake him up.

\- Brilliant. - He muttered under his breath, stretching his arms and legs as he got up from the bed, staring at the door to the hallway, to then walk over to it, leaning from side to side, still drowsy. Just as he was halfway there however, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around on the spot and looked at the bed, where the noise had come from. It was Elly, whose eyes were wide open and was trembling, tears in the corners of her eyes. She was staring right at him.

\- Please... don't... leave me... - She whispered, sniffing between every word. He quickly walked over to her, getting down to his knees and hugging the trembling pokemon. She kept repeating the word "Don't" over and over, sobbing. He gently rubbed the back of her head, hushing her and rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm her down, as she was clearly distressed.

\- It's ok... It's ok... I'm here with you Elly, and I'm not going to leave. - He kept repeating to her, the female still crying softly, even when she eventually managed to fall asleep again, the riolu slowly laying her on the bed, rubbing her head all the time. He felt sad, since he wanted to stay with her and rest for a while, but he had already overslept and didn't want to waste anymore time, since there was a lot of stuff that he had to do. Besides, he'd probably come back in about half an hour to wake her up. He knew she needed some rest, but she barely went out anyways, and when she did, it was only with him.

This time, he quietly got up and tip-toed over to the door, turning the knob slightly and looking behind him. She was still sleeping, to his relief. He opened the door and quickly walked out, then carefully closed it behind him, not before glancing once more into the room, however, just to make sure that she was still sleeping peacefully. After making sure of this, he gently closed the door and stepped back, letting out a sigh. He'd prefer it if he didn't have to do this every time they overslept, but it was the only option. He took a few steps back and turned around, heading down the short hallway, yawning and scratching his back as he headed towards the main room of the house.

There were only four bedrooms in the house, a bathroom at the very end of the hallway he came from, and the main room, to the which he was headed. The biggest room of the house served as the dinning room, the small kitchen, which was located to the left from where he was standing, and a bunch of cushions and a carpet in front of a fireplace, located to his right and that he guessed served as some sort of living room, with a table in the corner surrounded by chairs, where they sat down to eat or chat about important stuff. It was a small house, considering that there were six pokemon living there, but it was manageable.

In front of him and slightly to the left was another small hallway which took to another door that lead outside. He headed over there, passing by a rack filled with the inhabitants stuff. The holes had names written under them, indicating to who that space belonged. The spaces with the names "Eric" and "Elly", which were close together, both located the furthest to the left, were the only ones filled. His' had his trusty blue, long scarf, whilst Elly's had a satchel, which she intended to get rid off whenever she learned how to handle pocket spaces to store stuff in. The others were empty, which didn't surprise him much. Zed and Lucy were out on a mission right now, and they were supposed to come back later that day, whilst Jake had probably left early to help with the plans to rebuild town. Serge... he had no idea where he could've gone off to, but he was almost always out whenever he woke up, so it didn't bother him too much to see the bird's space empty.

He headed for the door however, turning the knob and opening it, sunlight coming into the house, momentarily blinding the small jackal. The sound of voices and townsfolk reached his ears, the riolu covering his face with his arm and taking a few steps out. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he looked around. The town looked as lively as ever, pokemon going left and right, carrying bags and talking with eachother. Every so often someone stopped to say hi to him, and he returned the gesture by raising his paw and smiling. He stood there briefly, taking a deep breath, grateful to be standing there at that moment. He focused his attention on the mailbox to his left, a small, wooded box that had been nailed to the wall with the drawing of a letter on it, a small slot on top of it through the which to put the mail in. He opened the lid at the bottom, two letters falling out, whilst another five or six stayed inside.

\- Brilliant... - He muttered as he crouched down and grabbed the letters that fallen out, then grabbed the rest from inside, glancing at them as he closed the box without looking. He checked to see if the letters had been sent to the right address and headed back in, closing the door with his foot as he walked inside, the door slamming shut. It was quite good timing too, because the noise was loud enough that he didn't hear himself swear when he saw that one of the letters was from the Police Department, which meant that it was probably something related with the team, since that place was serving as home for Wigglytuff's Guild for the time being. They still hadn't decided if they wanted to either rebuild the original or build a new one somewhere, so in the mean time they had made the department their home. Needless to say, Magnezone had been everything but delighted by this.

He threw that one onto the table, telling himself he would read it later and checked the rest. Most of them were letters from fans, admirers and some rookie teams asking for tips on how to become better explorers. These were addressed to the team in general, so he put them aside to read them later. There was a single letter addressed to Lucy, and another one addressed to Jake as well, which didn't surprise him that much, since they usually wrote to their families, or Dusknoir, in Jake's case, who was on trial for what he had done during the time freeze. What really surprised him however, was to see a letter explicitly addressed to both him and Elly. He pondered if she should open it, but decided against it, thinking that it would be much better read it together, just like the sender had intended.

Now a little bit excited, he walked over to the table, sat down on a chair and opened the letters from fans, reading them to himself. He was slowly learning how to read, since he had never bothered to do so, and if he had in the past, then he probably didn't remember. Either way, he still had a difficult time, but he could manage to read out some of the words. The handwriting of these letters also determined if he had a good time or a bad time. He chuckled as he remembered a letter they had received a couple of weeks ago. The writer was a child, and their handwriting was so bad that even Elly struggled to understand it, but eventually they had figured it out and answered the little pokemon.

After reading all of these letters he glanced at the one from the department, sighing in defeat as he decided to open it and see what kind of deal or rule they had broken. He barely even opened the letter when he immediately recognized the writing as Chatot's. "Oh boy..." He thought to himself. His letters were never good, and this one was no exception. The letter basically talked about some rumours that had been spreading around town that him and Elly weren't doing any work and were taking advantage of the benefits that being explorers gave them, and demanded the riolu and the eevee to go over there and give him an explanation.

He leaned against the chair, his arms slumping down besides, chuckling in defeat. This why he loved and hated Chatot. He made him laugh for all the wrong reasons. Those weren't rumours, they were the truth, neither him or Elly were doing anything. The reason for this however, was because neither of them was in shape to come back. It had barely been two months since he had seemingly come back from the dead, and Elly was still going through a rough time because of the nightmares, and now this guy was asking him to go over there and explain himself? "The nerve on this guy!" He thought to himself, chuckling.

Just then, the sound of a key fitting into a lock was heard, and moments after that the main door swung open, closing moments after that. The sound of someone taking off a satchel and stuffing it somewhere was heard, and moments after Serge came out of the hallway, immediately seeing the riolu. - Hey! Good morning! - He shouted, surprised to see him up so early. The riolu spun around on the chair and looked at him, his eyes wide open, putting a finger in front of his lips and hushing him.

\- Lower your voice! Are you stupid or something?! - He whispered loudly, the bird looking at him confused. The riolu rose his left paw and pointed down the hallway with his thumb. The Pidgeot added the numbers and understood what the riolu meant.

\- Ooooh... Alright, sorry, sorry... Dang man, how am I supposed to know she's still snoozing? If anything, you should be there, sleeping with her. - He responded, a little annoyed. Eric rolled his eyes, sighing and turning to face away from him, returning his attention to the letters on the table, grabbing his head with both of his paws, rubbing his forehead.

\- I know I know... But I really have to do something man... I know that I should be there, resting... But I just can't rest peacefully knowing you guys are doing all the job whilst I'm slacking off, you know? I feel I should be doing something else... I'm the leader of this team for crying out loud! - He said, once again, in a loud whisper, both answering his friend's question yet at the same time bashing himself for not being to decide between either of those two options.

Serge couldn't help but chuckle. - That's your problem? Jeez, if I were you, I wouldn't have trouble choosing. - He said. The riolu turned his head slightly and shot a glare at the flying-type, who waved his wings around. - Hey hey, no need to get all flustered, dude. I'm speaking the truth here. - He said, placing a wing on his chest. - You and Zed are really lucky to have someone that cares so much about you. I mean, think about it for a second and evaluate your options. You could either work you ass off, helping out the team and accomplish absolutely nothing, or go and be with her. - He said, the riolu staring at him in a mix of shock of confusion, which Serge guessed was because of that last comment. - I mean, it isn't like your help isn't appreciated. No, I'm not saying that. We'd love to have you back on the team, as well as Elly... But I think that right now, there's someone else that needs you more than we do. -

Eric groaned. He did have a point there. He was constantly pushing himself to do something for the team, and then he realized that there really wasn't any need for him to do anything. They always told him to go rest, and that he needed some peace after all that had happened, which he completely agreed with. However, lately he was seeing that they were struggling. Jake was always involved in the reconstruction of Treasure Town, so he couldn't really help with missions, and him and Elly were supposed to be resting for the time being... In other words, out of the six team members, only three were in condition to act, which meant that those three members had to work twice as hard to fill in for the others. And although they shrugged him off, saying that they were fine, they really weren't, he could easily tell. Zed and Lucy were the ones getting it the worst, though, since they handled almost all of the missions the team had to do.

He glanced at Serge, who had a determined look on his face. The riolu placed his paws on the table and pushed himself away from the table. - Alright... you win. I'll try not to do much... for now. - He reluctantly answered, clearly not happy with his answer. However, Serge smirked triumphantly, nodding.

\- Alright. If you want, I can take care of those letters if you want me to. - Serge offered.

The riolu smirked. - Sure. Most of them mention you actually. Seems that you've still got tons of fans out there. - The jackal said, making the Pidgeot look away, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. - If you keep going like that, then maybe we'll hear from your "friends" again, who knows? - Eric asked, smiling devilishly. The smile on Serge's face vanished almost instantly as he remembered his "friends", but then quickly shook it off.

\- Yeah right. After the scare you gave them? They'd need some huge balls to try and look for me knowing that I have a "vengeful ghost" on my side! - He laughed, remembering that whole incident. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked, as he remembered something. - Hey, have you told Elly about all that? I mean, those nine months you were gone? - The flying-type asked. The riolu looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he didn't understand what he meant at first. However, he remembered shortly after, and shook his head. - So you haven't? Well, what are you waiting for then? I'm pretty sure she'd love to hear all that happened back there. - The Pidgeot suggested.

Eric got down from the chair and crossed his arms, considering that idea. - Well... There's a reason why I haven't told her... And it's because there's really not much to tell. I just ran around most of the time, having no idea of where to go, asking others directions, staying in houses, doing odd-jobs... The only really interesting thing would be when I found you discussing with those punks, which was basically the end of the whole ordeal. I guess I can tell her that... If you're ok with it of course. - Eric said. Serge sighed and thought about it, approaching the table and somehow picking up the letters with his right wing. - Well... I trust that she doesn't go around town telling that story so everyone... so yeah, why not? At this point I'll risk anything just to get you to sleep more... Because Arceus damn do you need it. - The bird joked, sitting down on one of cushions and reading the letters.

Eric nodded and turned around, facing the kitchen. He could head towards their room straight away... but he wanted to surprise Elly. Smiling to himself, he decided to prepare some breakfast for Elly and himself, seeing as she would probably be hungry when he woke her up. He informed the flying-type about this decision, only getting a nod as a response before heading to the kitchen area. It was fairly small. A counter top with a plank of wood, underneath the which were cupboards full with plates and some glasses. Right next to this small area was a pile of empty buckets, and near it, three buckets filled with crystal clear water from the river. - I brought about six buckets this morning, so we should have plenty for today. - Serge said all the way from the other side of the room as soon as he heard the riolu pick up one of the buckets.

The jackal thanked him and then opened one of the cupboards, inside of the which were some jars and bags of berries. He grabbed the oran and pecha berry bags and grabbed a cookie jar, putting everything on the counter and pulling out a couple of berries from each bag and then stashed the bags away. He then crouched down and opened the bottom cupboards, grabbing a plate and two empty glasses, cleaning his paws by pouring some water into the sink and washing them. He spent at least fifteen minutes cutting berries with his claws, squeezing the juice out of them with his paws and arranging some more berries and cookies on the plate. Eventually, he had prepared a plate filled with cookies and berries and two glasses of berry juice, one Oran, the other Pecha. Grabbing everything as best as he could, he headed towards their room, having to lean against the door to open it.

The blinds were still on, so the room was still a little dark, and Elly was still laying on their bed, sleeping peacefully. She probably thought that Eric was with her right then and there, so... She was going to be really surprised when she saw him with that breakfast. A small glimmer of hope appeared inside of the riolu, thinking that she could finally get over those nightmares that kept her up all night. He approached her quietly, placing the food on the ground and then moved towards the eevee, getting on his knees and shaking her gently. He called her in a low voice, the brown-furred pokemon mumbling something in her sleep as Eric tried to wake her up.

\- Mmhhh ah... What... - She said as her eyes opened, looking straight at the riolu trying to wake her up, a smile on his face. Said smile also appeared on her's as she got up, rubbing her eyes with her paws and yawning. - Hey... good... morning? - She asked, confused as to what time of the day it was.

\- Yeah, good morning. - He told her. The eevee crawled up to him and nuzzled his chest. - Feeling better now? - He asked her. She looked at him, a little confused, but then remembered her freakout when she had seen him leave.

\- Oh.. yeah, a little better... When I saw you getting up and about to leave... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything. - She apologized, the riolu shaking his head. He had been startled at first, but quickly calmed down as he realized that it was Elly panicking over him leaving. The first couple of times he had been really scared though, and he didn't like seeing her like this either.

\- Hey, no need to apologize. It isn't your fault that you're getting those nightmares. We'll just bear with them until we find a solution, alright? - He told her, placing a paw on her head and rubbing her affectionately. She pushed against his paw, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his paw caressing her head, making all of her worries disappear. He smiled and pulled his paw away, turning around to grab the food laying on the ground. - I got you something... - He said, then turned around to show her what he had prepared. - Ta daaa! - He exclaimed, a proud grin on his face. The eevee looked at him, surprised by this.

\- Wha... Where did you get that from? - She asked. The riolu placed the plate next to the bed, and handed her the glass of Pecha juice.

\- I got up before you did and prepared this for us. - He explained, the eevee's face beaming with joy as her mate handed her a glass of juice. She accepted the drink, grabbing it with her psychic powers and placing it besides her, nearing the riolu quickly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

\- Thank you, dear. - She whispered, a blushing spreading across the riolu's face, who scratched the back of his head.

\- Heh.. It's nothing... Well anyways, how about we eat something? I'm quite hungry. - He told her. The eevee agreed with him and they both began eating. He wasn't lying when he said he was hungry, but she must've been starving, because she ate almost everything on the plate. He didn't even get to taste the cookies, and she ate some of his oran berries too. Just as she grabbed the last oran berry telepathically, she glanced at the riolu sitting on the bed in front of her, calmly drinking his juice. She smiled at him, the berry floating over to him slowly. He stopped drinking and opened his maw, waiting for the berry to just float into his mouth... But it instead smashed against his forehead, juice splattering everywhere.

Elly held in laughter as Eric touched his forehead, confused. - Oh... So this is the thanks I get for making you breakfast? - He asked her. He brought his paw to his mouth and licked the juice. He was suddenly pounced by Elly, almost spilling the glass of oran juice rights besides him, the riolu almost hitting his head against the ground. He found himself staring straight at Elly's sky blue eyes.

No... That's what you get for being my sweetheart... - She answered, then she kissed him on the lips, holding him there for a good six seconds until breaking the kiss. - And that's what you get for being so handsome... - She followed, getting off of him and turning around, looking at the blinds covering the window, using her powers to open them, light finally illuminating the room, the eevee blinking a few times because of the brightness. He got up from the ground, looking at her. Because of the light shining through the window he couldn't see anything else but her figure, but he could clearly see that her tail was lifted. He blushed as his imagination made him remember what was there.

\- So... what do I get for making you breakfast then? - He asked. She turned around, smiling at him, lowering her tail and walking past him.

\- Keep this up... and maybe you'll find out later tonight... - She teased. The riolu's eyes went wide open, gulping down as her tail brushed along his chest, caressing his body. She giggled as she caught a glimpse of his reaction, then pushed the door open and walked outside. Eric looked at her as she left, shaking his head. Eric got up, cleaning his forehead and picking up the empty glasses and the plate, walking out the room, getting a glimpse of Elly going to the bathroom. He went back to the kitchen where Serge caught his attention.

\- So, is she up? - He asked him from one of the cushions, reading one of the letters. He nodded, placing everything on the counter top. There was a silence between the two pokemon before the riolu heard the bird snicker. - So, when are you going to prepare my breakfast Eric? - He asked. The riolu groaned in response, making the Pidgeot chuckle. - Well anyways, couldn't help but snoop at Chatot's letter. That guy really doesn't get it, does he? - Serge asked, just as annoyed as Eric had been when he read that letter.

\- Well you know how he's like. I'll go speak with him later today... Maybe I could convince Elly to tag along. - The riolu said out loud.

\- Tag along for what? - Elly asked as she came out of the hallway, feeling much more refreshed. She looked at Serge. - Good morning! - She exclaimed.

\- Hey there! About time to woke up! How's the sleeping beauty doing? - The bird asked her.

\- Fine, I guess... Tag along for what? - She asked the riolu once again.

\- Apparently Chatot either didn't hear that we're resting for the time being or he's being an ass, because he's requested us to go over to the department and explain to him why we aren't doing anything. - He said, resting against the kitchen counter.

\- Arceus he really doesn't know when to leave us alone does he? - Elly sighed. - Well, if we both have to go, I guess I'll tag along… - She said, quite annoyed.

Eric noticed this, and quickly came up with something. - Well… I was actually planning on going there tomorrow, because neither you or me want to go talk with him. - He admitted, the eevee looking at him, curious as to what the riolu was thinking about.

\- So, what do you want to do today then? - She asked him.

The riolu thought about it for a while, trying to come up with something to do. He suddenly remembered when he was sitting inside of their room and he had seen that the last candle was almost gone. - Well… We have to buy some stuff! We have to buy candles, because we've run out, and we need them to see in the dark… and we also need… - He stopped, trying to think of something, gulping down as he came up with something. - And vegetables! For… for today! We… we're going to cook something special today for Zed and Lucy. They'll be back here around at midday, right? - He asked the eevee.

She tried to remember what the shinx had told her telepathically last night. She did mention that they were on their way home, and would be there by sunrise, but… they hadn't arrived yet, so maybe Eric was right and they would get there for lunch? She didn't know. - I could ask them, but… Either way, I like what you're saying Eric. - She said, agreeing with Eric's proposal. - Let's go shopping today! I really want to go around town and check how everyone's doing. - She added, smiling.

The riolu smiled back, the eevee dashing to their room, saying she wanted to get prepared. The jackal headed to the entrance and picked up his scarf, tying it around his neck. - You want to come too, Serge? - He asked. The bird shook his head in response.

\- Nah, I think I'm gonna stay in for today and answer some of these letters. Say hi to anyone for me though! - He exclaimed as Elly came out from the bedroom, bounding happily towards her mate.

\- Will do! - The eevee exclaimed. She stood in front of Eric, showing the riolu her fur. - How do I look? - She asked. Her fur wasn't as messy as before.

\- Gorgeous, as always - He answered, the eevee giggling and nuzzling his side as she walked past him. He headed towards the entrance with her, turning around to wave goodbye to Serge. - We're off! - He exclaimed.

\- Aight, see ya later! - The bird exclaimed from inside the house, his voice a little drowned out by the sound of of townsfolk going left and right. Eric shut the door behind him as the duo left the house. Elly waited for the riolu to catch up and they both began walking down the street. They were greeted repeatedly by other inhabitants of Treasure Town, and even other pokemon they had never seen before, but had heard of their feats and admired the riolu and the eevee.

"Can't believe pokemon come this far to just meet or talk with us... This fame thing feels weird at times..." Elly mentioned telepathically to Eric as they waved goodbye to another group of pokemon, promising that they would speak with them later. They were almost at the market place, and all of the action and conversations happening around them made it impossible to speak with one another verbally.

"Well, I don't think it's so bad. We meet new pokemon, and they fulfil their wish to meet us. And if you find that weird, then I'm going to guess you haven't read many of the letters we've been receiving, have you?" Eric asked her, to which the eevee answered negatively, the riolu sensing her embarrassment. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well remind me when we get home and I'll show you some of the downright WEIRD stuff we've received. There was this one letter where someone claimed to be our number one fan, and wanted to become our slave." She glared at him, her eyes wide open. "I'm not even kidding." He answered, remembering his own reaction when he had read those words. He had been just as shocked as she was right now, or even more, considering what kind of slave said pokemon wanted to be...

They dropped the conversation at this point, seeing as it would only get weirder from the on, and decided to talk about what they were going to buy. The riolu quickly listed off the things he had planned on buying that morning: Candles, berries and some more ink, seeing as they were running low on the first and the third, and wanted to buy berries just in case. He also mentioned buying some food to prepare a special feast for when Zed and Lucy came back from the mission, to which Elly agreed wholeheartedly. Those two were probably going to be exhausted when they arrived, and nothing cheered up a hungry pokemon than a good meal. "You know what?" Eric thought. "I'm going to help with the food today. I want to help you as much as possible today." He added. She looked at him, her face beaming, nuzzling his side as they were really close together because of the flow of townsfolk around them.

"Thank you… Though I have to ask, is this because of what I told you this morning?" She asked, clearly referring to her words that morning. He chuckled. To be honest, he wasn't doing it for that, but… said "reward" was just an added bonus. However, he decided to follow her game.

"Could be… What do you think?" He asked her, leaning closer and pinching her backside, the eevee yipping and blushing.

"You moron! Not in public!" She exclaimed in their minds, both angry yet at the same time amused, Eric laughing as he found her reaction quite funny. And besides, at this point she was just asking for it. Thankfully, since everything around them was so hectic, no one saw how the riolu pinched the eevee's rear. A few seconds later he realized just how much of a reckless thing that was, and kind of regretted it, basically because it could've ended awkwardly… But since that hadn't happened, he was satisfied.

After a few more minutes of nudging and pushing through the crowd, they finally came up to the Kecleon's brothers' shop… Or rather, Kecleon's shop. The green chameleon was attending all of the pokemon that were in the cue, but slowly, Eric and Elly arrived to the front, where the Kecleon saw them. After dismissing the last pokemon, waving goodbye, the green lizard waved at them. - Well, I'll be darned! Elly! - He exclaimed, getting up from a chair behind the counter, picking up his walking cane and slowly walking outside.

Elly couldn't help but smile and rush to the Kecleon who had been his protector for a third of her life. - It's been so long! Where have you been? - He asked, pulling her into a hug, which the eevee returned.

\- I was resting for a while, since I needed to recover from what had happened… but now that I'm feeling better, I decided to come here with Eric. - She said, returning to standing on four paws and looking at Eric, who smiled at the Kecleon, both of the pokemon shaking hands.

The green pokemon laughed. - I always wondered why he came alone with such a beautiful girl by his side! - The Kecleon joked, making the eevee blush whilst Eric laughed. - I think there's someone else you might want to see... - He then turned to face the shop. - Marill, come look at who's here! - He exclaimed. Shortly after, the small water mouse came out of the shop. However, instead of his trademark smile and innocent eyes, his face was serious, and almost looked bored. That was until he saw Eric and Elly, the instant in which his eyes widened.

Oh... Hello. - He said, neither Eric or Elly being able to grasp if the water type was happy to see them or didn't really care that much. The duo both waved at him, smiles on their faces, hiding their surprise when they saw the small mouse so... changed. - I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I am organizing the wares. If you'll excuse me. - He then immediately walked back in, not saying anything else.

The trio stood there, dumbfounded, but Kecleon's heartily laugh dismissed their worries as he shook off Marill's odd behaviour as "hormones". - Hohoho! He's growing up, the poor boy! He's been a real help, and is growing up really quickly. I keep telling him that if he keeps going that way, he'll become as strong as his brother one day! - His laugh then slowly died, as the ambience recovered it's tense atmosphere, the bustle around them not even coming close to ease them. The Kecleon coughed, calling the two young pokemon's attentions. - Anyways...What do you want? I'm in a good mood now, so I'll give you a fifty percent discount! - The two team members looked at him. They were the greatest heroes alive, and this is how they were being treated? - And an added twenty percent for being the heroes of the world! - He added as soon as he saw the looks on their faces.

The two pokemon quickly regretted that, and insisted on paying the full price of whatever they bought, to which Kecleon laughed once more. The chameleon was a symbol of hope in Treasure Town. Even after losing his brother, and the use of his right leg, he worked twice as hard on his shop and always laughed. He hadn't lowered his prices however, which had caused some arguments between some of his costumers, but there was a good reason for this. Everyone was in a bad spot, and the food was more expensive than ever. The money the ETF had sent to help had only done so much, and Ferrus was trying his hardest to convince the regional governors to send some help to Treasure Town, but of course, they weren't the only ones having a hard time. Everything was desolated after both the Time Freeze and the Rebscura and Team Uncario attacks, so there was a lot of work to be done everywhere, although one could argue that the small coast town had gotten it the roughest.

\- Good grief! This is a lot of food! - Kecleon pointed out as he and Marill brought everything out of the shop, both Eric and Elly handing him all the money. - Are you two preparing something special? - He asked, eyeing the bag with some gummies, which were really expensive at the time, but just in general the amount of food on the counter. Eric picked up most of the bags, and Elly lifted the rest with her powers.

\- Yes and no. We want to make something for Zed and Lucy, who are coming back from a mission today, but we usually buy a lot of food so it lasts us for a week. Besides, remember there's six of us. - Elly reminded her green protector, whose eyes went wide open, Marill returning to the inside of the warehouse without saying a word.

\- Six pokemon in one house! Arceus, where do you get some privacy in there? - He joked, all three of them laughing, the team members walking away and waving goodbye, promising to return soon. A few steps away from the stand Eric felt something tugging at his bags.

"Let me help you..." Elly said telepathically. He shook his head in response. He was determined to help her as much as possible today and keep her from doing too much exercise both physically and mentally. She smiled. "You're so sweet..." She then added in response, the riolu smiling proudly. That was the moment where they went temporarily deaf as their ears were almost blown out by a extremely loud shout.

\- **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** \- A voice shouted so loudly that everyone in town turned to look at the source. Eric and Elly didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Their ears were already telling them that it was Loudred, from the guild. And he wasn't alone.

\- Idiot! I told you not to shout that loudly! - Sunflora exclaimed as she slapped the back of Loudred's head with her right leaf, making the normal-type yelp in pain. - You' ll make me go deaf at this rate! - She continued, scolding him for being unable to keep his volume down. Everyone returned to their activities as they understood that there wasn't anything bad going on, and the duo's hearing slowly returned to them as the guildmembers approached, Loudred apologizing in a really low voice. For Loudred, of course.

\- I still don't understand why I have to talk so softly... I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF! - Loudred said all of a sudden, startling everyone once again. He was also slapped on the back of his head once again, courtesy of Sunflora, who was shouting just as loud as he was.

\- That's because you're half-deaf, you moron! Jeez! - She pouted, turning around and facing away from the pokemon, who rubbed the back of his head, looking at the grass-type for a moment before looking at Eric and Elly.

\- Soo... Yeah guys, what's up? - He asked.

\- Nothing much... Almost going deaf. Again. - Eric said, shaking his head, his ears still ringing. He could read Loudred's lips, saying the words "Sorry, got carried away back there.", to the which Eric couldn't help but smile. - It's ok, really. - He answered. However, he couldn't help but snicker as he thought up of something funny. "I'm kind of inclined to say: " _I can't hear you very well. Can you speak up_?" What do you think?" He asked Elly through telepathy.

"I think that if you do so, you're going to lose all your points for your special surprise tonight." She simply answered. Her ears were much sensitive than his', so he guessed that she was probably having a worst time than he was. He chuckled at her reaction and looked at Loudred.

\- In all seriousness, we're doing just fine. What about you guys? How are things coming up in the guild? - He asked, Elly doing small-talk with Sunflora, both of the females chatting about the same topic.

\- Things are really hectic lately, mainly because of how many requests for help we've been getting, and at the same time we're trying to help as much as possible in town... Needless to say, these requests and sleeping aren't exactly compatible. - The normal-type said, emphasizing this by putting his fingers together, the riolu laughing. - To make matters worse, Chatot has been going nuts lately, sending everyone on random expeditions whilst him and Chimecho stay here. - Loudred continued. Eric smirked.

\- That guy's never going to change, is he? - The riolu asked.

\- Nope. - The big-mouthed pokemon answered, almost immediately remembering something. - OH! That's reminds me. Chatot's been asking around a lot for you two. I think he wants to talk with you. - He said to both Eric and Elly. The eevee quickly caught on to whom they were talking about, rolling her eyes.

\- You don't say... This morning he sent us a letter to go over to the guild "immediately", but... I don't think he's going to be seeing our tails for at least a few days. - She said between giggles. The rest of the pokemon either rolled their eyes whilst smiling or chuckled. The eevee then remembered something, or rather, someone. - Oh. How's Wigglytuff doing? Haven't heard from him in a long while! - The eevee asked.

Sunflora rubbed her chin. - Well... now that you mention it, we haven't seen much of him either... He's been in his room for a week straight, and the only ones coming in and out are, once again, Chatot and Chimecho. They say he's ill, but that it's nothing to worry about. Then again... It was around that time when things started getting hectic and he began asking for you two. I dunno, maybe the two are related in some way? - The grass-type concluded, expressing her theory on the manner. Eric shrugged.

\- Haven't got a clue. Besides, with Chatot and Chimecho taking care of him, I'd say he's in good... paws? No wait, Chatot's a bird so... Paws? Chimecho only has her psychic powers right? - He asked Elly, clearly confused. She rolled her eyes.

\- Well duh. - She quickly answered.

\- What do you mean "Well duh?" I haven't seen any of them in almost a year, so give me a break! - He quickly answered, trying to recover from that mistake.

\- Dude. That's no excuse for you to forget how your fellow guildmembers looked like. - Loudred followed, the riolu groaning in annoyance.

\- Well, anyways, glad to see you both again, hope you come back to action soon! We could really use some help. - Sunflora finished, both her and Loudred saying their goodbyes and walking back into the crowd, probably heading back to the guild. The duo said goodbye too, Eric picking up the bags and resuming their walk back home.

"That was… unexpected. It's been so long since I've seen anyone from the guild too. Can't wait to get back into the swing of things and meet everyone again." Elly admitted to Eric, who looked at her, surprised.

"Really? Me too. It's been about two months since I came back, and since then we've both been resting, which I believe is ok, especially since I get to spend some time with you… But lately I've been feeling like… I don't, we're somehow taking advantage of their kindness. I mean, you've seen just how much they all work to keep us floating, whilst… we are just laying in bed and sitting at home all day." The riolu confessed his fears and believes, Elly nodding sadly as she realized she felt similarly.

"It just doesn't feel right to be doing absolutely nothing and have others do the work for you. Sure, we're supposed to be resting, but… If I'm honest, I think we've been resting for far too long." She said. "If I'm honest, the only thing that kept me from saying anything was fear that you didn't want to come back just yet. After all, you were the one that was stranded in the middle of Hoenn for almost nine months." She added.

He chuckled. "Really? Then I should tell you what happened whilst I was lost for nine months." Before she could ask him, he decided to answer. "Nothing, that's what. The first few months I didn't do anything, I was barely conscious at that time. The interesting stuff only happened about eight months in, right before leaving. But I'll tell you more whilst we prepare lunch, ok?"

The eevee nodded, agreeing with the riolu's proposal, seeing as it really wasn't neither the place nor time to be speaking about all of that. They were on their back home, but they had decided to take a detour through the destroyed part of town. Or partially destroyed, since it was being rebuilt. They found more guildmembers along the way, like Croagunk and Bidoof, who were helping with rebuilding the buildings, and also some other inhabitants of Treasure Town, such as Marowak or Kangashkhan. It was at this moment however, that a distressed voice began shouting.

\- Come on! How long does it take you to weld two iron beams together! - The usually calm voice shouted. Both Eric and Elly recognized it instantly, and just as they guessed, once they turned the corner and looked in the direction it came, they saw Jake, who was bossing around almost all of the construction workers whilst standing under the shadow of one of the buildings.

\- These things take time, ok?! Jeez, you need to cool down, buddy! - Another familiar voice answered from higher up, the duo looking up to see an angry Electro and an almost angrier Charizard, who had smoke coming out the corners of his mouth.

\- Wish I could! - The sneasel answered, sitting down on the ground and edging closer to the wall in hopes of avoiding the warmth of the sun. It was then when he saw Eric and Elly waving at him. - Oh, hello Eric, hello Elly! - He waved back, although didn't use his usual formal speech. The team leaders approached their friend and member.

\- Good morning Jake! - Eric said, shaking his claw. - Are you doing ok? - He asked. The sneasel groaned, which surprised the riolu quite a lot.

\- If by ok you mean having to stand under the shade of a half-finished building just so I do not have a heat stroke, then sure, I am doing just fine. - He answered, a mix of both mild annoyance and anger in his voice. He coughed. - Sorry, I dislike the heat, and summer will be here in approximately twenty-one days, and I'm not looking forward to it. - He said. Eric shook his head, saying it wasn't anything to worry about, but… He was really surprised. He had never seen Jake being so… jumpy.

\- Yeah, it's really hot today, even if we're just about to hit summer. But hey, as long as you drink enough and make enough ice, you'll probably be ok, right? - Elly asked. The sneasel shrugged, a little reluctant to tell the eevee that it wasn't that easy. - But anyways, heat aside, how are you doing? How are the reparations coming up? - The eevee asked, trying to change the conversation topic.

However, Jake didn't answer this question. - We're doing pretty well. - Electro said as he came down the stairs. - We've got a third of town rebuilt, and thanks to this guy's brain... - He said, walking up to the sneasel, and punching his shoulder, the sneasel growing in a mix of pain and annoyance. - We've been able to improve the structures, so next time a huge wave comes crashing down or there's an earthquake, these things won't be coming down like they're made out of paper. - He said. - They aren't psychopath proof though... So you'll still have to worry about that. - He added, laughing for a bit, then stopping as he realized that it wasn't really that funny, and that neither of the three pokemon listening to him liked black humor to begin with. - Yeah, uh... We'll take everything from here on out, alright? You can go rest for a while Jake, we'll be ok. - The electric-type tried to reassure the ice type.

Jake sighed in defeat, getting up from the ground and dusting himself. - Alright. I trust you, Electro. Do not hesitate to call me if you require any sort of assistance or any type of complication arises with the structures. If there are any doubts when trying to put the beams together or anything... You know where to find me, I hope. - He inquired.

Electro nodded, smirking. - Come on man. Trust me for once, ok? - The yellow pokemon complained. Jake sighed once more.

I am, Electro. But please, do come to ask for help if any complication arises. - He repeated once more, making the other pokemon swear to do so. After this, Electro returned to his duties, saying goodbye to Eric and Elly and telling them to drop by whenever they felt like it and talk. The two pokemon would surely consider this, but now, they had to get home and prepare lunch, since their fellow team members would be there really soon. Jake joined the two and the trio started walking back home, with Eric standing in the middle, Elly to his left and Jake to his right. - Maybe I do worry too much... - He pondered to himself.

\- Nah, I don't think so. I mean, building houses is something really important, considering that pokemon are going to live there. Besides, almost everyone working on the reparations knows zilch about building houses. - The riolu pointed out.

However, this made Jake chuckle. - And what makes you think I know? I am no expert in the matter, I just applied basic logic and physics knowledge to determine just how much weight the beams of iron would be able to stand without bending. I also helped determine where said iron beams should be and how the foundation of the building itself should be laid out so it does not sink later on... Basic knowledge, all of it. And most of it can be deduced in a logical way. - The sneasel said all of this is as if it were something extremely easy... when it was obviously pretty technical.

Elly giggled. - Well, you think that, but not many think the way you do. You're pretty good with numbers Jake. - The eevee complimented him.

\- But it is not just numbers Elly. Anyone can blatantly see where a supporting beam should go, or how the foundation of a building should be shaped depending on how wide or tall it is going to be. Of course, there are mathematics involved, but anyone knows how to add up numbers, or subtraction! - He exclaimed, looking at both of his friends. Elly nodded, whilst Eric glanced at him, confused. - Multiplication?! Division?! The basics of mathematics?! - The sneasel exclaimed, clearly distressed.

\- We know all of those Jake. In fact, everyone does. It's just that no one really calls them like that, we just... do them. Like, when we have to buy stuff, we pay the money, and we always count if whoever we paid gave us the right change. - Elly said. Eric looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and he could feel something hitting his side with force, making him visibly flinch. He had seen Elly's eyes light up for just an instant, so he guessed that was his cue for not saying anything about the matter. He did know all of the things Jake had mentioned, although he had never heard them being called like that...

\- Well, that puts me at ease then. Still, it is incredible how many times I have heard the phrase "Just do it like this, and we'll fix it if it turns out wrong". I mean, relying on trial and error is a good strategy, yes, but it's obviously neither the most efficient nor the smartest. Not everyone can afford to use trial and error to guess what is the best way to tackle a certain problem. Our team is one such example. We must carefully plan our every move before battle to guarantee our success in the mission. - The sneasel replied.

\- Well, that's why we have you, Jake! You're the team's strategist. You have to gift to see there things. You look at your surroundings, you evaluate your enemy and then recommend us different strategies. Whether you like to admit or not, you're an essential part of the team. - Eric told Jake, who nodded, appreciating the compliment.

\- I know this. But both of you are also very clever, and could easily replace me should I go down in the middle of a fight. - He answered.

\- That's not true! You're really good at noticing the small things that really matter, like... You're the only one that sees the rope hidden under the bushes, or the signals that a criminal is making to his partner hiding in the bushes. You're really... really... - The riolu repeated the last word a couple of times, trying to find a word that explained what he meant.

\- Observant? - Elly concluded for him.

\- Yeah, that! Had it at the tip of my tongue! - He exclaimed, Elly narrowing her eyes, doubting that last phrase. - Anyways... Yeah, you are much better at that than any of us. Don't think we can replace you at any time, because... We can't. You're just as important as the rest of us, ok? - The riolu repeated, trying to convince the sneasel of something he already knew. The ice-type smiled.

\- I will remember your words, Eric. Thank you. - Jake said, stopping and bowing in gratitude. He was grateful for considering him such an important part of the team. The two pokemon smiled at the sneasel, telling him to not do that, since they honestly felt bad when he bowed down. After that, they made their way back to their house. Eric put the bags down and knocked on the door, the sound of steps behind the door reaching their ears.

\- I'm coming, I'm coming... - Serge said as he opened the door, Eric picking up the bags again. - Oh hey, you're back! - He exclaimed, backing to the side of the hallway to allow the riolu to walk by him and towards the main room. Elly followed him, saying hi again to Serge, who then noticed Jake hurrying inside after the eevee. - Well look who's here! How ya doin', ice king? - He asked the sneasel.

\- I'd prefer if you did not refer to me as "ice king" Serge. I do not find it a fitting nickname for me, too... royal for my tastes. Oh, and hello to you too. We did see eachother this morning, remember? - He reminded the bird.

He rubbed the back of his head with his right wing, trying to remember, biting his tongue. - Well... I actually can't remember that... I guess I was too sleepy to even realize. - The bird guessed. Jake rolled his eyes. He guessed it was just that, and that he hadn't caught Serge helping a pretty Staravia sneak out before anyone else woke up. He had seen them both, but had just done as if he hadn't seen anything. There probably wasn't anything wrong with that, but he didn't like Serge's life style too much. As he walked by the bird, he glanced at him from head to toe.

\- Yeah, I guess so. - Jake answered. He had just gotten a really strange feeling. That hadn't been the first time he had seen Serge with someone like that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. What bothered him wasn't that however... it was the implications of this. Someone who desperately looked for that kind of attention... He needed more proof, but he made a mental note to write this down for later. He walked towards the right side of the room and sat on top of one of the cushions, before falling backwards and laying on it, closing his eyes and relaxing for a bit.

Serge glanced at the ice-type and sighed, looking over at Eric and Elly, who were talking about what to cook and storing all of the food. The bird sighed and walked over to them offering to help them store everything. - Nah, it's ok. You guys just sit down and relax, we'll handle everything today. It's the least we can do after all you've been working. - The eevee answered with a smile on her face. The flying-type shot a glance at Eric, and the riolu shrugged in response. Elly eyed the two males, guessing that some kind of conversation regarding her mate's doubts had gone down behind her back. The feathery pokemon walked over to where Jake was resting and sat on the opposite side, muttering something to the sneasel, who got up and shrugged in response.

It was then when Eric remembered the letters they had received that morning, and that he had given to Serge. - Hey Jake! We got a letter addressed to you this morning. It should be right over there on the table. - The riolu pointed at the bunch of letters stacked on the table. Most of them were opened, although there were two letters still unopened. Jake got up really quickly, tripping over one of the cushions and falling to the ground face first, everyone turning to look at him and ask if he was alright. He didn't answer immediately, but instead got right back up, running over to the table and shifting around the letters until he found the one that was addressed to him. He pulled out the claws in his right hand and opened it, ripping the envelope and pulling it out, everyone watching in a mix of amusement and confusion.

He read the first lines to himself, and then hurried over to his room, slamming the door and locking himself inside. An awkward silence floated over the pokemon's heads as they stared at the door to Jake's room. Serge was the one that broke the silence by coughing. - Well then... I guess whatever it was it's important... So anyways, what are you planning on cooking today? - Serge asked them. The couple snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the bird.

\- Well... I think we're going to make some roasted berries, and we also bought some gummies, vegetables... a little bit of everything really. - The flying type was already interested as soon as he heard they had brought gummies. - Nice! Now I can't wait for lunch. - He said, honestly exited. The two other pokemon smiled and nodded, then started pulling out everything to cook. Just as they were doing so, Jake walked outside of his room, carrying two letters in his hands, one was the first he had received, the other was a letter that Jake had recently written.

\- I will be back shortly. - He announced as he rushed out of the house, shutting the door behind him. The trio that remained inside one again fell silent. Eric and Elly just pulled out all the food to prepare lunch, and just as Jake had said, he was back in a few short minutes, visibly sweating. As soon as he entered the house, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the tired pokemon.

\- Woah, you look like you participated in a ten kilometre race. - Serge pointed out, the sneasel smirking.

\- Make that eight kilometres, plus climbing and jumping above buildings to get as fast as physically possible to the post office. - The sneasel calmly said.

\- Climb and jump?! The hell were you doing out there? - Eric asked as he washed his paws, about to start preparing the veggies with Elly.

\- I made my way to the post office to answer Dusknoir's letter. Since there are buildings in the way, I just jumped and climbed them. Do not worry, I did not have to use my claws to climb up, so we will not have to pay for any kind of damages. - The ice-type reassured them. However, the other three were already freaking out over the identity of the sender.

\- Dusknoir!? Really?! What did he say?! How is he?! - They all started asking all of a sudden. Jake smiled.

\- He says he's doing fine. The trial hasn't started yet, but he says that things are looking fine so far. Grovyle and Celebi usually come see him and cheer him up. Apparently, although everyone knows what he did in the future, they also value his efforts in saving the world from Dialga. But the best part, however, is that they're planning to transfer him here in about two months! - He exclaimed, really excited.

\- Really?! Awesome?! But... why? I mean, if they wanted to start the trial against him, wouldn't they want him to stay in the capital? - Serge asked. Jake simply shrugged.

\- I don't know, but I have a sneaking sensation that Ferrus had something to do with this. - The sneasel theorized. And to be honest, that wasn't that much of a wild guess. Ferrus had helped them quite a huge deal.

\- Well, knowing him, that's probably the reason. Anyways, how about we start cooking... - Eric was once again interrupted as they heard familiar shouting from outside the house, and some knocking on the door.

\- Is anyone in there?! Hello?! - A male's voice asked from outside. Elly's face went pale as she realized who it was.

\- Oh Arceus! It's them! And we haven't even prepared the food yet! Oh Arceus, oh arceus, oh arceus, oh arceus! - She started panicking, not really sure of what to do, saying random stuff and making up ridiculous situations. Before she could even try to come with a solution... She heard Jake calmly saying hello to both Zed and Lucy, who were standing at the entrance.

\- Welcome back, Zed, Lucy, it is nice to see you. - Jake saluted. The duo outside couldn't help but smile.

\- It's nice to see you too! - Lucy exclaimed, shaking Jake's hand, which he was holding out. Zed also shook his hand, and the duo walked into the house, Elly now freaking out even more. Serge inmediately went over to them and hugged the young pokemon.

\- Heeey! About time you two got here! - He exclaimed, putting them down as they complained they were being asphyxiated. - How did it go? Did you catch some perpetrators? - The bird asked, a wide smile on his face.

Lucy moved her head up and down enthusiastically. - Of course we did! We caught a whole gang that had been assaulting some caravans near Voltaire, and we took care of all of them! - She said, then inched closer to Zed. - And all thanks to this brilliant ball of black fur! - She exclaimed, nuzzling him, the zorua blushing madly.

\- Hehehe... Well... it wasn't that hard really... We just got the jump on them and coordinated ourselves really well. We just waited inside one of the caravans and jumped out when we were assaulted. They were a group of Poochyenas and a Mightyena, not very subtle to be honest, since they literally announced themselves by howling at the same time before attacking. - Zed explained.

Jake couldn't help but sigh. - What kind of result do these pokemon expect by throwing away the surprise factor? I will never understand why criminals do this. - He said, annoyed.

Serge couldn't help but laugh. - I dunno, I guess they get a kick out of it? Besides, makes our job easier, doesn't it? - The bird asked, Jake shrugging and agreeing with him. He just found it really illogical. At that moment, Eric walked over to the zorua.

\- There you are! How's it going, man? - The riolu asked, lowering his fist. The zorua looked at him and bumped his fist, both of them laughing.

\- It's going fine! - He exclaimed, then looked at Elly, who was still silent. - Hey Elly! How are you? - He asked politely, the eevee simply smiling and waving at him. Lucy however, didn't accept this, and rushed over to her friend and hugged her, startling the eevee.

\- Hey, how's it going, sister?! - She shouted, the eevee screaming as Lucy quite literally zipped to Elly's side in an instant. The eevee looked at her.

\- I, uh... I'm doing fine! Thanks! Glad to see you too! - She greeted.

The shinx smiled and looked around, noticing the large amount of food on the kitchen counter. - Woah... What's with all the food? Are you guys celebrating something? - The electric-type asked.

The riolu talking with her mate looked over at her. - Well, since you two have been doing so much work lately, me and Elly decided to cook something special for when you came back. - He said, looking at the mess on the kitchen top, rubbing the back of his head in shame. - But it seems that you got here sooner than we expected, and we haven't even started yet... - He smiled awkwardly, Elly doing the same.

Zed and Lucy looked at eachother, semi-confused. - Oh... that's so nice of you two! Well, we can wait a bit. We had a very strong breakfast this morning. - Lucy reassured them, the duo thanking them for their patience. - Well... While we wait for you guys to prepare lunch, I think me and Zed are going to have a nice, relaxing bath to wash off all the sweat and dirt from the trip. - She proposed this to her mate, who nodded in agreement, the duo walking off to the bathroom. Eric and Elly took this as their cue to immediately get to work, the couple cutting berries and Elly starting the fire and pulling out the cooking pot, filling it with water and putting it on the fire with her powers, whilst Eric prepared some vegetables, silence hanging above their heads.

Eric decided to break this silence. - Hey, Elly... Have I told you what happened whilst I was gone in Hoenn? - He asked his mate, who shook her head whilst watching the pot.

Nope... - She fell silent for a bit as she tried to remember. - Wait... Actually, yeah, I think you said something on our way here, but you said it wasn't really that interesting. - She pulled out a big wooden spoon and put it in the pot, in preparation for when hey put the vegetables in.

\- Well, there's some things here and there, like, small moments that I think are worth telling. However, if there's something I'd really like to share right now are the last few weeks, specially when I encountered Serge. - He said, glancing at the bird, smirking. Serge turned around at the mention of his name, looking at him with curiosity. - Mind if I tell them that story, Serge? The one with you-know-who. - The riolu explained. The flying-type thought about it for a moment, and eventually gave up.

\- Yeah, go for it man. - Serge gave him his approval, and the riolu nodded as he began retelling the events that lead to him finding Serge and returning home.

Well, it'd surprise you to know that Hoenn is a far more peaceful region than Sinnoh. Well, at least apparently. I had to go through the whole winter and spring, and I managed to pull through thanks to the kindness of the locals. But that's besides the point. As I was saying, it's a far more peaceful region, but at least it appears to be so, as I figured out in the last week I was there. You see, whilst I was making my way to the east coast of the region, I ran into a couple of interesting characters... - He begun.

* * *

 _I made my way out of the dense forest I had been in for the last week, and back out again to the extensive plains, much easier to navigate. I pulled out the bag that I had been given during the winter and pulled out my map. After locating myself at the edge of the Petalburg Woods, I knew I was very close to the coast. I stashed the map into my bag and hesitated to take off my cloak, since it was spring. However, I decided to keep it on, in case it started to rain. It was a small dark blue cloak that matched my fur, with a hood and everything, a really nice gift someone had given me, but that's a story for another day. It was almost mid day, and I had to take advantage of the hours of light, so I began walking through the plains at a fast rate. It felt like hours until I found what seemed to be a dirt road, which I gladly followed, knowing that this would eventually lead me somewhere. I found a Tauros caravan there, and I asked them for directions. They told me that if I kept heading this way I would arrive in Mylon Town, the nearest town to the coast, which was exactly where I wanted to go, since from there I could take a ship to Sinnoh._

 _I asked them if they were heading there, and they told me so, and that if I wanted to accompany them, an offer I gladly accepted. It took us more than a day to get there, during the which I chatted with the Tauros, a really nice bunch. I didn't tell them who I was, although some pointed out the weird emblem I had on the back of my right paw, which I shrugged off as a silly drawing. I think some might have caught on to who I was, but either didn't believe it or just kept it silent. They also explained to me that they had taken me with them in case some bandits assaulted them. I looked like a strong pokemon to them, and hoped that I would protect them if the situation arose. Thankfully, nothing happened, and we arrived in Mylon, although I first glance I noticed something was off._

 _It wasn't obvious at first glance, and I probably wouldn't have noticed hadn't it been for my aura senses. There was an ever present feeling of dread and worry hanging over each and every pokemon we saw. I got off the caravan and I thanked them for their politeness in taking them there, grabbing my bag and heading towards the port. On my way there some pokemon shot glances at me, which only peaked my interest as to what was going on in this town. So I took a small detour and headed through the center of town, trying to find a cafe or a restaurant in the which to stay and gather some more info._

 _I got more than I bargained for however, because soon I noticed some rather shady pokemon following me, I turned around to look at them, tempted to ask what they wanted. They were two Banettes, who immediately turned to face away from me as I looked around. They weren't really good at sneaking around and following pokemon, that I can tell you. I decided to play with them a little, hastening my step and running into a small dark alleyway, in the which I jumped up and clung to the wall, hiding from their sight as they ran after me._

 _\- Where the hell did he go?! - The first one asked, a little anxious._

 _\- He can't have left! This is a dead end! Look around and find him, or else the boss is going to have our heads! - The second one shouted, the duo looking around in the dark alleyway, pushing everything in their path. They looked around for a good fifteen minutes, during the which I had to cling to a wall, suppressing my laughter. The morons eventually gave up and left, heading back the way they had come from. I jumped down and stared at them. I got a sensation that whatever was going down in that town had to do with these two goons, so I decided to follow them, pulling up my hood to cover my head and cover my identity as best I could. They turn around a single time as I followed them through town and out. Whilst I followed them, some pokemon stepped out of their way, intimidated, which confirmed my suspicions. When we got out of town things got a little more interesting, because they would probably find it odd that a cloaked pokemon was following them when the sun was setting._

 _Still, not once did they turn around, the duo screaming at eachother about how big of an idiot the other was. Honestly, it was kind of comical, but all good things must come to an end as these two went into a small group of trees. I followed them, jumping to the branches and following their every move from there. This time, they did turn around, but since I had just jumped up they didn't see anyone following them. They visibly relaxed as they kept on bickering with one another until we came out to a clearing. I stayed behind, whilst they continued to walk towards a small camp, filled with all sorts of ghost-type pokemon. Ghastlies, Shuppets and some Misdreavus, and a single Mismagius, which I guessed was the leader, form the way he was glancing at the Banettes._

 _\- So... Where is this... "Newcomer" you told me about? - He inquired, the sight of him intimidating the Banettes._

 _\- Well... Uh... We seem to have... lost him. -The first Banette confessed, terrified._

 _\- Lost him?! How do you lost an arceus damned riolu, you imbeciles! - He exclaimed, his face becoming larger, his eyes red and his maw growing in size, sharp fangs shining under the setting sun. - You're ghost-types for crying out loud, you can phase through walls! - He shouted. The two banettes were trembling in fear, hugging eachother as their leader kept shouting. He eventually calmed down, dismissing them. - Bah! Bunch of morons... I'll handle this myself tomorrow! We've got more important business to attend to... Have you seen him? - He asked a Ghastly, who moved up and down. - Good, then he must be close-by... - He muttered, looking up at the sky. - Show yourself, Pidgeot! - He exclaimed._

 _I literally stopped breathing for a moment, then regained my composure. There were hundreds of Pidgeots in the world, it couldn't be him, right? - Alright, alright, you caught me man... - A familiar voice said, a huge bird like pokemon walking out of the trees opposite of me. Sure enough, Serge calmly showed up in front of my eyes._

* * *

 _-_ Whoa whoa whoa whoa! WHAT'?! What the hell was Serge doing in Hoenn?! - Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs through the lettuce in her mouth, coughing violently.

\- Well, if you had not interrupted Eric as he was telling the story, then we would already know. - Jake answered, cutting a slice of roasted Sitrus Berry with a knife and a fork and putting it inside of his mouth, chewing on it calmly.

\- Well, at this rate, we're going to finish eating and we're still not going to know what happened. - Elly said, looking at the riolu besides her. - Could you... go a little faster? - She asked him, the riolu looking at her, confused.

\- What? Why do you say that, I'm speaking as fast as I can! - Eric complained to Elly, who shook her head.

Jake was the one that answered however, after gulping down the berry in his mouth. - That is not the problem, Eric. The problem, is that you're taking too long to describe what was happening. We would like it if you could... How do I put this... Get to the point? - He asked, looking at the other pokemon eating with him. - Is this ok to say in this situation? - The sneasel asked again.

Serge nodded, laughing. - Yeah, it is. And they're right man, you're taking way too long. How about I take it from here? - He asked Eric, who crossed his arms and looked at everyone else annoyed. - Alright, fine! Do what you want! I just wanted you guys to get an accurate picture of what was happening. - He complained.

The rest of the pokemon in table either chuckled or giggled, and Serge cleared his throat as he continued the story.

* * *

 _\- Ooooh, about time you got here! We've been waiting for you, friend! - Mismagius exclaimed, beckoning me to come closer. I stepped forward, looking at the ghost-type pokemon around me nervously. To be honest, this was the last place in the world where I wanted to be. - Hey, what's going on? - I greeted, looking at a Misdreaveus. - Looking good today! - I just kept on complimenting everyone I passed by until I got to Mismagius. - Hey, Misma! What's up?! How are things coming up, eh? Good, good, right? How's the family, eh? - I asked him as casually as I could, trying to make the situation as friendly as possible._

 _Though it turned out I was doing quite the opposite, as the guy just glared down at me. - Oh fine, we're doing fine... But how about we skip formalities and cut to the part when you give us our money back, Serge? - He asked me. I gulped down nervously, because, in all honesty, I was fucked._

 _\- Oh... Yeah, about that... You see, I have something funny to tell you. I... I... I don't have it... - I was lifted off the ground as he grabbed me by my neck, flailing around as I tried to escape._

 _\- We gave you five years, and you cam back after SEVEN years, and you STILL don't have our money?! - He asked me. I wanted to say "Yet", but I knew that after that he wasn't going to buy it. I was screwed. - You come back here, knowing that you don't have the money and still have the guts to tell us that you don't have our money?! -He repeated. - Well, in that case, I think we won't only keep the initial payment, but we're also going to take something else from you... Your freedom! - He shouted, my eyes widening as he slammed me against the ground. - Pin him down! - He ordered his lackeys, the two banettes holding me on the ground, spreading my legs. I started shouting as he knew what he was going to do._

 _\- Please, give me a little more time! Don't clip my wings! - I pleaded, but he didn't listen, as he stepped towards me menacingly. However, just then, I saw something blue glowing between the trees, and the next instant, a blue sphere crashed into the ground behind him and sent him flying away. I quickly got up and tried to run away, but I was pinned down by the banettes as they jumped on me. - Oh come on! - I yelled, as I had blown the only chance to get away that I had._

 _Mismagius got up from the ground, shaking his head and looking around, trying to find the culprit of the attack. - Who dares interrupt me! Show yourself, you bastard! - He shouted._

 _\- Over here... - A voice said, everyone turning to face the source. We found ourselves looking at a small bipedial creature covered by a cloak. The banettes recognized it instantly._

 _\- Boss! That's the pokemon we told you about! -One of them shouted, the figure turning to face them, both of the ghost-types visibly tensing up, trembling in fear._

 _\- Oh... so you're the two pokemon that were following me, eh? - He chuckled. - Here I was wondering if you two desperately wanted to join me... But alas,just as I was going to seal your fate, you decided to leave. I was so disappointed... but nevertheless, I found exactly who I was looking for. - The figure said, looking at me, and now it was my turn to tremble in fear._

 _\- Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry, but he owes us some money, so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for your turn! You... you... - Mismagius began. He wasn't intimidated... yet._

 _The figure couldn't help but chuckle. - So you think your interests are more important than the interests of the dead? - The figure asked, everyone freezing in place._

 _\- Wha... What did you just say? - The big ghost type questioned again, a little shocked at the figure's response. The cloaked figure took off his hood... and needless to say, the lower half of my beak touched the dirt as I saw Eric standing there._

 _\- My name... Is Eric. Or should I say... was? - He questioned, looking at everyone. - I am pretty sure you all know who I was... correct? - He asked once more, almost everyone just as terrified as I was._

 _\- Eric? The... the hero that... that saved the world and... died in the process?! - Mismagius screamed, now understanding the severity of the situation._

 _The riolu laughed. - Yes! In the flesh! - He exclaimed, then fell silent. - Well... actually, no flesh. Ghosts don't have any flesh, as you may have guessed. - He followed, giving everyone a wide, terrifying smile, sending shivers down my spine. It was at this point that everyone realized what was going on, and some were already backing away._

 _\- You mean.. that... - Mismagius spoke up, stuttering with every word. Even though he was a ghost-type pokemon, actual pokemon ghosts were much different... and scary, than ghost-types._

 _\- I am dead? Yes... you see, when I died, by body was trapped in another dimension, but my soul was dragged straight down to this hell's world... Where I have been waiting, suffering alone in a never ending sea of darkness where you can't feel, nor see, nor hear anything. There is NOTHING beyond true death... - He said, extending his arms and looking sky high. - And to be blunt... It gets kind of lonely over there, all alone... And I said: "Hey, wouldn't it be nice if there were some other pokemon here with whom to share this experience?" - He stepped forward. - So I came back in search of some companions... and the first pokemon I thought of was my good old friend Serge. At first I knew that him alone would be enough to satisfy my need for companionship... But thankfully, along with him I have found some other "friends" that I can drag down to my special hell! - He shouted, everyone either shaking or backing away, terrified._

 _I was also extremely scared. As far as I knew, Eric could've very well come back from the grave to haunt me... And I knew that his ghost was around, because I had seen it after he died! I was scared shitless at the moment, and Mismagius seemed to notice, my fear spreading to the rest of the pokemon in the clearing. - So... What do you say... - The ghostly riolu asked, his paws and eyes glowing. - Who wants to die first?! - He asked, showing his fangs._

 _The result of all of this was immediate, as everyone started running for their lives, screaming as Eric laughed like a maniac, throwing aura spheres everywhere. Even Mismagius started running away like a coward as I stayed where I was, covering my head with my wings, trembling as dozens of explosions went off around me. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and the ghost stopped throwing aura spheres, and I rose my head to look up... only to see Eric staring right at my eyes, his eyes going past mine and staring into my soul._

 _I shouted as I backed away from him. - Please don't take my soul! Don't eat me either! I don't taste very good! - He shouted, not really sure what to say anymore. What the ghost did would be forever burned into his memory. He laughed. Really hard._

 _\- Eat you?! How is a ghost going to try and eat you if they don't have a body?! - He asked me, and I just laid there, dumbfounded. The "ghost" began making scary faces, sticking his tongue out and making fun of me._

 _\- What... Who the hell are you? - I asked, really skeptical. The riolu pointed at himself, smiling._

 _\- It's me! Eric! I'm alive! - He exclaimed. I just looked at him, distrusting of what he was saying. He smiled. - Alright, I guess you want some proof, don't you? - He asked me. I nodded in response, and he rose his right paw and showed me the emblem on the back of it. The moment I saw the drawing my heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be him, could it? I mean, he fell into an endless abyss in another dimension! My brain said no, but my heart wanted to say yes..._

* * *

Lucy gagged and pointed at her mouth, everyone else bursting in laughter at the Pidgeot's last words, asides from Jake, who simply looked at the bird, amused. - What?! What are you laughing at?! - He asked, angrily munching on a gummy.

Whilst everyone was laughing, Jake facepalmed. - You do realize that what you just said sounds extremely romantic and ridiculous in this context, right? I mean, we know that you were a writer, but... We all think that this last phrase was a little too... "corny"? Is the term correct? - Jake asked the rest of the team members, who were still laughing.

Elly bobbed her head up and down and confirmed this. Serge just sighed. - Alright. Let me repeat that part then...

* * *

 _I still had my doubts, so I decided to test him. - What did I do before I joined your team? - He quickly asked._

 _\- Pidgeot, the Daring Reporter! - He said the last part with a small hint of sarcasm._

 _\- What is the name of our team, why did we choose it, and when?! - I asked, since I knew that all of those things were really private._

 _\- The name of our team is Team Star, we came up with that because Elly and I noticed that we had the same drawing of a star on the back of our paws. We both have it on the back of our right paws, although her's is under the fur of her front right paw. We decided it whilst we were staying inside the guild whilst waiting until it stopped raining. We had just come back from visiting Skye's grave and saying our farewells... - I didn't let him say anything else. I got up and gave him the biggest hug I could muster with my wings._

 _\- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ALIVE! HOLY SHIT ERIC! - I couldn't help myself._

* * *

Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat. - Yeah... you nearly chocked me to death. You were ecstatic! - The riolu commented, Serge smiling.

\- Well I think anyone would've been ecstatic in my place. - He said, now sitting calmly on his chair, satisfied with what they had eaten. - Well, that's about the end of the story. After that, I told Eric everything that had happened briefly, we waited the whole night in an inn and then we left at the crack of dawn... And I think you all know what happened next. - The bird finished the story.

\- That was a good story and all, but… just what did you have to do with those guys? - Elly asked, legitimately curious as to why Serge had been dealing with those kind of pokemon.

The bird didn't answer immediately, instead making as if he hadn't heard the question, but the eevee kept her glare on him, and he eventually gave up. - Back before I was a famous reporter I had a little bit of money shortage… So I asked them for money that I would return at a later date. To make sure I returned it however, I had to give them something precious in return so I had to come back later, and they chose it for me… However, turns out the gave me a lot more money than I could've ever wanted… And needless to say, I never earned enough to return it, not even in two years. - He explained.

Jake took this chance to press the bird. - If that's the case, then where did you spend all of that money? I mean, you should've returned it if it was too much, that way you could've avoided yourself all the trouble, couldn't you? - The sneasel theorized, the Pidgeot getting visibly anxious.

\- Well.. I.. spent it on ink, paper… you know? All that stuff… - He explained, though for the ice type that sounded like a poor excuse. He was getting close to the bottom of the Pidgeot's odd behaviour in the last few months. He would've wanted it if he hadn't had to do so, but fearing that his extracurricular activities could eventually have a negative impact on the rest of the team, he had taken it upon himself to find out what was wrong.

Before he could ask again, however, Eric took the word. - And what did they take from you that was so valuable to risk your life? I mean, you knew those guys would most likely maim you or worse if you came back without their money, and you still did go back without the money. What did they take that was so valuable? - The riolu asked, both curious yet at the same time jumping in before Jake asked another dangerous question. His aura powers allowed him to sense just how much tension there was between those two.

Serge didn't know if he should answer that question. If he told them, they probably wouldn't get it.. but he couldn't just walk away without saying it, could he? - Well... It's a pearl. A blue pearl that someone gave me a long time ago… someone valuable to me. - He confessed, everyone's curiosity now peaking. However, he suddenly rose up, slamming his wings on the table. - Listen… I don't want to talk about this stuff, alright? It's… really personal. The months after your "death", when I left… I went to fix everything I still had to solve out there. Deals. Some debts, etcetera… I wanted to finish I had done in my life so I could begin anew here, with all you guys. Get a clean slate. - He confessed.

Everyone fell silent as he explained himself. - Look… I've done some stuff, ok? - He said, biting his tongue, Zed and Lucy's eyes widening as they remembered Reap's words way before the time freeze, back when Nymphe had attacked the town for the first time he had said something along those lines… - Stuff… That I'm not proud of. However, I've changed. I've worked really hard lately to wrap up everything I had and fix all the mistakes I had done in my… previous life. - He kept saying, Jake now watching the bird's movements closely.

He didn't like having to do this, watching his friends to see any patterns to suggest they were lying, but luckily he didn't see anything then. He was either being honest, or was really good at lying. He wanted to believe that the first scenario was the real one. - But... Please, I don't want to relieve bad memories, alright? Let's just drop it here, and maybe... someday, when I feel well enough about it I can tell you guys what I did that was so bad. - He finished, sitting back on his chair. Everyone agreed with this, since they were curious to know what Serge meant by huge mistake, but didn't want to pressure him unnecessarily.

\- Of course. We don't want to force you. Tell us whenever you feel like it, or don't. We can understand if you don't want to share it with us. - Zed said, speaking for everyone else. They all had some story they didn't want to speak about with anyone or some particular pokemon, such as Lucy, who had only shared her story with Elly and the zorua besides her. After that, the dark-type got down from his chair. - Well... If you'll excuse us, I think we're going to be in our room sleeping. We're exhausted from the mission. - He said, then turned to face Eric and Elly. - Fantastic meal, by they way! - He complimented the chefs.

Lucy jumped down besides him. - Yeah! I'm stuffed! - She agreed with him, then nudged him playfully. - Race you to bed! - She exclaimed, and before Zed could answer, the door to their room open and closed as Lucy went inside. She had gotten a LOT faster after training, and sure, she could go at a normal speed, like when they all ran together... or she could go at that absurd speed, which left Zed standing alone.

Hey, wait! - He called for her as he rushed to their room. - Don't make me run, please! - He shouted as he went into their room and closed the door, giggles coming from behind the walls. After a few minutes, they were inaudible, leaving the other four pokemon sitting on their chairs.

Serge was the next to leave the table, walking towards the entrance. - I think I'm gonna go fly for a bit... Get this whole meal digested... That is if I can even take off! - He looked at the two pokemon that had cooked that day and waved goodbye. - Later! - He exclaimed as he opened the door and left. Through the window they saw him walking away from the house, then spreading his wings and taking off with ease. Jake sighed in disappointment. On one hand, he had hoped he would finally catch the bird and figure out exactly what troubled him, but... On the other hand, just as Elly had pointed out, he should respect his privacy...

He remembered Electro's words back when he was helping at the construction site. Maybe he did worry too much? - Well... Today was an excellent meal. I thank you both. - He told the duo, who nodded in silence, probably having a psychic conversation. - Now... I need to find something to relax... - He muttered to himself, although Elly must've heard him, because her ears immediately perked up. - Hey! How about we play some chess! I want some revenge for last time! - She exclaimed.

Jake considered the offer. To play a game that was an accurate description of his job, and in the which he had beaten time and time again everyone in that house? Now, he didn't like to boast, but... He could not put down the offer to boost his self-esteem and improve his mood whilst at the same time beating Elly at chess. However, he decided to tease her a little. - Revenge? I mean... If you wish to... But I must warn you that you're picking fights with the wrong rival. - He warned her, a sly smirk on his face. He waited exactly two seconds...

\- Are you challenging me? - She asked, getting down from her chair.

"Bingo" The sneasel thought. - Maybe I am... It is up to you to interpret my words as either a challenge... or an insult. Whichever you prefer. - He simply said, looking as calm as possible.

Elly crouched down. - Oh it's ON! - She exclaimed, rushing to their room to fetch the chessboard and the pieces, all whilst Eric called her name, at first with concern, then annoyance. As soon as she returned, the checkered board and the small chess with the pieces, looking really happy.

\- Elly! - The riolu called her again, the eevee looking at him, confused. He pointed at the table, specifically at the huge mess on it, and then at the kitchen counter.

\- Oooooh... Yeah, about that... Listen sweetie... Can you please, um... Clean it up for me? - She asked him. His frown grew. - Please? - She asked again, his frown growing more. - Pretty please? - She asked a third time. He rolled his eyes as she put on her pleading face, smiling.

\- Alright alright, I'll do it. - He finally said, the eevee cheering and thanking him before going over to the fire place, putting the board and the pieces down and opening the box. - But I better get that reward tonight! - He exclaimed all of a sudden, the eevee blushing madly. However, she got an idea as to how to turn it around on him, and she slowly sneak up on him, getting on her hind legs and leaning on his shoulder.

\- Don't worry... Just for this tonight I'll give you the super-deluxe treatment... - She said, winking at him seductively. He couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye, holding three plates in his paws.

\- And may I ask... Just what does this super-deluxe treatment contain? - He asked, following the joke. She gave him a seductive smile and inched closer to him, whispering to his ear. His blush grew more and more as she kept whispering, too low for Jake to hear, but he could imagine what the couple was talking about. Eric shouted in surprise and almost dropped the plates, hurrying over the to the kitchen top and leaving them there, sitting on the floor with his back against the cupboards, his legs crossed. - Arceus Elly! - He simply exclaimed, the eevee giggling.

\- Oh... and there's more to come, be sure of it... And besides, knowing you you'll probably have this done in half an hour, won't you, sweetheart? - She asked seductively, winking at him. He blushed again, his legs crossing even more tightly and nodding enthusiastically. The eevee giggled and turned around, walking away whilst also shaking her rear more than usual, Jake watching the whole scene, amused. Eric sat there for a good five minutes until he snapped out of his thoughts and got to work. Meanwhile, Elly prepared the game for her and Jake, all whilst humming to herself.

\- You know, I don't think persuading a male to do whatever you want with sexual innuendos is exactly the "cleanest" way to do it. - He said, hoping Elly caught on to his own joke. She caught it... and it's other meaning too, blushing madly as she guessed he had assumed what her and Eric had been whispering about.

\- Well... To be honest... - She inched closer to Jake. - I was going to give him a reward tonight anyways... He's been a real sweetheart today... - She admitted, retreating to her cushion as she laid out all the pieces on the board.

Jake couldn't help but chuckled, crossing his arms and laying back on the cushion under him. - Clever... Very clever... Seems like you've improved since last time... - He commented, the eevee giggling as she placed the last pawns.

What can I say? - She asked, looking at Jake. He could see fire in her eyes. - You might be surprised. - She muttered, smiling. Jake couldn't help but smile back.

\- Oh, I certainly hoped so... - He responded. Meanwhile, Eric took a few moments to look at the duo, gulping down. There was certainly going to be a lot of screaming that afternoon...

* * *

\- Rook to B2. - Jake calmly announced, moving said piece to that spot. - Check. - He followed. He still had quite a handful of pieces on the board. He had two pawns left, a bishop, a rook and, obviously, his king. Elly, however, wasn't doing so good, since she only had a pawn, a knight and her king left. She groaned in annoyance as she moved her king away from the rook's range.

\- King to C3 – She said as she moved the valuable piece with her psychic powers. Eric watched all of this unfold with a smile on his face, all whilst reading a book. It was about a mysterious murderer that was on the loose in a small village, and the terrified townsfolk had to find out who it was before it took them all out one by one... It was actually a really fun book, and he had his theories on who it could be. However, Jake had said something about "It's always the butler" or something amongst those lines a few days ago, and Elly had gotten really angry, so Eric hoped the sneasel hadn't spoiled the book's ending to him...

Jake smiled as he moved his bishop to align itself with Elly's king. - Bishop to E5. Check. - He repeated, much to Elly's annoyance.

\- King to C4! - She exclaimed, really angry. A smile appeared on Jake's face as she moved that piece for the last time, swiftly grabbing the rook and placing it on the C2 square.

Rook to C2. Checkmate. - He announced proudly, Elly screaming in anger as she threw the rook away, extremely angry. - I do believe that is five games in a row. Five games in a row that you have lost Elly. - He said, feeling really cocky.

\- Oh shut up! - She retorted pouting and throwing herself onto one of the bigger cushions. - F... - She swore into the wool filled pillow, slamming her paws against it, acting like a cub, all whilst Jake watched with a smile on his face. Eric looked at him.

\- Dude, of course she gets angry with that huge shit-eating grin on your face. You actually look kind of terrifying. - He told the sneasel, whose smile got smaller, although it didn't vanish.

\- Do you wish you fight me? Try to defend your mate's honour! - He exclaimed, teasing the riolu.

Eric wasn't about to fall for that however, instead laying back on the cushion and raising the book higher so Jake couldn't see his face. - Nah, I'll pass. I'm in a good mood right now, and I don't want my day to be ruined. Thank you and goodbye. - The riolu said, pushing away the sneasel's offer. He really didn't want to face Jake right now, as he was being honest about not wanting to have his day ruined.

Jake guessed that he wasn't going to play anymore chess that day, so he started picking up the pieces one by one, spending a good ten minutes looking around for the rook Elly had violently thrown. Thankfully, it was still intact, as he found lying at the other side of the house. Elly stopped complaining and laid on the cushion, lying on her belly and looking at Jake with slight jealously, Eric completely focused on reading now. He had improved his reading skills, and could read much faster than before, but he was nowhere close to Elly's level.

It was then when they heard knocking on the door, all three of the pokemon sitting around turned to face the door. The eevee groaned as she got up on her paws. - I'll go… It's probably Serge. - She muttered, walking over to the door and opening it with her psychic powers. To her shock, however, it wasn't the Pidgeot standing at the other side of the entrance, but rather a familiar duo. A meowth and a chimchar. - Oh my gosh! Mick! Milly! - She exclaimed, Jake and Eric now getting up as well and looking at the entrance.

\- Heya! How are you doing? - The chimchar greeted whilst Elly and her hugged.

Eric walked over to them. - Mick! What a surprise! - He greeted as he hugged the meowth, surprised to see him there. - You should've told us you were coming over! When did you get here? - The riolu asked, Elly returning to his side. Mick and Milly looked at eachother, confused.

\- We… did? We sent you guys a letter this morning to say we were coming over this afternoon. Didn't you receive it? - The meowth asked. The eevee rose an eyebrow and shook her head, but Eric bit his lip as he remembered that letter that morning that was addressed to him and Elly.

\- Well… I saw a letter addressed to us this morning… but I forgot to read it. - He excused himself, rubbing the back of his head. - We were out almost all morning, so we didn't have a chance to read it. Sorry. - He apologized. Milly giggled.

\- Don't worry. What's done is done! - She said. - But anyways… can we come in and chat? It's been ages! - The chimchar followed. Elly nodded as she stepped out of the way and lead them in, the other three pokemon following her as Eric closed the door. - Wow… nice house. Pretty small for six pokemon, don't you think? - Milly asked.

The eevee lead them to the small fireplace and they all sat down over there, Jake still picking up all the chess pieces. - Greetings. I believe you are MIck and Milly, correct? - He asked, both of the guests looking at him as he bowed down. - Eric and Elly talk about you a lot. - He followed, both of the pokemon bowing down as well in response to Jake's formal manners.

\- You must be Jake, right? They've also talked a lot about you. - Mick greeted, a smile on his face. Milly greeted him as well, but her eyes her now focused on the chessboard underneath his arm. She pointed at it.

\- Is that by any chance a chessboard? - She asked, the ice-type looking down at it and nodding. Before Milly could ask if they could play, Elly jumped into the conversation, chuckling.

\- Trust me, Milly. You do NOT want to play against him. He cheats. - She almost spat out, still really angry with him. Jake, however, didn't take offence in Elly's lie, and instead chuckled.

\- She is angry because she has lost to me five times in a row to me. We have been playing chess all afternoon, and not once has she come close to winning. - He told the chimchar, who covered her mouth and giggled as Elly blew up.

\- Oi! - She shouted, blushing. - I got close to beating you the fifth time! - She followed, standing on her paws.

\- No you did not. All went according to my plans. I merely used a strategy that would put both of us in a dangerous position, but it was never truly dangerous for me, I just made it look like it so you didn't feel as bad when I defeated you for a fifth time. - He calmly explained. Elly groaned in annoyance, tempted to just spout a flurry of insults at Jake. Not only was he being EXTREMELY cocky, but also teasing her all the time. Eric noticed that the ambiance was getting really heated, so he decided to propose something.

\- Hey… How about I make some tea? You must be thirsty from walking all the way from Voltaire. - He pointed out. Mick and Milly looked at eachother briefly before bursting into laughter simultaneously. - What?! - Eric asked, confused.

\- You really should've read that letter man… We finished moving here today! We actually live a couple houses down the road, so you guys can come visit us anytime you want! - Mick announced, clearly happy to tell this to their friends.

\- Really? I thought you had decided not to move after... - He bit his lip as he almost said that, Elly glaring at him, her eyes telling him to shut up. The room suddenly fell into silence as Mick and Milly's faces went grim, Jake looking at the other four pokemon with confusion, since he didn't know what they were talking about. The riolu decided to break the silence by clapping his paws. - Well... I think I'm going to prepare that cup of tea... - He said, walking over to the kitchen top to prepare the hot drink.

Meanwhile, Mick and Milly just smiled it off and sat down, chatting briefly with Jake and Elly. The sneasel didn't really know the duo too much outside from what Eric and Elly had said before, one these being Milly's... accident. He didn't know much, other than it had affected her a lot and that it had to do with the time freeze. He was curious, but seeing just how tense everything had gotten when Eric was about to say something persuaded him to not do so. However, he couldn't avoid seeing Milly glancing both at him and the chess game besides him, and he was getting a slight sensation that she really wanted to battle him.

\- Well... And how have you two been? We haven't about you two after he came back, so we were hoping to learn how things were coming up. - The meowth said, expressing his interest in knowing how their life was.

-Oh... it's been pretty normal so far. Me and Eric took a down from rescuing for a couple months... and things have been really peaceful lately. In all honesty, I'm happy that things are like this. - The eevee said, a smile on her face. However, her words made the riolu frown. He grabbed the tea pot carefully and poured some of the tea inside of the "glasses" they had, which were basically glasses but made out of stone. If she was really enjoying all this down time... then did that mean that she wasn't feeling like returning to action? She had told him something like that that morning... had she been lying to him back then?

\- However... Me and Eric were discussing it this morning, and we think it's about time we get back into the swing of things, both for our sakes and our friends', since they've been doing double the work lately. - The eevee followed, her mate's face suddenly beaming as he heard those words. He picked up the cups and carefully carried the steaming hot tea over to the other four pokemon, handing it out to Milly and Mick, leaving Jake's cup in front of him so it cooled and Elly grabbed her's with her psychic powers, much to Mick and Milly's surprise. They both relaxed quickly however. "Thank you, Honey..." She said in his mind, the riolu appreciating the thanks.

\- Wow... I forgot that you had psychic powers now Elly... - Milly said, bringing the tea up to her mouth and taking a sip. - Hmm... Pecha Berry? - She asked the riolu, who nodded.

\- It's her favourite. We've got some Oran Berry tea too, and Apple flavoured... and also mint I think, Jake's favourite. - The riolu said, pointing at the sneasel who was carefully grabbing the tea in his hands, which were ice cold at the moment, blowing at the liquid, eyeing the riolu and nodding.

\- Oh it's certainly a favourite over here too... - Milly mused as she took another sip, enjoying the flavour in her mouth. - But anyways, back to topic... What did you mean by having to do double the work? - The chimchar asked Elly as Eric and Mick entered a small conversation concerning the progress in repairing the damages done to the town, a conversation which Jake joined soon.

\- Well... When we made the team almost a year ago, we called ourselves Team Star... but that's the whole team all together. Inside of the team we've got what we've decided to call "Sub-teams". We've got three sub-teams: Pokepals, which is composed by Eric and me. - Elly explained, the riolu glancing at the eevee as he heard his name being mentioned. The eevee shook her head with a smile and he smiled back, returning to his conversation. Elly saw Milly's amused look, and the eevee rolled her eyes. - Yeah, yeah, yeah... we kept Pokepals. Say whatever you want. It grew up on me, alright? - The eevee pouted, Milly giggling. - Well... asides from that, we have Team Shadowbolt, whose members are Zed and Lucy... You remember them, right? -

\- Of course I do! The little cute black fox and the shinx? - Milly asked, not really sure what species Zed was. The eevee giggled at that description of Zed.

\- Yeah. That cute black fox is called a zorua. - The eevee explained, Milly nodding, repeating that Zed was a cutie, Elly giggling softly as she said this. - Well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to say that. If his mate heard you she'd have your head. - Elly commented, moving her head towards the entrance to the duo's room.

\- His mate is the shinx? - Milly guessed, and Elly nodded in response. The chimchar fell silent for a few seconds before giggling. - Well they sound like a really cute couple! - She concluded, Elly laughing out loud, finding it funny how the fire-type defined both of them as cute, when Lucy had quite the temper.

\- Well... Anyways yeah, that's both of them, and the last team, which doesn't have a name, is formed by Jake and Serge. - The eevee concluded, Milly looking at the sneasel. - Serge? The name rings a bell... But anyways, so Jake here is part of your team too? - She asked.

The eevee shrugged. - Well duh, he lives with us. - The normal-type pointed out, Milly facepalming as she realized just how dumb of that question that was, Elly bursting out in laughter. The three males had stopped talking and were now looking at the females, who were laughing hysterically. Eventually, they calmed down again and the conversation resumed.

Eric leaned close to Elly. - Hey Elly, what do you think of the new policy referring to umbreons? - The riolu asked, Elly's ears falling down to the sides of her head, really sad, but her eyes flared up immediately afterwards.

\- It's horrible! It's borderline racist! How can something like that be approved by the capital? My father isn't going to come back from the dead, so why are they detaining all umbreons in the region and interrogating them?! - She exclaimed, really angry.

The rest of the pokemon nodded with her, agreeing. - Yes. It's extremely unnecessary, and only denotes just how horrible this government is... I hope they change it shortly. - Mick muttered, his arms crossed. Jake sat on his cushion, rubbing his chin.

\- I do not agree with the way this "policy" is being carried out, because, in all honesty, it sounds like an extreme measure and borderline xenophobic. However, Blake did fake his death twice, so, although I don't like how they're doing it, I can't completely disagree with it. - The sneasel responded. Eric was about to respond but bit his tongue. Jake was right there, Blake did come back from the dead more than once, but... still, it didn't justify what was being done. Elly's anger only increased when the ice-type said this.

\- Are you serious, Jake?! He disintegrated in front of our eyes. He turned to dust and was trapped in a completely different dimension! How do you want him to revive?! - She shouted at the top of her lungs, the sneasel sitting there, unfazed by the eevee screaming at her. - And besides, if he was back, then we'd take care of him again. We wouldn't let him get away with all of that for so long... not again. - Elly finished, sitting back down, covering her face with her paws. Talking about all of that... it brought back too many memories and got her really emotional.

The riolu crawled up to her and gave her a hug, the rest of their friends looking away, ashamed that they had brought up said topic in front of her. Milly sighed and looked at Jake. - Say Jake... Do you want to have a match? - She asked, pointing at the chessboard besides him. He looked at it and nodded, accepting her challenge. Mick steeped in however.

\- I don't think that's a good idea... She's... ummm... really good at chess. And I mean... REALLY GOOD. - He added. The riolu hugging the eevee looked at his friend.

\- And Jake's almost god-like at it, so she's going to be entertained. - He said, then looked back at Elly, whose eyes were closed, holding back tears. - How about we drop politics and talk about something else? - He asked her, the eevee opening her beautiful sky blue eyes and nodding, the riolu smiling as he nuzzled her nose affectionately. Jake and Milly moved away from the group and went over to the table, sitting and organizing the board.

\- Black or white? - Jake asked in an almost monotonous tone of voice.

\- Whites. - She said, Jake looking at her confused. Black always moved first, but she simply smiled. - I know blacks move first in your rules... but where I come from, whites move first. - She said, the sneasel sighing, deciding to play by her "rules", since she had proposed playing. The game began with Milly moving a pawn. The first couple of moves the duo didn't say anything, focusing on the game and preparing their strategies. Milly looked at Jake, breaking the silence. - Light against Darkness... Aura Knights against the Dark Eons... That is the origin of this game, is it not? - The chimchar asked Jake, who nodded as he moved his bishop.

\- Yes. Although some say that this game predated written history, the first known tactical use of chess was during the first great war between the Aura Knights and Dark Eons. The Aura Knights were the first to use to plan out their strategies and predict how the flow of battle could go. The Dark Eons caught on as they pillaged and attacked the Knight's villages. It is tradition for black to go first, symbolizing that the Dark Eons were the ones that started the war. The one who starts a game of chess by proposing to play is the one that picks blacks to symbolize this. - He said, as he watched Milly eat one of his pawns with a rook, and then he immediately moved in with the bishop and removed that piece from play. - It is also said that turning down the offer to play a game of chess is considered an honour, as one if trying to avoid confrontation with the dark enemy and instead trying to find a better way to solve the conflict. - He followed.

Milly smiled back as she moved one of her knights to take care of yet another pawn, threatening Jake's bishop. - Where I come from, it is quite the opposite... Whites start to symbolize the eternal struggle of light and darkness, and how light must always prevail over darkness. Also, turning down a game of chess is considered an offence to the honour of the challenger, since it is interpreted as the challenged not considering the challenger to be up to their level of strategy and intelligence and degrading them... or can also be considered as a coward's move, since said pokemon knows they will lose against this for, their pride gets the best of them... -

\- And they end up playing and losing. - Jake concluded as he guessed the end, retreating from his position and returning his bishop to his part of the board. - Interesting strategy, trying to win the game before it even begins... And may I ask where you come from? - Jake asked, not realizing that he had just fallen into Milly's trap.

The chimchar smiled. - I come from Johto, the region where it is said that the Aura Knights originated. I come from an... interesting family. But I've left all of that behind, too many back memories. - She said, explaining her origins, but still remaining mysterious. - And what about you, where do you come from? - She asked, the sneasel realizing what she was doing, smiling.

\- Clever... You use my politeness against myself. You told me all of this to get me to ask you about your origins... and now you ask me mine, and knowing that if I were to not answer truthfully, I would be considered a horrible contestant and conversation partner. - He said, the chimchar shrugging. Jake smiled back. - Well... I come from this region, but not from this time. I was born during the Time Freeze. - The ice-type confessed, Milly's curiosity now peaking.

\- The Time Freeze... Everyone talks about it nowadays... - She said, lifting a knight and keeping it in the air, spinning her hand around, making circles with the piece. - Murder. Rape. Cannibalism. I hear a lot of horrible things about it all the time , everyone saying that it is the most horrible event in our recent history. - She put down her knight. - In all honesty, I'm grateful to have been frozen myself so I didn't go through that. - She confessed, then looked at Jake, raising an eyebrow. - And how was it then? Was it as horrible as pokemon say? - She asked, Jake remaining silent for a few seconds, then nodding.

\- They were dark times, that is true. They were times when... Only strength prevailed. The strongest survived and thrived. Those who left their emotions... themselves, behind, and became primals managed to pull through... And the rest, the weak... those who refused to lose themselves into despair were devoured alive. - He explained, putting down his own knight with force, that chess piece making a loud noise as it hit the checkered board.

\- Is that so? Well... may I ask something else then? - She politely asked him, the sneasel nodding, already planing his next set of questions. - How did you manage to survive. I mean... You look weak physically, in my opinion. Thin, small... Not the best physical shape in the which to survive such a world. - She pointed out.

Jake nodded. - That is true... I do not appear to be strong... And I knew this from birth. Since I was a cub, I was always than the average sneasel, and growing up only helped so much... My parents even considered leaving me in the middle of the forest at the young age of one... But what they didn't know at that time, was that I could perfectly understand their words and knew their meaning. - He said, the pointed at his head. - In a world where strength was the only way to survive... I chose intelligence, something many had pushed away in favour of simple brutality. I took my disadvantage... and turned it into an advantage, leading my foes in expertly crafted traps by using my own weak appearance as a bait. I was considered an easy meal by many... just before their lives were ended by a deadly row of spikes, or a log crushing their heads. - He concluded, slamming his queen on top of Milly's last bishop.

The chimchar looked at him. His body temperature had increased a lot. He was feeling really passionate about talking about this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zed and Lucy walking out of their room, greeting everyone, including her, and joining Eric, Elly and Mick in their conversation. However, the monkey was very interested in hearing the rest of Jake's story. - I see... So you have killed before, haven't you? - Milly questioned, the sneasel nodding. Milly fell silent, closing her eyes as she decided on her next move.

\- Unfortunately, I was forced to do so... But I was quickly taken in by Dusknoir and... after that, I believe everyone knows the story. - He said, Milly nodding. - My turn to ask now... I have heard that you have some special powers. You can see when one lies or gets angry... How? - He asked. The chimchar smiled, laying back on the chair.

\- Well... now that's an interesting story... You see, since I was small, when I closed my eyes I could feel the warmth emanating from other's bodies. When a pokemon lies, or is acting strangely, their body temperature increases in varying degrees, whether they're good at lying or not. However, no matter which of the cases, their temperature increases... and I can sense it. - She gently knocked over Jake's last rook. - I cannot guess the truth... but I know when you're lying or not. - She said.

Jake looked at her. - Interesting... Although to me it sounds more like a curse, rather than a blessing. - Those words made Milly shift uncomfortably, and her face got visibly angrier.

\- Think of it as you like... I think of it as a gift from our lord... But anyways, there's really nothing more to my "powers"... - She said, looking at the board in front of her. There were more black pieces than whites. - Well well well... Seems that you might win this battle. - She pointed out. He smiled, but shook his head.

\- You have been doing well so far, but... I'm afraid I have to correct you... - Jake moved his queen down to her side, catching her king off guard as he was hiding behind two pawns. It was impossible for her to move either left or right, as Jake had caught those sides with his queen, and up and up to the right were blocked by her own pawns. - Check... - Jake sung, Milly blindly moving her king up and to the left... only to be eaten by Jake's bishop. - ...mate. - He concluded, Milly looking up at him, a serious look on her face at first, but then began laughing.

\- Very good! You're an excellent strategist! No wonder Eric and Elly allowed you to join their team... As far as I know, they only let the best of the best in... - The monkey pointed out, clapping to congratulate Jake. He bowed, thanking her for playing a game with him.

\- Thank you. You were an admirable adversary, Milly, but I'm afraid not even at your best you could come close to defeat me. - He said. Suddenly, she smiled.

\- Who said I was playing serious? - She asked him, the sneasel looking over to her. - You see... there is a strategy... where one loses on purpose so they obtain more information about their enemy. So far, we've been asking eachother questions... and now I know you better than before, so, in the end... it seems that I have also won something. - She explained, Jake smiling as he realized what she had been aiming to do all this time. - But... seeing as you won the game, I'll let you ask me one question. - She said.

The sneasel thought about it briefly, then remembered their previous conversation. - Earlier, when you were talking with Eric and Elly, Eric mentioned something about not moving to Treasure Town after something that had happened... Do you mind telling me what it was? - Jake politely asked her. Milly visibly shifted, feeling really uncomfortable on the chair. However, a promise was a promise...

( **Memory - Undertale** )

\- Last year... I was due to... lay an egg. - She began, Jake's interest peaking, yet at the same time knowing that this wasn't going to be an enjoyable experience. - A lot of things happened after that... Eric was forced to run away, and Mick and me decided to go over to Voltaire and grab our things to move to Treasure Town. We wanted to be close to our friend, Elly, and... Voltaire isn't really the best place for someone to grow up. That town has a lot of history, and many treasure hunters come there to seek for Sky Temple. Some are nice... some aren't. - She continued, shrugging since this was really common.

\- But... a few days before we left... The town was attacked by one of Team Uncario's members. Procella. - She looked at Jake in the eyes. - She attacked with some sort of monsters in tow, killing hundreds... And then she marched towards the peak of the mountain. I stayed home, since... I didn't want to risk losing the baby, an earthquake began and... something fell on my head and I lost consciousness. I woke up after the Time Freeze, after Mick found me in the ruins of our home. We were glad that I was ok... But I began worrying about the baby, wondering if the Time Freeze could've done something. Everything seemed fine... and I ended up laying the egg just fine. - She said with a warm smile.

Jake relaxed, guessing that the story would get better. - And we waited... - She said. - And waited... - She continued. - And... waited... - Jake's smile disappeared, Milly's eyes tearing up. - Six long months of waiting... Every morning I woke up, and placed my hand on the egg, trying to feel my baby inside... But, even with my powers, I couldn't find that warmth... that pleasant, filling warmth of life... - Tears began falling down her face. - Not once did it shake. And the shell never cracked, not even when we buried it... - She said between sobs, Jake looking at her with worry.

\- All our hopes... our expectations... our dreams of... starting a family... - She looked up at Jake, her eyes filled with pain and tears of sadness. - Puf. Gone. - She moved her hands, her arms falling down to her sides. - We had bought a small crib, and when we moved here, we chose a house with two rooms... one for him and me... and the other for them. We never even knew if it was a male or a female... And we had tons of names for them too... - She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Thankfully, the other pokemon in the room were too focused on their conversation to notice them quietly speaking about Milly's... unborn child, the chimchar sniffing. - We don't know why it happened, but... Luckily, it isn't something related to neither Mick or me, so... We can always... try again, but... I don't know if I will ever be able to do it now... - She stopped talking, not wanting to talk anymore.

Jake had never shown his emotions too much. He had always been taught to repress them... But he had emotions. And he was having a hard time trying to not cry. - I... I should've asked. I'm sorry, if... I... brought back bad memories. - He apologized, looking at his legs, sad and ashamed he had pushed Milly to the point of crying. He could see her outline against the window, the setting sun shining through her tears, small sparkles of light flashing briefly in the room.

However, she shook her head. - No... It's ok... You were just curious, you couldn't have known... - She tehn rose her head, sniffing. - And I have to keep staying strong... Because I took it hard... - She glanced at Mick, who was laughing happily with their friends. - But he had it harder. We both wanted to have that child, and... when it happened, it destroyed him. - Jake looked over at Mick, who quickly glanced at them, smiling and waving. Milly returned the wave and Mick rejoined the conversation. - I knew then that... If I stayed like this... all broken and racked with grief... Neither of us would move on, so... I had to get strong... And I took it upon myself to help both of us... - She said. - It gets really hard sometimes... and the option to give up is there, but... I keep going, knowing that, one day, maybe... I'll have another chance at happiness. - She concluded.

Jake jumped up from his seat as he felt something warm touch his cheek. He moved his claw up. There... there was something wet on his face... No... He was crying. It had startled him, since he didn't cry too often. - I hope so, too. - He responded, giving the chimchar a warm, supporting smile. She accepted as she smiled herself, wiping away the last few tears. The duo got up, Jake staying behind to pick up the chess pieces. Milly walked over to Mick, who greeted her... and she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. Everyone looked at her, confused, and the meowth was taken aback by this sudden show of affection... but he couldn't complain. He hugged her back, the image warming the heart of the other pokemon.

Eric also pulled Elly into a small hug, and Zed slowly pushed the reluctant shinx towards him, giving her a hug. She didn't like to be hugged like that in public. Jake looked at the scene in front of him. For the first time in his life he felt a new emotion. Envy. But it wasn't bad, it was just that... seeing all of them like that, with someone in their lives with whom to share those moments... He wished that he could have someone like that someday. He looked out the window and at the sun, remembering the words Milly had just said. - I hope I get a chance at happiness too... - He told himself, wishing with all his heart these words would come true.

( **Stop the music** )

* * *

Eric stared at the burning wood in the fireplace. It was almost midnight now. A few hours ago, when Serge came back, they all decided to go out and eat dinner, to celebrate Mick and Milly moving to Treasure Town. They all talked about the past, they laughed... it was a blast. The house was quiet now, and the only ones who were still up were him, Elly and Zed. He was just looking at the fire, a glass of water besides him, whilst Elly and Zed were reading different books. The eevee to his right yawned, closing the book with her powers and putting it on the ground besides her pillow. - Well... I think I'm going to go bed now... - She said, approaching the riolu. - Can we please leave your prize for tomorrow? I'm really tired... - She pleaded him. She was saying the truth, and Eric could tell.

He gave her a smile and nodded. - Sure. I'll be there in just a while, alright sweetheart? - He told her, the eevee nodding. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for their room, Eric returning to stare at the fire, hearing the door to their room open and then close. Eric sighed as he heard this, returning to his thoughts. Him and Elly had agreed that tomorrow was to be the day they returned to action, but... he still had his doubts about Elly's willingness, and feared that he was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do... at least for the moment.

\- You feeling alright man? You don't look so hot. - Zed asked him as he heard him sigh, getting up from his spot and walking over to Eric. He shook his head.

\- Nah, I'm not feeling too well... - Eric muttered, being honest with the zorua, as he was his best friend. - Hey... can I ask you something? Be honest too. - He asked the dark type, who nodded. - Lately, all of you have been working triple whilst me and Elly have been slacking off. You always say that you're doing fine, but... I always get the feeling you're not being honest. Tell me. Have you all been feeling ok lately, or are you constantly tired? - Eric asked his friend.

He sat down, sighing. - Well... If I have to be honest... Yeah, lately we've all been feeling pretty tired. I can handle it just fine... - Zed said, Eric smiling. - But Lucy... Lately she's been pushing herself way too hard. She thinks that she has to give it her all she's got all the time... But I'm afraid that she's going to crack under the pressure, you know what I mean? - Zed asked, with Eric knowing in response. Lucy had always been like that, trying to do everything perfect the first time around. She wanted to do the best job she could, trying to please everyone... But they all knew that she was being too demanding with herself. - I've told her time and time again that she doesn't have to do that, that this isn't some contest or a life or death situation... but she doesn't answer me directly, or tries to change the topic... - The zorua laid down on the ground, depressed. - I feel like... I'm failing her or something, like... failing as a mate. I know there's something wrong with her, but I just can't seem to find out, and I don't want to force her... Do you know what I mean? - He asked the riolu, who couldn't help but chuckle and move his head from side to side.

\- Boy... do I know how you feel... Elly's sometimes like that too . She tells you the truth, but she doesn't tell you one-hundred percent. And it's infuriating, because at first you think that maybe she just doesn't trust you enough... but then you ask yourself if it's your fault because you're not being good enough for her, am I right? - The riolu asked, Zed nodding enthusiastically. - Well.. Don't worry. These things take time, they are completely normal... at least I think so... - He said, Zed raising an eyebrow. - But still... Just give her some time, keep supporting her and eventually she'll open up. At least that's how it goes with Elly, which I can understand, considering all she's gone through... - He pondered to himself. Zed nodded. He knew what Lucy had suffered in her infancy, and could guess why she was like this all the time. He put his faith in his friend's words, and decided that he would keep supporting her and be with her... through the good and the bad times.

\- But anyways... Yeah, me and Elly are going to go to the guild tomorrow morning and figure out why Chatot wants to talk with us so badly. And after that... we'll go back into action, and hopefully you'll all have less things to worry about. - He winked at his friend, smiling. Zed smiled back, the two pokemon bumping their clenched paws.

\- Alright, can't wait to see you two back into the fray... - The zorua yawned as he spoke, getting up from his spot and looking out the window. - Man... It's really late. - He said, Eric also looking out the window.

\- Yeah, I better go to sleep now if I don't want to feel like trash tomorrow morning. - The fighting-type said, getting up from his pillow and walking over to the kitchen, picking up a bucket of water and throwing it onto the fireplace, extinguishing the fire and making everything go dark all of a sudden. Since him and Zed could see in the dark, there wasn't any problem with that. After checking all the windows were closed, the duo said goodnight to eachother and walked into their respective bedrooms. Eric carefully shut the door behind him, Elly shifting around and looking at him in the dark.

He slowly walked over to her and laid down on the bed, laying on his left side as he looked at Elly. They stared at eachother in silence. - Well... are you ready for tomorrow? - He asked her.

She nodded. - I can hardly wait. - She answered, nuzzling him tenderly. - We better get to sleep now if we want to be able to stand up next morning. - She said, the riolu chuckling in response, agreeing with her.

\- Alright then, goodnight sweetie... - He said, kissing her forehead and going to sleep, wrapping his right arm around his love's waist.

\- Goodnight honey... - She responded, kissing his forehead as well and closing her eyes, crawling up to him, feeling his heart beating next to her head, his breathing... She felt safe... she felt... at home, where she belonged... with him. With these thoughts, the eevee allowed her to relax, and eventually fell asleep in the embrace of the one she loved so dearly.

* * *

A quadruped shadow crept up to the sign. Under the moonlight, it read "Welcome to Treasure Town."

\- Finally... At last I have found you... - The four legged figure said, looking at the town. - Team Star... -

 **Yaaaaayyyy! Someone's after the gang! And it only took me one chapter to introduce a new character! Are they a friend? Are they a foe? Nobody knows!11! (Well... actually, except me and one other guy... also, those ones between the exclamation marks are intended. It's a joke.**

 **But anyways, I'm so glad to be back, guys, thank you all for reading the first actual special chapter in the series. Everything you've read here will either be mentioned in future chapters in the next part, or explained once again, so that's why this chapter isn't necessary to read in order to understand the fic's plot. Still, I thank you immensely for reading this special chapter. There's another one on the way, and after that, I'll (hopefully) be able to release more info on the next part! So yeah, thank you all again for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Special Chapter 2 - Playing with Fire

**Alright so, before we start, I just want to give my thanks to Rayrudan for the OC and for letting me do whatever I wanted with him hahaha! Anyways, more info in the end note, so see you there! On with the chapter!**

 **Special Chapter 2**

 **Playing with Fire**

\- UP AND AT 'EM! - Elly shouted, Eric getting up from bed with a scream, which almost sounded a little too high pitched, coughing afterwards. Elly began laughing. -What… What the hell was that scream?! Good grief who did I become the mate of? A male or a female? - She asked, laughing, all whilst Eric panted heavily, laying on his back and looking at her. She then gave her a sly look, licking her lips. - Hold on lemme check! - She exclaimed as she dived towards him.

What followed could only be described as a mess of tickling, licking and uncomfortable caressing as Elly proceeded to tease Eric in all sorts of inappropriate ways… That was, however, until Jake walked into the room without announcing himself, catching the duo in some rather… interesting positions and activities. -Am I interrupting something? - He calmly asked.

Both Eric and Elly broke apart almost immediately, both of screaming at him. - Jake! What the hell, get out, get out! - Elly shouted as Eric faced away, a blush on both of their faces. Jake bowed and left the room.

Outside of the room the rest of the team members were gathered after hearing all the shouting. - So? What's going on in there, what's taking them so long? - Zed asked, clearly annoyed by how long their friends were taking.

\- From what I have seen, it appears as I have caught the mid-coitus, so I do not expect us to be going anywhere for at least half an hour… or however long it takes them to be satisfied. - The ice type informed. Both Zed and Lucy didn't understand what he meant, but Serge faced away.

\- Wow! Really man?! Too much information, now I'm gonna have that stuck in my head for the rest of the day! - The bird complained, clearly not happy with Jake's description of the couple's activities. The sound of something falling over inside of the room was heard, followed by Eric swearing, Elly telling him to please get the chair off the ground as she opened the door, her face showing extreme anger.

\- What the hell are you going to have stuck in your head for the rest of the day?! Can't we at least have some privacy?! - She questioned, the flying-type backing away, but then recovering his ground.

\- The image of you doing… you know what to him, that's what I'm going to have stuck for the rest of the day! There's a time and a place for that sort of stuff! - He shouted. Jake had resist the temptation of saying "You're one to talk…", but remained silent as Elly began screaming at him, all whilst Zed and Lucy laughed as they understood what Jake had said just now.

Eric was next to exit the room, looking annoyed. - Alright alright, everyone calm down… Let's just forget this ever happened… what time is it. - He inquired, yawning.

-It's almost midday. Elly wanted you to sleep a little longer, but then remember that today's supposed to be the day you guys come back to the guild! I mean, come on! You were the one trying to convince us to allow you back yesterday, and now you're oversleeping? - The bird asked.

Eric's face turned to one to shock as he heard this. - Damn it! I shouldn't have gone to sleep so late… - He facepawed, groaning under his own right paw. - Well, let's go then, come on! - He ordered, going past his friends. Elly looked at him.

\- Hey! Wait! What about breakfast?! - She asked, rushing after them. - Not even a "Good morning!"? - She added later.

Just outside their house however, a quadruped shape awaited. It was a Houndour with Hazel eyes, who musing to himself as he looked at the house in front of him. - Finally… After years of training… This is finally it! - He told himself as he walked towards the house. - Today is the day I finally prove I am the strongest pokemon in the world! - He shouted, pointing at himself with a paw. - I will finally get the fame I deserve, I will wake up in a shower of kisses every morning… And finally I'll be able to share a night with a female companion… - He said this last part really low, to make sure no one else heard him.

\- And to prove myself… I have set upon myself this challenge! Today will be the culmination of years of training every single day, running, sleeping and eating in a strict regime to get as physically fit as possible! - He announced, hastening his step, now running towards the house. - Fear me, Eric the Riolu, for I, Nox, the Strongest Pokemon of all time has come t - He was cut off as the door to the house swung right open and hit him square in the face, knocking him away and out of sight as the riolu walked out the house, discussing with his mate.

\- Well I haven't really had much time to say anything today, haven't I?! - He complained, unaware of the semi-unconscious fire-type pokemon lying behind the door, who was literally seeing stars.

\- Well, it doesn't really take too much thought process to say "Hello Elly! Good morning!" - She responded, all whilst their friends just kept walking out of the house in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. Jake shut the door behind them and saw Nox, who was trying to get up.

\- Blast… I didn't expect… This kind of… attack… - He said, coughing. Jake just looked at him, really confused. - But… The battle has only just begun Eric! Just wait and see! I'll show I'm the strongest! - He said, turning around and walking away, limping. - Ouch, I think I broke my nose… - He muttered to himself as he left, leaving a flabbergasted Jake, who for once couldn't help but show his confusion as he rose an eyebrow.

He rejoined his companions. - Did anyone else see that weird pokemon? - He asked. His words went unheard by his friends however, who were still discussing about the fact that Eric and Elly couldn't have picked a worse time to get "intimate", so to say. He sighed, shrugging it off as just another weird "fan", but something inside of him told him that the Houndour was a little more than just that.

\- Well excuse me for trying to be kind with my mate! Now can you please drop this already?! - Elly screamed at Serge, who glared back at her.

\- I already stopped talking about that ages ago! What are you on about!? I just said that maybe next time you should consider that when there's pokemon waiting for you you shouldn't make them wait! I mean god damn we had to wait a full three minutes until we heard anything! - There was an awkward silence after that statement. - Actually… what the hell were you doing? - He asked her.

Elly didn't answer immediately, but if looks could kill, Serge would've died at least three times already from how Elly was looking at him. - Do you REALLY want to know!? - She asked, extremely angry. Eric was just walking, trying his hardest to ignore the discussing going off behind him, and Lucy and Zed were just chatting calmly, successfully ignoring whatever quarrel the flying-type and the eevee had. As they walked through town, all the pokemon they came across gave them weird looks as they heard certain parts of the conversation which, taken out of context, just sounded dumb.

Eventually, for good or for worse, the riolu wondered to himself. they got to the Police Department, and the building that temporarily served as the guild for their friends. And still, after fifteen minutes of walking at a hasty step, those two had yet to stop arguing. Zed and Lucy looked annoyed, and Jake… well, he didn't show, so Eric couldn't really tell if the Sneasel was either just as bored as he was of hearing them screaming at eachother or if he was over that. Either way, he didn't look really pleased. And the riolu himself… Well, he'd already heard enough.

\- Would you please shut the hell up?! - He screamed over their shouts, his voice so loud that the activity around them temporarily halted, pokemon looking at them in either confusion, surprise or a mix of both. - Arceus! You've been at it since we left! Let's just forget that ever happened and get ready because we're already… - He was cut off as the doors behind him swung wide open, a familiar bird coming out of them. The riolu turned around to look at him, the rest of his team members also looking at Chatot, knowing that things weren't going to get much better. - Here? - The riolu finished, bracing himself for YET another discussion.

However, to their shared surprise, the bird didn't start shouting immediately, but… instead just hurried over to the riolu and shook his paw rapidly. - Oh thank Arceus you came! I'm sorry about the letter. Loudred and Sunflora told me that you received and you weren't too pleased… but I'm way too nervous at the moment to even sit down and relax. - He said. All of this came out of his beak in a record time, and no one asides from Jake understood what the parrot had just said. The winged pokemon turned around and headed back in. - Come with me, quickly! There is no time to waste! - He exclaimed, flapping his wings and going up to the second floor. The whole team looked at eachtoher, and without saying anything, marched in.

The building was crowded, although they could all see that it had changed quite a lot, probably to accommodate the Exploration and Rescue Teams that came by there almost every day. The building was of a rectangular shape, and at the other side, right in front of them, there was a reception, where tons of pokemon were gathered. To the left, an iron door with the words "Dungeons" written on them pretty much gave away what was behind there, and to the right of the desk, they could see three huge billboards. The leftmost one had rescue missions and the sort, the middle one was littered with paintings and sketches of many pokemon's faces, with a prize on their heads, and the rightmost sign was new. It had requests from the pokemon in Treasure Town, and if the other two were full, the third one was overflowing with assignments. Pelippers were flying in and out of the huge hole in the ceiling, and after they left their letters in the reception area, they left, a constant stream of letters coming. In other words, the whole place was brimming with activity and was very easy to get lost in the crowd.

There were tons of police officers, as anyone would've guessed, but there were also an alarming amount of pokemon that were wearing Explorer Badges. The riolu then tapped his neck, and then his chest and finally his back, and groaning in annoyance. He had forgotten his scarf back home, with the badge on it… Wait, that was good! That way, no pokemon would stop him to ask if they could talk with him or he could sign a letter or… - Oh my gosh there they are! - A voice exclaimed. Eric froze.

\- Arceus… why have you forsaken me? - He asked himself in a low voice, low enough so at least Elly could hear him, the eevee being unable to suppress a smile.

\- TEAM STAR! - The same voice then screamed, followed by several squeals and shouts. The riolu immediately started running through the crowd and towards the stairs, the rest of his members standing there for a second… asides from Jake, who immediately dashed towards the center of the room, climbed on top of one of the tables and jumped off, grabbed onto a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling and climbed up, then dropped down as he reached the second level, successfully avoiding the crowd that basically piled on the four remaining members. Elly screamed as she used her powers to fly and get away, whilst Lucy instantly zipped away, and even got to where Jake was before Eric could. Serge flapped his wings and got off the ground, and Zed… was nowhere to be seen.

Eric came up the stairs, leading on the railing and panting, clutching his chest with his paw. That had been really scary just then. Elly floated over to him. - What… the hell… just happened? - She asked, a little startled.

\- I think those were all our fans, correct? - Zed asked all of a sudden, reappearing right next to Eric and Elly, startling both of them, who in turn startled Zed back. -What!? - He exclaimed, not sure of what was wrong.

\- You nearly scared us out of our skins! What's wrong with you?! - Elly exclaimed, now breathing rapidly. Why was she so jumpy that day? Eric had a reason to be scared, it could've very well been one of those "fans", but… what was SHE scared of? That was the question the riolu asked himself.

\- Nothing's wrong with me! What about you guys? You were the ones that scared me! Screaming all of a sudden! - Zed complained. Lucy came up to them, asking what was wrong, and Serge quietly flapped over to them, Jake waiting for them near Chatot.

\- So those are all the pokemon that admire us? -Serge asked. He looked over at some flying types in the raging crowd, seeing some familiar faces… really familiar faces. - Meh… They looked better in the dark. - He told himself, smiling at his own joke, though to be honest the females he remembered were really pretty, even then, when they were trying to crush them. - Well, if those are our fans I don't even want to know how the pokemon that hate us react when we show up. - He followed.

Lucy imagined it and shivered, then inched really close to Zed. - Oh hell no! No one's going to be stealing by sweet dumb mummy from me! - She exclaimed in a low voice, the zorua blushing madly and looking at her.

\- Really, Lucy? Really? You went there? - He asked her, a little annoyed but couldn't help himself and nuzzled her tenderly. - You can call me like that all you want when we're alone, alright? - He asked her, the shinx sticking out her tongue and winking at him.

\- Alright… but just because you're my dumb mummy. - She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Whilst the young couple was having this quiet talk, Serge was looking down at the huge mob, and Eric and Elly were looking at the two young pokemon with a mix of annoyance and mild anger.

\- Oh ok, so when we make out everyone shouts at us, but when THEY make out it's ok?! Really?! - Elly sat down on the ground and crossed her front paws. - Hypocrites… - She muttered under her breath, the riolu besides her also a bit annoyed, but he found her reaction a little amusing. After convincing Elly to let it go, the five pokemon reunited with Jake, who was waiting for them in front of the door where Chatot had gone in, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

\- Are you all done? - He asked them. There wasn't a single bit of annoyance in his voice, but it was serious interest. The pokemon nodded and they all went into the door.,. The scene that lay before them was completely shocking. Chatot was standing right next to a bedridden Wigglytuff, who had a wet rag on his forehead. Chimecho was right besides him as well, a worried look on her face.

\- Woah! What the hell's going on?! - Eric asked, the two guildmembers turning to face him and hushing the riolu.

\- Not so loud! He managed to fall asleep. - The psychic type told him, the riolu nodding. - We don't know what's wrong with him… About five days ago he fell ill, and we haven't been able to do anything to help him, and each day he's getting worse… - She said, her voice full of worry. Chatot looked over at Team Star.

\- Loudred and Sunflora told me they saw you yesterday, yet you didn't come to the guild like my letter told you. They told me you were mildly annoyed that I was… - He coughed awkwardly. - Pestering you whilst you were taking some time off, recovering from the battles you've gone through… And I want to say that… I'm sorry. - He said, surprising everyone in the room. Asides from Jake, who was walking up to Wigglytuff and talking with Chimecho about the pink pokemon's condition, trying to determine just what exactly was wrong with him.

\- The last few days have been mayhem for me. I may be the one that manages the guild's funds and all of that… but the guildmaster always handled visitors, representatives from other guilds… If anyone were to know that he's fallen ill, including our own members, everything would fall out of place, and… we can't afford that, specially now, after all that's happened. So… We decided to keep it a secret. - The bird explained their situation. He certainly looked tired, and there were bags underneath his eyes.

Chimecho continued the explanation. - However, since the guildmaster didn't seem to be recovering at all… We decided to start sending our members to find things like berries and plants… but no matter what we gave him he just won't get better… And in the end, the only thing I can think of that may save him is a Secret Herb. - The psychic type said. Elly's ears perked up as soon as she mentioned that.

\- A Secret Herb? Aren't those super rare? - The eevee asked. Chimecho nodded, saying that, although it would be difficult to find one, it was the only thing she could think of.

The rest of the team members were confused as to what this "secret herb" was. Jake took it upon himself to explain it. - Secret Erbs are a type or rare, mystical plants said to have been created by Mew herself, the mother of life. It is said that these plants can cure any illness, and as far as I know, it is confirmed that they can do so. Because of this, they are extremely valuable and go for very high prices in the black market. Many have killed just to get their paws on them. - The sneasel explained.

Chatot nodded. - Not far from here, there was a caravan with some medicinal herbs, but it departed a few days ago, before the guildmaster got ill. It should on it's way to Voltaire, so… if you could please go find it, they may either give you a Secret Herb or may point you towards some. - Chatot then walked over to a chest and opened it, grabbing a bag of poke. - Use this money to pay it… There's ten thousand poke in it, so I hope it's enough… - He said, everyone's eyes widening at the mention of the large sum of money. - And when you come back with the herb, you'll be rewarded with even more… - He added, trying to convince them.

The entire team was baffled. This was a really critical mission, and they all felt like they were obliged to do it. Eric spoke up for all of them. - We'll do it. However, we'll do it for free. - The riolu announced, everyone else looking at him in a mix of shock and disapproval. - WHAT?! - Four voices echoed at the same time.

\- Yeah. It's the least we can do. They helped become what we are today, and I don't know about you, but taking so much money just feels wrong. Besides, they'll probably need it more than we do. - The riolu explained. Everyone looked at him in silence, Jake nodding in agreement. It was true that they had a good chunk of money, and weren't really in any sort of economic trouble… and it did feel wrong to be paid so much for such a job. It honestly felt like they were taking advantage.

\- I agree, it just feels wrong… You guys have done a lot for us, so it's only natural we return the favor. - The eevee told them.

\- Alright, I guess I can get behind that… - Lucy admitted. Zed agreed with her mate, and Serge eventually just gave up and agreed with the rest of his companions. Chatot got really emotional, and started crying, rubbing his eyes with his wings.

\- Thank you… thank you all… Arceus be praised, we may have a chance to save him after all… - He just kept thanking them. They were given information and an accurate description of the caravan they were supposed to track down. After this emotional reunion however, the team members found themselves stuck inside of the building, since the hall was filled with crazed fans that wanted to see them.

\- Then why don't you leave through the window? That way no one will notice you. - He said, pointing at the window at the other side of the room. Chimecho used her powers and opened it for them, the team thanking the two provisional guild leaders as they jumped out. The first one to leave was Lucy, who leaped out with a "Wooohooo!", soon followed by Zed, who was nudged forward by Serge, who just flew out. Elly followed, also flying out, and then Eric jumped, Jake saying goodbye and glancing at Wigglytuff once more before leaping out. The group reunited and silently sneaked past the growing mass of pokemon in front of the entrance.

The group decided to split up then. Lucy, Zed and Jake decided to head for Spinda's Cafe to reserve a table, since no one had eaten anything that morning, Elly and Serge would go with Eric to pick up anything they needed from their house and then meet up with the rest in the bar. The group that went to the house picked up their explorer badgers, as well as the rest of their friend's, their crystal pendants and Eric wrapped his scarf around his neck, then headed out for Spinda's, remembering to lock the door behind them.

They appeared in Spinda's Cafe shortly after, their friends having reserved a table near the entrance. Lucy was the first one to see them, waving at the trio. - Hey! Over here! - She called them over. They walked over to them and sat down, Serge taking the spot between Elly and Jake whilst Eric sat at the other side of the eevee, next to Zed, his back to the rest of the cafe. - Well… Did you get everything? - The shinx asked.

Elly nodded, and pulled out everything from her bag, handing everyone their respective pendants and badges. - Alright… Should we test them first? - Zed asked, referring to the crystals hanging from their necks. Elly nodded, closing her eyes. However, no one heard her voice in their minds, which was odd. She tried harder, but it didn't work either.

\- Something wrong, Elly? - The riolu asked her. She sat there, shaking her head.

I dunno… Yesterday it worked just fine… Hold on let me try again! - She said, this time more determined. "Do you guys hear me? Hello?" She asked. This time, her voice did echo in their heads, although it was a little more weak than usual. Still, everyone responded with a yes, the eevee nodding, looking satisfied. However, Eric had caught a glimpse of worry in the eevee's eyes, and wondered if she was truly ok.

A few moments later Wobbafet came over to their table and took their orders, leaving the team to chat about their mission. Jake unfolded the map of the region on the table. - Now… If my calculations are correct and if this caravan is not in a hurry, considering that they left a few days ago they would be… - He pointed at an area to the north, really close to Voltaire, close to the plains where Lucy's tribe lived. - They should be around here. Our safest bet however would be to head towards Voltaire, and we will most likely find them there. - He informed.

\- Alright, then we'll leave as soon as we eat something… - The riolu said, everyone agreeing with that plan. However, Jake had something else to say.

\- Eric. I do not know if you have noticed, but… - He was interrupted by the riolu, who nodded.

\- I saw him already. He's been looking at me the whole time, hasn't he? - He asked. Elly looked at him, confused as to who he was referring, and the riolu moved his head towards his side, mouthing the word "Houndour". She read his lips and looked that way, her eyes focusing on the quadruped fire type that staring intensely at her mate. She didn't know why, but she could've sworn she had seen him before…

\- He was walking around near our house this morning. He got hit in the face when you opened the door and then walked away, saying something about showing that he was the strongest out of the two of you. - The ice type informed. Eric rose an eyebrow, surprised, then chuckled.

\- Well, in that case I guess I'll have to accept his challenge then… - He said, sighing as he turned around to face the fire type, who immediately looked away. - Oi! You! The houndour! - He called over the many voices and shouts in the cafe, the fire type jumping in his seat and looking up at him. He pointed at himself, the riolu nodding, waving at him to come over. The houndour gulped down and slowly walked over to them, the rest of Team Star either chuckling or looking at the pokemon, amused.

\- S.. so… You finally accept my challenge then?! - He asked.

Eric smiled at him. - Well… first of all… No. - He said, the smile vanishing from the Houndour's face. - And second… who the hell are you? - He asked. A cold breeze swept the cafe as the fire type just stood there in silence, not really sure of what to say.

\- I… I am the great Nox, the strongest pokemon in the world! - He announced himself, raising his voice and pointing at himself proudly. The riolu only smiled back.

\- Self proclaimed? - He simply asked. The fire type took a while to answer, but eventually nodded.

\- It's… uh… It's a work in progress, ok?! And besides! If I beat you, then I'll be the strongest pokemon in the world for sure! - He exclaimed. Eric couldn't help it. He started laughing. - Hey, what's so funny?! Do I have something on my face?! - He asked, clearly angry.

\- No no… It's just that I find funny that you consider me the strongest pokemon in the world, when I'm clearly not. And besides, sorry, but I've got better things to do than quarrel with a pokemon with a thirst for glory, so I think I'll pass on the offer. - He decided, the Houndour looking really discouraged and looking down at the ground, kind of depressed. Serge decided to interrupt the conversation.

\- Oh come on man! Look at him! The kid is desperate to fight you! - The bird exclaimed, Nox looking up at the flying-type angrily.

\- I'm not a kid! - He answered. Lucy looked at him with a sly grin on her face. - How old are you? - She asked, a "I'm up to no good" look on her face. She was only answered with silence, a silence that said a lot more than Nox intended. - Well, there you have it! Still… he looks pretty determined on fighting you. - She told the riolu.

\- Do you mean that or are you saying that just to see me get into a fight and get hurt? - The riolu asked the shinx, who shrugged and smiled.

\- Who knows… Maybe it's a mix of both… more of the later, of course… - She said, Zed sighing. Even after all that had happened, she still held this sort of grudge towards Eric… Although neither of them really cared about this kind of rivalry, since it was mostly petty insults and sometimes name calling.

\- Jeez guys, get a room… - Serge mumbled under his breath, getting a death glare from four of the pokemon on the table, whilst Jake just kept looking at Nox. He was analyzing every single one of his movements. The way his eyes darted around the cafe, when he kept moving back and forth in the spot he was standing… He was nervous. However, every so often he'd stare right at the riolu's neck, and Jake could see the fire in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he had a sensation that this Nox character had more reasons to fight Eric than just showing he was the strongest pokemon. He was being really clumsy and awkward so far too… but the way he believed in himself made Jake think he was either extremely naïve… or had reasons to believe he had a shot at beating Eric and was trying to lead him into a false sense of security. Whatever the case, they should be careful with him…

Eric looked at Nox, now legitimately interested. - Are you being serious? Do you actually want to fight me? - The riolu asked.

Nox looked up a him. - Is it not obvious enough!? - He asked. The riolu bit his lip. Yeah, it was a dead giveaway at that point… However, he just didn't have the time at the moment… He suddenly got an idea, but he didn't know if his companions were going to like it…

\- Hey, we have to leave on a mission real soon, so let's make a deal. If you help us on this mission, and you do well enough… I'll let you fight me, alright? - He proposed to the fire-type, his friends' eyes going wide open. - You're gonna have to keep up with us however, which isn't easy to be honest. Are you up to the task? - He questioned. The fire-type's face beamed as he nodded up and down enthusiastically.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is a really important mission…" Elly said in his mind.

"I know this, but he seems capable enough. Besides, the more the merrier right?" He answered, the eevee doubting him for a second and shrugging.

"Alright, you win. I hope you're right though, we can't fail this mission under any circumstances. " She warned him. He smiled and inched towards her, nuzzling her neck tenderly. She sighed and smiled back, hoping with all her heart that he wasn't messing up.

* * *

\- Alright! Let's see if we can find this caravan by midnight! We should try to be back tomorrow morning! - Eric announced as they departed. The whole team nodded in agreement, with Nox standing at the very back in silence, not really sure if he was going to be up to the challenge. And that was the moment when they started moving. Eric began running at a decent pace, one that Nox could go with, and Elly did go a little slower… But all of a sudden Zed changed into a Pidgey and flew away really quickly, right behind Serge, all whilst Lucy just said "Later" and zipped away, waiting for them a few kilometers ahead, and Jake also began running. So all in all, the slowest members of the team where Eric and Elly… who he could keep up with.

\- Wow! You really are out of shape! - Eric pointed out to his mate, who glared at him angrily.

\- Sh.. .Shut up! - She responded between pants, the riolu looking at the houndour behind them. - You doing good? - He asked him. Nox looked at him and nodded, the riolu giving him a thumbs up as he started running faster, taking longer steps. In front of them they could only see almost endless hills of grass, and every so often a few trees all bunched together, so there wasn't really anything they had to climb over. It was just running… Pretty boring actually, it Nox's opinion.

It wasn't that boring for the rest of the team though, since they were talking telpathically, all of them commenting on how slow Elly was. "Really, I don't want to move faster because I don't want to get her out of my sight and have her trip or something." The riolu said, something which he actually meant, showing true concern for the eevee.

"Don't worry… It's just that I'm a little rusty…" She answered.

"Well, I think it's that, and you may or may not have gotten a little fat from not doing any exercise." Lucy commented, giggling. She was laying on her back on a rock, with no one else in sight , a smile on her face.

"Oh shut up! You've been criticizing me all day!" Elly's voice roared in their minds, the whole team, asides from Jake, who was focusing on his own thoughts, and Eric, who was also somewhat part of the joke, laughing out loud.

"Well, it is true, don't lie. You haven't been doing much of anything for like a whole year. To be honest, it's surprising you haven't gained more weight than you have." Zed said, not joking around. Elly didn't answer for a while, and Eric took it as Elly's way of telling the zorua to go to hell, but what she said next really surprised him.

"Well… You should take into consideration that I didn't really eat after… that." She stated, everyone falling silent. "Really… it isn't that I've gotten fat…" Lucy coughed in their heads. "Ok… Maybe a little, but… It's true that I'm out of shape because of all of that… But now I'm better. Feels great to be running out in the open, the wind blowing against you and all of that…" She said.

"And the temperature is ideal too. It must be pleasantly warm for all of you." Jake added, obviously not happy about the heat. It was past mid-day, and since summer was coming up… The days only got longer and longer. "But anyways, let us all meet wherever Lucy is resting and we'll check the map again." The sneasel proposed.

"What? Already man? I can still see Treasure Town from up here." Serge commented. Elly's face shifted from showing confidence to desperation, and Eric saw this. Before he could say anything, Zed decided to interrupt.

"Well, then we'll keep on going for a while. I can see Treasure Town too. It's really far away… but I can see it." Zed said. The team agreed on moving a little further before checking where they were, but when that conversation ended Eric decided to approach Elly.

\- Hey.. Are you ok? You don't look so good. - He said, both of them slowing down, Nox catching up to them in no time. The riolu told him to follow Zed and Serge, who were two white dots in the sky.

\- Aren't you guys going to come? - He asked.

\- Yeah, we're just going to slow down a bit. She's… - Before Eric could finish, Elly sped up, getting away from the duo, leaving the riolu dumbfounded. Nox said something, but Eric didn't listen to him, his eyes focused on Elly, who was trying her hardest to speed up and try to keep up with the rest of their companions.

* * *

The hours passed, and the sun slowly went down, and soon the sun was setting, the sky turning from blue to orange. Lucy had stopped running, a little tired, as she had been dashing all day. She was waiting for the rest of her teammates as she had come across a small trail on the dirt road that lead into a small group of trees. The first one to get these was Jake, who was sweating after all of that exercise. He waved at Lucy, who waved back, none of them saying a word. He sat down on the rock besides her, panting as he finally got some rest. The next ones to get there were Zed and Serge, the later landing first and the zorua transforming back to his original form and approaching the shinx, who was resting on the rock.

He laid down right besides her. - How are you doing? - He asked her, the shinx nuzzling him. Her fur was wet from sweating, and it wasn't the best feeling. Still, he didn't say anything, since he was also covered in sweat.

\- I'm ok… - She answered, then looked around. - Where are Eric and Elly? - She asked, confused as to why they weren't there yet. Zed shook his head, and Serge just shrugged. Jake closed his eyes, grabbing the light blue crystal hanging from his neck, trying to feel if Elly still had her telepathic connection with them.

"Elly? Are you there? Respond." He called in his mind. He waited for a few seconds, but got no response. It was only minutes later that he heard her voice answering.

"Yeah… We're almost there… give us a few minutes…" She said. Her voice sounded off, as if she wasn't focused at all. Either way, she had answered, and Jake informed his companions that the rest of their companions would be late. Half an hour later the trio of missing pokemon showed up in the distance. Nox was leading the trio, and behind them were Eric, and then Lucy. The first two pokemon were a little tired, but Elly was completely exhausted, barely holding herself up. The pokemon waiting for them rose up.

\- About time you guys got here! What took you so long?! - Lucy asked, clearly not happy with how long it had taken them to catch up. The houndour just walked to the side, not saying anything and waited for them to finish talking, seeing as he had nothing to say in that conversation.

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I got really tired, it won't happen again… - The eevee said. Her ears were now folded against her head, looking sad and tired. The shinx decided to stop pressing her, because she could tell the eevee was exhausted from running. Meanwhile, Serge decided to check on the "kid", as he kept constantly calling Nox.

\- Hey Kid! How are you doing? Feeling the BURN yet? - He asked, a wide smile on his face.

The Houndour just looked at him, a look of amusement on his face. - Nah, I'm still up for a race. Wanna go? Don't CHICKEN out on me! - He responded with an equally bad pun, both of the pokemon laughing. Zed heard that exchange and visibly cringed, not really sure of what to think about those jokes other than those two were kicking it off really well. Jake got up and walked towards Eric, suggesting to inspect where those marks lead. The riolu agreed, and told the group to get ready to move into the trees. Everyone readied themselves, including the riolu, who closed his eyes and prepared his aura, his eyes glowing blue.

\- Just in case. - He said, walking in first. He was followed by his companions, and Nox went in last, right behind Serge, also readying himself. His claws began emitting small embers that floated near him, emitting a weak light. Elly, who was right behind him, looked around, readying herself for anything that jumped on them. However, the other four members that had been doing missions almost every day weren't readying themselves, since all of them knew that there probably wasn't anything dangerous there.

\- Do you feel anything? - Elly asked. The riolu had his eyes closed and shook his head. There wasn't anything there outside from them, the trees and whatever kind of plants there were around. Nox started to walk faster and got to the front of the row, to Eric's annoyance.

\- What are you doing?! - He asked him in a loud whisper, telling him to get back with a paw. He did, but only a few spaces behind the riolu. Eric swore under his breath and continued walking, complete silence around them only reassuring him that there wasn't any life in that forest, as he also didn't sense anything. Or at least that was at first. A minute after that question, he stopped on his spot, as he sensed a new source of aura coming from further up. He started walking again, and the other pokemon readied themselves as well. However, to their surprise, what awaited for the wasn't a group of bandits, but a destroyed caravan.

\- What the… - The riolu began, everyone staring at the wreckage in shock.

\- Oh don't tell me this is the caravan we were supposed to find! - Lucy exclaimed, everyone looking around. Elly's ears perked as she heard low groaning, looking over at Eric, who nodded and hushed everyone. Eric approached the caravan, and Nox hurried over to him, the duo walking towards the wreckage together. Chances were that it was either one of the caravan members… or whoever had trashed it. Eric prepared a sphere, and small red flames started to come out the borders of Nox's maw. He looked at the fire type and rose his right paw, counting down with his fingers. Before he lowered his last digit however, Nox jumped out and went in alone, Eric exclaiming his name and rushing behind him, also preparing himself and aiming at the source of aura.

They immediately dropped their attacks as they saw a semi-unconscious Vileplume laying underneath the rubble. One of the petals on it's head was ripped, a strange green liquid coming out of it. Eric and Nox assumed it was blood. - Shit! Someone get some bandages! Nox, help me carry them out of here! - The riolu exclaimed, grabbing one of the wood planks and lifting it off their body. Elly opened her bag and pulled out some bandages that she had inside, Zed approaching Eric and Nox, who were getting the Vileplume from underneath the wood wreckage.

Nox pushed the last plank away and allowed Eric to drag the Vileplume out. To add to the severity of the situation, there was a wood beam that was stabbed into their side. It didn't seem to be too wide nor long, but it was in there. They lead them out to the open and Zed got to work. He asked Elly to help him pull out the stick lodged in it's whilst he cleaned the wound in it's head. He cleaned it with a bit of water and applied some oran juice to help the wound heal. He used the bandages to wrap it's head and then moved to the stick. Elly hadn't removed it yet, and the zorua told her how to pull it out slowly.

Meanwhile, Eric and Nox looked around to make sure that whoever had done this wouldn't get the jump on them too, whilst the others explored the wreckage to salvage everything they could and putting it aside for the Vileplume whenever it woke up… if it ever did. The pokemon groaned as the stick was pulled out of their side, blood coming out. Zed quickly treated the wound and wrapped bandages around it, keeping it from bleeding anymore. There weren't anymore visible wounds on the pokemon's body, but Zed feared that they had some internal wounds they couldn't see and that he couldn't treat...

\- Damn. What do we do then? - Serge asked, not really sure of what their options were. Eric closed his eyes and tried to determine how much aura there was in the Vileplume's body. It seemed to be stable, as in it wasn't getting weaker nor stronger, which probably meant that they weren't bleeding out and dying anymore. The riolu informed the zorua of this.

He sighed in relief. - If that's the case, then we should stay here and take care of them, then move out in the morning and take them to Voltaire. What did you guys find in the caravan? - The zorua asked, walking over to the supplies. Jake was inspecting them.

\- There's not much of value here… Spores. Berries. Medicinal herbs… - He fell silent as he reached down and grabbed a strange green plant with lots of thin leaves. - A secret herb. - He said, everyone staring at him wide eyed.

\- You for real?! Sweet! That means that they had some with them! - Lucy exclaimed, happy that their missions was over. Eric nodded, but his face wore a look of worry.

\- Those are great news. However, we have a new priority: Getting this Vileplume to Voltaire safely. Maybe then we'll talk with them and figure out an agreement over the Secret Herb. For now, we should leave it with the rest of the supplies. We should also try to figure out whoever attack them. Chances are that if we don't stop them now, they'll go on to attack other pokemon that pass through here. - The riolu decided, everyone else in the team agreeing with him. After that, they decided to set camp in that clearing.

The rest of the day went by slowly. They gathered some wood from the forest, deciding to not pick up the wood from the debris just in case there was something important for the Vileplume. Their dinner consisted of roasted berries and apples that they were carrying with them. The dinner was pretty eventful, as Nox started telling them his "adventures". - I started training when I was… Ten, I think. Everyday I'd jog ten kilometers, eat three meals a day and try to seek a worthy opponent every week, to hone out my fighting skills. Eventually, I got so tough that there was no one in town that could beat me. So I started travelling, and I defeated everyone in my path… - He was basically boasting at this moment.

\- I got pretty scared actually. I thought I had gotten too strong, and no one could beat me. But then I heard of this Exploration Team that had saved the world, and their leader. A riolu that had defeated the great evil all by themselves. I heard you had died… But all of a sudden, about two months ago, you apparently revived or something? - The Houndour asked.

Eric laughed. - Well, to be honest yeah, that's what I happened. - He retold all of the events from their final battle with Blake and Giratina, Nox's eyes sparkling as he got really excited with the fights that Eric was describing to him. - Before I could escape though, Blake cornered me, and… I had to kill him. He was too dangerous, and I couldn't let him live, so… I had to do it. - He said, some regret in his voice. - I tried to escape the Distorsion World, but before I could get out the portal closed. However… - He looked over at Elly, who remembered the whole ordeal as if it had happened yesterday, pressure building up in her chest, having trouble to breath just from remembering that.

\- Elly and I had a telepathic connection at that moment. When she saw the portal close, she used all her power to try and save me… Which she did, by teleporting my body back into our world and to safety. However, my consciousness stayed behind, and it looked like it was my spirit… Needless to say, everyone thought I had died. However, I soon woke up in my body and I had to make my way back here. It took me nine months. - He explained, smiling as he remembered when he came back.

* * *

 _\- Come on! Move it move it move it! - Eric shouted as he made his way through the screaming crowd, everyone recognizing him as he made his way towards the cliff. He found his friends looking at the abyss, all of them dumbfounded. - What happened?! Where is… - They all turned to look at him as he spoke up, tears in their eyes… His mind immediately realized what had happened, and he turned around and headed towards the beach. He made his way through the crowd and jumped down the stairs that lead down to the beach, literally running into the water and diving in, heading for the area underneath the bluff._

 _He dived into the water and started looking around. It was really dark, but… he had his aura vision! He closed his eyes and focused, the environment becoming even darker… but he then saw a faint light… It was gray, but… He could see it! He dived down and swam towards it, his breath running out. He grabbed the mass of wet fur and opened his eyes. He found himself looking at an unconscious Elly. He grabbed her with his right arm and then used his left arm to get back up to the surface. He moved his legs and body as he struggled to get back up…_

 _His head burst through the water and took a deep breath, raising the eevee above the water level, calling her name and swimming towards the shore. He saw his friends standing on the beach, looking at him, panicking. Ferrus started running towards him and helped him up, the riolu carrying the eevee to an area where the water didn't reach them. He laid her down on the water and began shaking her and calling her name. She hadn't been submerged for too long, and she hadn't swallowed too much water. She began coughing as she recovered and opened her eyes. the riolu still calling her name as she came back to him…_

* * *

\- Needless to say… it was a really emotional moment. - He said, holding back some tears. Lucy remembered it and sniffed.

\- Yup… I don't remember ever crying as much ever before. - The shinx admitted.

\- Yeah, we all cried… Even Jake. - Serge said, pointing at the sneasel with his wing, who took a while to answer, before moving his head up and down.

\- I got… really emotional. That, I have to admit. And I wasn't the only one. Ferrus also began crying from happiness. - He said, his odd way of speaking surprising Nox, who hadn't heard him talking up until then.

They all fell silent after that, no one feeling ok talking about all of that… So they decided to change the topic of discussion over to the newcomer. - So… You say you started training when you were ten… But what motivated you to do that? I mean, were your parents ok with that, kid? - Serge asked, swallowing the food in his mouth. There was an awkward silence between all of them as Nox stopped eating. The bird noticed that the houndour was really uncomfortable in that situation, so he decided to stop the conversation at that point.

However, the fire type was ready to explain all of that. - I… never really met my parents. The first pokemon I ever saw was my big brother. His name was Wick, and he was a Charmaleon… and a cool guy at that. In fact… he was the coolest pokemon in the world! - Nox exclaimed, his admiration for his older brother clear as day in his eyes. - He was really smart too, and knew what to do in every situation… He was so cool… Wait, I said that already… Well, you know what I mean, right?! - He asked, barely holding his excitement. The rest of the pokemon nodded, smiles on their faces.

\- He never really told me about our parents, and he kept training me every day in fighting, so I could defend myself. We never stayed too long in one place, since he liked travelling a lot. - Jake stared at Nox as he said this, raising an eyebrow. He looked around. It seemed that neither Zed nor Lucy had caught it. Eric was also listening to his story, and had a serious look on his face, so maybe he had missed it either, and Elly was way too into Nox's tale to notice it. Serge, however, was looking straight at the Sneasel, a look of confusion in his eyes. However, after exchanging glances with the Sneasel, he nodded as his theory was confirmed.

Nox's description of his "training" and "travelling a lot" sounded an awful lot like someone that was running away from someone or something. So it could be that, either Nox truly believed what his "brother" had told him and was extremely gullible…

Or this kid was lying to them and keeping some secrets.

Serge dismissed the whole thing though and shrugged. He didn't have any right to judge Nox. Specially considering he was in that same spot. However, it was really odd… and besides, he was basically a stranger at that point in time, so it wasn't really so strange to be saying a few white lies whilst explaining his whole story…

Then it dawned on him, and he finally noticed what Jake had been thinking from the get go.

Why would anyone tell their whole life story to some completely random strangers? He didn't look dumb enough… unless he wanted something else, he didn't know. What he knew, however, was that he should keep an eye on Nox… for the time being.

\- Well… that's all of it really. I told my bro I wanted to become strong like he was and… he decided to stay behind, saying that, if I ever got strong enough, then one day… we would find eachother. - The fire type finished his story, clenching his paw and smiling confidently. - So that's why I want to become the world's strongest pokemon! To show my bro just how cool I am! - He exclaimed, filled with determination.

\- Wow… That's a good motive to get strong, but… Really, so far you haven't really showed us much of your… strength. - Eric said.

\- Yeah, and… You know, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but… So far, you're sounding like a big mouthed kid rather than an actual strong hero. - Lucy pointed out, Nox chuckling.

\- I know I know… I get that a lot nowadays… The thing is, I really haven't gotten any chances to show you guys my strength. But if you would just let me… - He was interrupted as Zed yawned, interrupting him mid speech.

\- Oh… Sorry, I'm… I'm a little tired after flying all day, please continue… - Zed said, blushing madly from embarrassment, Lucy's giggles weren't helping his situation whatsoever.

Nox laughed. - Nah. I'm done for the time being. Besides, the rest isn't as interesting, so… Yeah, that's why I want to become the strongest pokemon! Which is why I want to defeat you Eric! - He exclaimed, getting up from where he was sitting. The riolu rose his paws.

\- Hey now, don't get too ahead of yourself pal! Look, you sound like you're a real fighter, and you've got qualities too. You can also keep your cool in some tense situations, like before when we had to check if there was anyone here, you came up to the other side of the caravan with me and checked if there was a menace, so I even think you could become part of an Exploration Team! - The riolu told the Houndour, who smiled smugly.

\- However… that smugness would be your downfall. Look, I don't know how strong you are, but I hardly doubt you'd be able to survive five minutes against me. And I'm not boasting. - He spread his arms. - Anyone in here can tell you this. - He said, his companions nodding in agreement or saying "Yeah". And it wasn't a lie, really. Eric had beaten Blake all by himself, even if he claimed he was weakened and that he had the help of Elly's and his powers when battling him.

Nox also knew this fact, but he still strongly believed he could take on Eric and defeat him, and show once and for all that he really was the strongest pokemon… But he couldn't convince Eric to fight him. - I'm sorry alright? I'm really flattered that you came all this way to fight me, but… I just don't think it's a good idea. If you're as strong as you claim you are, then you shouldn't have problems using this strength for good, right? - The riolu asked him.

As he said this, a crazy idea popped into the Houndour's mind. - Then how about you let me join your team?! Then you can see how strong I am and… - He was cut short by the very riolu.

\- No. - He simply stated.

\- WHAT?! Why not?! I didn't even… - Nox was yet again cut short by Eric.

\- I don't need you to finish talking. No matter what you say, my answer is no. Look at us. Who do you see? - He asked the Houndour, who looked around. - A Riolu with supernatural powers and mastery over aura, an Eevee with psychic powers as well as supernatural powers, a Zorua that can shapeshift at will, a Shinx that can move extremely fast and can control electricity, a Pidgeot that can fly for insanely long times and cut almost anything and anyone with his wings and a Sneasel whose intelligence exceeds even the wisest pokemon in the region. And he's only fifteen. - The riolu finishing, Nox turning to face the Sneasel

-You're also fifteen?! - He asked. - Oh… Shit! - He swore out loud as he revealed his true age. Eric wasn't done yet, however.

\- And you… As far as I could tell… you're a strong houndour. You've got guts, and the potential to become just as strong as us. But as it stands… I can't really judge you. And I'm not saying that in a derogatory way. - The riolu clarified, the houndour listening to his words, a smug smile on his face. Eric noticed this and sighed. - I highly doubt you're listening to what I'm saying but… In one way or the other, we're all special, and… I didn't want to say this but… You're just… not. - The riolu concluded, having a hard time to say those words.

\- I'm not special, eh? - Nox asked, chuckling. - Oh, you'd be surprised to know just how special I am… - The houndour retorted, a look of anger in his eyes. - Look… I get where you're coming from, and I can get behind it. Maybe you're special, but as you said, anyone could become strong like you if they trained hard enough, and I think I've trained long enough to be as strong as you are… But you just won't give me a chance! - Nox exclaimed.

Eric grabbed the sides of his head. He didn't want to say that he'd never be as strong as they were because that would either crush the Houndour's hopes or drive him mad and make him train himself to exhaustion. And besides, the riolu knew deep down that saying something amongst those lines would be a lie. Sure, they were all special in that group, but most of them had gained those abilities through training. Maybe they did have something special that Nox didn't have, but even then, he could be just as heroic as they were…

\- Ugh… look… I can't think of this right now… I'm tired, and my head's not working right. Let's just… leave this talk for another time. If you show me how powerful you are… then maybe I'll consider fighting you… and if you beat me, I'll let you be part of the team. - His companions looked at him wide eyed. - Deal? - He asked. Not even he was content with this deal, but at this point he just wanted this conversation to end.

\- Deal! - Nox exclaimed, nodding his head and up and down enthusiastically. Eric sighed and laid on his back.

\- Last to say "night" gets the first shift. - He said. Immediately after that, almost everyone said night, but Serge was last, whilst didn't even say it. - Alright, Serge you're up. Wake me up after three hours, alright? - The riolu ordered, the rest of the team members also shifting into a more comfortable position to sleep in.

A few minutes after they were supposed to be "sleeping", all hell broke loose.

"What the hell was all of that, Eric?! Why did you have to go and make that stupid deal?!" Elly screamed into his head, really angry. He was also annoyed with that whole situation, and her mate screaming at him didn't help whatsoever.

"I didn't know what to say and I said whatever would just shut him up the fastest, alright?! I didn't want to tell him that he hasn't got a chance!" He answered, clearly distressed, not up to having that kind of conversation at that very moment.

"Well, now you've gotten yourself into a bigger mess! This guy is some wacko that thinks he's the coolest, when he's just a freakin' wimp! Besides, he's younger than me and Zed, it makes zero sense for him to be in our team! I don't even know why he came with us on this mission!" Lucy shouted, complaining about Nox's surprise addition to the team.

"Hey, I wanted to give him a chance! You know, hand him a paw or something…" The riolu answered, not really sure of what he wanted to say.

"Well, he apparently bit you and ripped your arm off, because... " They could all feel the shinx about to explode, but she held herself back. "Look...I just don't like him, alright? The sooner he's gone, the better. And I know I sound like a jerk right now, but… it's the truth. He's a big-mouthed wimp that tries to be as cool as his big bro, you already heard him." Lucy concluded.

"I… I think I have to agree with Lucy on this one, she really has a point a… about him." Zed finally said, stammering between every word.

"Agreed!" Elly spit, her voice filled with annoyance towards the riolu. He wasn't looking forward to talking with her about that either...

"Well… I have a different opinion." Jake all of a sudden spoke up in their minds. "He does not look like much, but… Just like our leader has said, he has the potential to become strong like all of us. His story sounded true enough, albeit the ending sounded a little… far fetched. It is logical, taking into account we are all complete strangers to him. What is true, and none of us can deny this, is that he has a desire to fight you, Eric. He claims to have trained for years… why not put him a test? Maybe then he will be satisfied." Jake razionalized, the riolu taking all of his words in.

"Are you saying… I should fight him… and let him win?" The riolu asked.

"No, although it is a possibility. If he wins the battle, he will be satisfied. If he loses, there is a chance he may become discouraged and give up, join or fund an Exploration Team… or fall deeper into his obsession and train harder to try and defeat you again. I do not know which of these scenarios is more feasible than the others, but… I deduce that the later is the one that is most likely to occur. But… beyond all of this… I have my doubts on Lucy's theory of him being a quote "Loser" end quote." That last thing sounded really weird in all of their heads, but they got the idea.

"Why do you think so?" The shinx asked, a little skeptical of what Jake was thinking.

"His motives aren't clear enough. His obsession is far more intense than just a dream of becoming the world's strongest pokemon or a petty rivalry. The inconsistency in his phrases and the many interpretations of his words. All of these lead me believe that he may be hiding something, and that there may be more reasons for him to fight Eric. And to add to all of this, he has a tremendous amount of determination, and he believes in himself too much for him to be as weak as we think we is." The sneasel concluded.

"So… you're saying that maybe Nox has been hiding his true strength from us... " Zed pondered.

"Even after I asked him to show me so we could fight? Why? Isn't that kind of… counterproductive?" The riolu finished his friends' sentence.

"Not unless he is trying to catch you off guard… or he is the one testing you. Trying to figure out your strengths and weaknesses… It sounds like something I would do…" The sneasel began pondering.,. "Yes, it makes sense… all the pieces fall together! In reality, he's not a normal pokemon… but a spy! Sent by the ETF to test us!" He exclaimed as he came to the realization.

A long silence was his only response from his friends. "Dude… you need some sleep." Lucy responded first.

Jake coughed. "Well… Maybe that last conclusion was a little hasty… still, my point stands. This Houndour has all the qualities of a truly strong fighter that is hiding his strength Eric. I would exercise caution if you try to challenge him." Jake told the riolu, who groaned again.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, will you just drop it?! I am not going to fight him, alright?! When we go back to town tomorrow, I'll tell him to buzz off and never show up, alright?! Is that what you all wanted to hear?!" Eric answered, his shouts surprising everyone.

"Eric, that's not what…"Lucy began, but the riolu interrupted her.

"Just drop it for fuck's sake! I don't want to hear this anymore! Now let's go to sleep and forget this fucking happened! Tomorrow I'll do whatever I think is best!" The team leader exclaimed, and for the first time, his companions were taken aback by his… sudden response. They didn't respond, and did as he told them… They just went to sleep, all of them unsatisfied and slightly angered at Eric's angry and unnecessary response…

He just humphed to himself and closed his eyes. His mind was racing. One side of him told him that fighting Nox would yield interesting results and he could probably find another team mate… but another part told him that his companions weren't ok with it, and that if he allowed Nox to join then he would destabilize everything and ruin the harmony the team had so far… And he wanted to fight him, and at the same time, he didn't. On the one paw, he could fight, kick his ass and just tell him to train harder and try again… on the other paw, he didn't want to risk hurting him… and didn't exactly know how strong Nox was… And to make matters worse, this was his first day back into action… and things were already this bad?!

\- Man… maybe taking a few months off… was a bad idea after all… - And with those last thoughts, he fell asleep. Elly wasn't hugging him, and was facing away from the riolu, so he couldn't see that she was wide awake, and that she had heard those last few words.

* * *

\- Yo. - He was shaken awake by Serge, the riolu not having any trouble waking up. He sat up and looked at the bird, who looked dead tired. - Time to take the spot of nightguard man! I'm beat, and tomorrow morning I'm going to be flying, so unlike you, if I fall asleep I could potentially ruin this beautiful face. - The bird said, smiling. Eric rubbed his eyes.

\- I could also break my face from falling… - The riolu said, a little drowsy. Serge couldn't help but laugh as he tapped his shoulder.

\- Well I don't think it's possible for you to get any uglier! Later man! - He said in a loud whisper, laying on the grass and closing his eyes, shifting around for a while.

The riolu sat there, chuckling. - Damn it… walked into that one… - He sighed and looked up, looking at the small clearing they were in. To his right, he could see Jake, who was resting his back against a tree, sleeping. His position was really peculiar, but Eric could imagine it was comfortable enough to sleep in. Closer to him than Jake, Zed and Lucy were sleeping peacefully, both of them curled up in a ball, and a bit further away the Vileplume they had found was sleeping. He looked at the young duo with envy, and looked over at Elly… who wasn't in her spot anymore. He glanced around, trying to find her, but he didn't. He looked at Serge. - Hey Serge, where is Elly? - He asked him. The bird rose his head up and turned to look at him.

\- She left right before I woke you up. She'll probably be right back. - He informed him, waving his paw dismissively. The riolu calmed down, trusting that she would come back soon. He waited for a while, sitting on a rock and looking into the darkness. It was pretty boring, and he was trying his hardest not to think about what they had been talking about the night before. He really didn't want to address that problem any time soon…

A few minutes later, he heard shuffling through the bushes nearby, and turned to look in that direction to see a familiar eevee with sky blue eyes coming out of the darkness, looking relieved. Her eyes locked with his, and she quickly looked away, trying to break eye contact with him. However, he knew they had to talk about something, because she had been like this all day and he didn't understand why. He waved and her and beckoned her, telling the eevee to come over to where he was, inviting her to talk.

The eevee didn't know if she should take up the offer of decline… But she gave up and walked over to him. The eevee sat down right next to the rock where he was, and the riolu leaned forward and grabbed a small log and threw it at the fire, since it was getting a little dark, a few embers jumping out, landing close to Nox, who was snoring away right next to the fire. They both sat there in silence, looking at the fire.

The riolu looked up at the sky, looking at all the beautiful stars against the dark background. "It's a beautiful night, eh?" He asked her, trying to start a conversation. She simply nodded, no words coming out of her mouth nor answering to his question through telepathy. He sat there for a while. "It's been pretty long since you slept out in the open, right? How does it feel?" He asked her. She didn't say anything either, the riolu getting worried and irritated. He didn't know what was wrong with his mate and it was making him angry that he couldn't help her.

He looked at her. "Alright… what's wrong." He inquired.

"Nothing" She quickly answered.

"No, there's something definitely wrong. You've been like this all day, almost giving me the cold shoulder. What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Are you still bothered about what happened this morning?" He asked her.

"No, of course not. I'm over that stupidity. There's nothing wrong, alright?" She responded, shifting away from Eric.

The riolu looked at her, dismay in his eyes. "Don't you trust me? Elly, there's obviously something wrong and you're not telling me! I'm your mate for crying out loud, you should trust me!" He exclaimed.

All of a sudden she turned face him. "That's really ironic coming from your mouth!" She answered all of a sudden, surprising the riolu. "What, you think I didn't notice?! You said it yourself right before you went to sleep… Maybe you shouldn't have taken a few days off to rest!" She exclaimed, the realization dawning on the riolu. She had heard him thinking out loud.

"No, wait you got it all wrong!" He quickly answered, trying to come up with an excuse. It was useless however.

"Really?! How many interpretations of those words are there, Eric?! I could literally count them with one paw!" SHe exclaimed, raising her paws in front on her face and raising a single digit. "ONE!" She screamed, going back to her spot and crossing her forelegs, looking really annoyed. He bit his lip, sitting there. He had really messed up now, and didn't know what to say anymore.

"Look… I'm sorry, alright? It's just a dumb thing I thought out loud, and I didn't mean it. I know you were excited to come back and… now it turns out that I wasn't up to it as much as I thought." He said, getting up. "I just thought that… after being sitting around for almost two months without doing nothing, and our friends working themselves to exhaustion… It just didn't feel right, and...I ended up rushing myself… And I got you excited too… I'm sorry, Elly. I should've waited longer…" He said.

The eevee shifted around, feeling uncomfortable. "I… I didn't really want to go back into action either." She said. The riolu's eyes widening.

"Wha… what did you just say?" He asked her.

"When… you said that you wanted to go back to work already… I was happy, but… I just didn't feel well enough. I'm still a little affected by everything that happened the last year and a half, and you kept talking about coming back to work… Eventually I just said I was ok with it… I felt like… Like I was dragging you down… And what you said before basically confirmed it." Elly assumed, feeling really down.

Eric got up from where he was sitting. "Don't tell me that!" He exclaimed, swearing as he began pacing back and forth. "I'm a goddamn moron… This is EXACTLY what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want to force you to come back, and I ended up doing the complete opposite thing… Fuck!" He slapped himself. "Elly… I am so sorry, I never wanted this to happen… I just felt… really bad with our friends working as hard as they were, I didn't want to worsen the situation." He apologized, sitting back down on the rock.

"I haven't done anything right since I came back… Fuck, maybe I never did anything right in the first place…" He wondered. Elly interrupted him as he grabbed his arm.

"Hey… hey don't say those things! Look, I haven't really enjoyed the day, but it was just that, a bad day. Look, I wasn't really in the mood at first, and maybe the first few days it'll be hard, but we had to do it one day. Maybe today wasn't a good day… but maybe tomorrow will be better! For you… I'll try my hardest, and eventually we'll get back into the swing of things, alright?" She told him.

The riolu looked at her in silence for a while, before he smiled and nodded, hugging her. "Thank you, Elly… We'll do a great job together!" He exclaimed. Elly nodded and smiled as Eric rose up from the rock he was sitting on, his determination renewed. "Fear criminals of the whole world! Team Pokepals is back!" He exclaimed in their minds. Elly giggled, before breaking into chuckles, barely holding back hysterical laughter.

"That sounds so dumb… The way you announced ourselves… thank Arceus no one else hears us!" She said. Eric chuckled as well, the both of them sitting together and talking about how they felt about coming back. The problem with Nox was brought up, and now that Eric was a little more calm, he wanted to talk about it with Elly and learn her opinion on the issue.

"My main problem is that I don't know how strong he is and if he's a good member. I want to make good choices for members, and I don't think anyone likes Nox… But… I see a lot of potential in him, and… I don't know how to say "No" sincerely to someone." He said. The eevee besides him thought about it as well.

"Well… first thing we've gotta fix tomorrow is that snap towards everyone else. They did not deserve any of that." She scolded her, the riolu sighing. "Then we will all talk more calmly about Nox and what we should do. However, in my opinion I think the best thing would be for you to fight him and see how strong he is, and depending on that, we will decide. How's that sound?" Elly asked him. The riolu thought about it for a while, and eventually nodded.

"Alright… From what Jake said, he had more reasons to fight me than just proving he was the strongest, so let's hope we're right and what he really wants is to join our team. If not, this is going to be reaaaally awkward…" He said, trailing off. They got up and walked over to their spot to sleep for the rest of the night, but they had to wake up someone else to take the last shift. Eric looked over at Nox, and an idea popped into his head.

\- Hey.. Hey Nox! - He called the Houndour with a loud whisper. THe fire type, who was a light sleeper, woke up almost immediately and looked over at him. - Mind covering the last shift of the night! If you do it, then maybe I'll consider fighting you tomorrow! - He said. The canine stood up and nodded, saying that he would do it. Elly looked at Eric, a slight grin on her face. "What? I'm going to start testing him now! Let's see how well he can guard us during the night." He said. And with that, the duo laid down on the grass and went to rest for what was left of the night.

Nox stayed awake for what was left of the night in silence. However, just before dawn, Nox's ears perked up to the sound of growling. He looked around, and saw six pairs of orange eyes. He recognized those kinds of eyes. He chuckled, looking at his friends. Maybe this was the time to show them what he was made of… But not there. He growled back, challenging the primal pokemon who stepped out of the shadows. Two ratattas, Three Poochyenas and a Mightyena, the leader of the pack. Surprising that the Ratattas hadn't been eaten yet,,, but it only made it easier for him. He stomped the fire so it went out, a tiny flame coming out of the corners of his maw as he dashed away from the group. Just as he expected, the primals followed him.

Since the forest was really small, he was out in the plains in no time, and right behind him, the primal pokemon all followed closely. They probably hadn't gone after the team because they knew that messing with them was bad news, since he could've easily woken them up if something was wrong. There was a little hint of intelligence in them…

\- This is going to be interesting then… - He said, his eyes lighting up, his claws becoming fire and the flames coming out from his maw growing more intense. It was time to dance.

* * *

The Vileplume slowly regained it's consciousness, it's eyes opening and blinking a few times. In front of it the whole Team Star was awaiting. - Hey! You woke up! Thank Arceus! - Elly exclaimed, the Vileplume incorporating.

\- You… who are you? - The pokemon asked. From the sound of it's voice, it sounded like a female.

The eevee introduced herself and the rest of the team, Eric taking the word since he was the official leader of the team. - We are Team Star, an exploration and rescue team. We had been sent in a mission to locate some Secret Herbs to heal a pokemon that is gravely ill. They told us to look for your caravan, and when we followed the tracks we found you unconscious amist the rubble of your caravan. Can you tell us what happened, Miss… - The riolu trailed off, waiting for the poison type to finish his sentence with their name.

\- My name is Kata, and thank you rescuing me, Team Star. - She said as she got back up, having trouble standing because of the wound in her side. Zed advised her to not get up, but she didn't listen to him. - We must part with haste… I was attacked by a pack of primal pokemon who might own this territory… They might return, and if they do, confrontation might be unavoidable. - She said.

Serge laughed. - Heh! Don't worry, we have the world's strongest pokemon with us today! - He exclaimed, then looked around, searching for Nox. - Speaking of which, where is he? - He asked. He was answered as the Houndour came out of the bushes from behind them, a rope in his mouth.

He dropped it, waving at them with his right forepaw. - Oh hey, good morning guys! Sorry, I was a little busy… - He then grabbed the rope with his maw and pulled harder. The rest of the team member's jaws fell to the ground as he came out, dragging along six unconscious pokemon that had been tied down. Not that it was necessary, since they were out cold, or semi conscious, and somewhat scared of the Houndour, who glanced at them every so often, the pokemon flinching. They had various burns all over their bodies.

\- Holy hell! What in Arceus' name… What did you do Nox?! - Lucy asked, really surprised. Serge and Jake looked at eachother, and Elly glanced at Eric with worry. The riolu had a look of surprise at first, but then it curved into a smile. That was all he needed to see.

\- Me? Nothin', I just… knocked out these primal pokemon that were hanging out a little too close to the camp. Nothing special. - He said, boasting about it. Zed got close to the pokemon, looking at Kata.

\- Were these the pokemon that attacked you? - He asked the Vileplume, who nodded, just as surprised as the rest of the pokemon in that clearing. - Well… I guess that takes care of the threat… What do we do with them? - Zed asked.

Elly snapped out of her trance and pulled out the map. - If we are correct about where we are, this small forest is close to Voltaire, so I say we take them there so they can rehabilitate them. - The eevee explained. Jake did not like the term "rehabilitation" to define what they did. He thought of it as "Reeducation", trying to get them to form a part of society once more and recover their consciousness. The official term was "Recovery of a Primal Pokemon's Consciousness", or as everyone called it, RPPC. The first R was usually misinterpreted, hence why all referred to it as Rehabilitation.

\- Well… Then let's move. The sooner we get there, we sooner you can get those wounds treated, Kata. - Eric said, the Vileplume nodded. The riolu then turned to look at Nox. - And you, Nox. Great job neutralizing those primals. If what you said was true and you truly defeated them on your own… Then you may have the strength you said you possessed. - The riolu stated, Elly looking at him, smiling, whilst the rest of their companions looked at him, annoyed.

After they picked up everything, they got out of the woods and headed towards Voltaire. On the way to the town, Nox started retelling what happened in the fight against the primals, although only Serge was really paying attention to him. Zed and Kata spoke about the uses of the medicines the Vileplume had and the zorua explained their situation. The poison type agreed to sell them the herbs, but that unfortunately she couldn't give it to them for free since she had lost her caravan in that attack. The dark type understood this, and started talking about the details on the trade.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was discussing Eric's odd behaviour the previous night and the sudden change of his opinion on the "Nox Dilemma", as Lucy liked to call it. The riolu explained that he wasn't feeling really well when they talked about it previously, and apologized for snapping like he did. They accepted his apologies (albeit with a grain of salt) and then talked about Eric's sudden change on the "Nox Dilemma".

"Well see, when he showed up this morning with those pokemon, I think we all got a glance at his true power. Or at least that's what I believe, so… Maybe fighting him might be worth it after all." He said.

"What if he's bluffing? What is someone else beat them and he just took the credit for it?" She asked.

"Really? A fire type coincidentally passes by at that very moment, and out of the kindness of their heart, instead of running away like any sane pokemon would, he instead fight six primal pokemon head on with no reason whatsoever." Jake said all of a sudden. His sarcasm was extremely bitter, probably because the sun was directly shining down on them, and it was really hot today. Then again, when he got sarcastic he always knew what string to pull.

Lucy didn't have a response for an argument like that and fell silent. "Besides, I won't fight him until after we finish our mission. By the way… I think that's our destination over there in the distance." The riolu announced, pointing in front of them. Just as he said, Voltaire appeared far in the horizon, and an hour later of walking the team finally got there. Kala thanked them, and they deposited her wares in the house of a friend of her's. After talking for awhile about had happened and if she needed anymore help, the Vileplume sold them the Secret Herbs they had been looking for, and said that once things were ok once more, she'd pass through Treasure Town once more to thank them properly.

Once they left town, Eric gave the herbs to Lucy. - Lucy, I want you to run to Treasure Town as fast as you can and give Chatot the medicine. Wait for us to come back, we should be there after sunset. - The riolu told the shinx. She nodded, planted a kiss on Zed's cheek and then dashed away towards Treasure Town, disappearing from their views in a couple seconds. The way back was uneventful, but they arrived much earlier than they expected, the sun setting, unlike what they had told Lucy that morning, saying that they'd be there after sunset.

The first thing they did once they got back was head to the Police Department. It was almost empty, although there was a lot of activity, most of them were either Explorers or Police Officers. Chatot came to meet them at the entrance. - Lucy got here this morning and gave us the herb! It's amazing, he's recovering splendidly! - He announced, the whole team cheering as they accomplished their mission. Chatot noticed the new pokemon between them, looking at Nox. - And who might you be? - He asked.

\- The name's Nox! And I'm the strongest pokemon in the world! - He exclaimed. The bird looked at him.

\- Yeah, right whatever… - He answered, then leaned closer to Eric. - I'm not going to ask what this kid is doing with you… Instead, I want to say thanks from the bottom of my heart. Without you, Arceus knows what could've happened if you hadn't brought that herb. - He said. Jake wanted to speak up, but decided to not do so. After thinking about Wigglytuff's "illness" for the whole day, he had arrived to the conclusion that the pink pokemon was just suffering a normal summer fever. The severity of the fever and the many added symptoms may have been product of how weak his immunologic system was from his age, but still, a fever like that had little chance to take his life. In fact, it was exactly 1,6754 % probable that Wigglytuff would've died from that fever. All in all, this mission had been, from a technical point of view, a complete waste of time.

However, looking at things from an emotional point of view, Eric and Elly did seem a lot more calm than before, and their leader had made up his mind about Nox and apologized for snapping so violently the night before, so it was all good, or maybe even better than when they had left, considering that Eric and Elly were back into action, and as such, the team was back together again.

Serge announced this same thought by raising the aforementioned pokemon above his head. - Team Star is back, baby! Oh yeah! - He clamoured, Eric and Elly pleading him to bring them back down, the rest of the team, including Nox and Chatot laughing, not a single worry weighing down on their souls. For once, there was true peace.

But it wouldn't last long. Eric and Nox went to bed early that night, with Nox staying in their home for that night only, sleeping in the living room right next to the fireplace. Tomorrow, as Eric had promised… would be the day of the anticipated duel. Finally, after all those years, Nox would get the chance to show his true strength against a worthy opponent,

* * *

The whole team and Nox were standing in the middle of a wide extension of rock and dirt, with no grass. Off in the distance, the fortress where Eric, Iratus and Elly had fought against Nymphe could be seen, although now it had been turned into a complex museum and Bath House, and had become one of the most visited spots in the region. However, that valley was still devoid of life, and nobody knew why. Nox had shivers going down his spine. This is was where one of the greatest battles of history had taken place, and now he was going to fight one of those great heroes himself.

The riolu was looking at him, explaining him how their confrontation would go down. - Now, before anything else, I'll tell you that I will not use any of my magic powers against you. Me and Elly made a pact to never use them unless in extreme situations, and this isn't one of them. - Nox was about to complain, but Eric stopped him. - Don't worry. I won't go easy on you. I'm pretty tough, even without my powers, and I've got a couple new tricks that I want to show, so I hope you won't hold back either. - He said, the houndour nodding and smirking.

Eric took off his scarf and gave it to Elly. Since Nox was a fire type, he would most likely use fire related moves, and could burn the scarf. The eevee kissed him and wished him good luck, and then walked away with the rest of the team, far away so there wasn't any danger of them being hurt during the fight, but close enough to see the whole thing. Once they were alone, only the sound of the wind howling could be heard, both of the fighters preparing. Eric closed his eyes and focused his aura on his extremities, his eyes glowing with flowing waves of blue, white and purple as his paws, on both of his arms and legs suddenly became engulfed in some kind of blueish fire, that got purple the closer it got to his fur, and then almost white when it was licking his skin. Everyone looked at him, as he had never done something like that before.

\- Like it? I focused my aura into my limbs so I can immediately create aura spheres and keep attacking. It has the added bonus of looking really cool and when I hit someone, it slightly burns them. It isn't true fire, but it feels uncomfortable to anyone else's touch. Whether it's willing… - He tensed up and looked at Nox, raising a paw. - Or not. - He said. Nox smiled as flames came out of the corners of his maw, fire surging through his body as his claws once again became aflame, embers flying out. The riolu smirked back and moved his paw. - Shall we? - He asked.

Nox nodded and both got ready. - Alright… -

( **We Are Finally Cowboys - No More Heroes** )

They began walking to the sides, circling around the arena they had selected to fight in, looking at eachother straight in the eyes, both of them waiting for the other to move. Nox got impatient and charged first, opening his maw and breathing out red hot fire that blasted towards Eric. - Let's go! - The riolu announced as he jumped to the sight and began running towards Nox. The houndour turned his head to look at him, the fire following the riolu as he leaned away from it and got close to Nox, throwing a punch at his face. Nox backed away, closing his mouth, jumping backwards and slashing at him with a fiery claw, which Eric barely avoided. Without leaving him a moment to recover and before he landed, Eric prepared and launched an aura sphere at Nox's feet. The projectile blasted the houndour away, but he started spewing out fire from his mouth again, flames raining down all over the place, some landing dangerously close to Eric.

He was glad he had left his scarf with Elly, because by then it would surely be burning up. However, the whole area was engulfed in flames, through the which he couldn't pass unless he wanted to receive some burns, thus Nox had the advantage, quickly dashing through the flames and jumping at Eric, lunging with both of his claws ready. Eric didn't move and instead attacked as Nox lunged, ducking underneath the fire type and punching his lower side repeatedly, before slamming his right fist against Nox's chest, the sound of an explosion echoing the air, the aura in his arm violently slamming against the fire type's body all of a sudden, sending him flying away as if he had been hit with an explosion, landing on his paws, albeit wheezing and recovering his breath.

Eric looked at him and shrugged, his right fist slowly recovering it's aura. - Like it? I call it Force Punch! I release the aura in my fist as I throw a punch, and both the punch and the aura hit one after the other, blasting anything near me away. Good for finishing a string of punches or kicks. - He said as Nox got back up and neared him through the flames. Eric followed his moves and lifted his foot. - It can also send them flying away… like this! - He threw a kick at the direction where he had seen Nox, the aura blasting everything in front of him away, blowing out the fire… But Nox wasn't there. He received a fireball directly to the back of his head, sending him down into the ground, slamming his face against the dirt. He quickly rolled forwards and back up on his feet, turned around on a dime, prepared a sphere and threw it blindly.

It hit Nox, who was trying to capitalize on him being knocked down, catching him off guard and getting him off his back. "Damn… He's quick when he's in the fire... I ought to keep that in mind…" He thought as Nox came out of the again, surprising him. The houndour continuously jumped and slashed at the riolu, who rose his paws and blocked his swipes and jumped out of the way as much as he could, the fire around him raising the temperature and making him sweat. He backed up into a fire and burned his back again, getting away, but received a headbut from Nox, who sent him through the flames and onto his back.

The houndour pounced him, opening his mouth to probably say something along the lines of "I win!", but Eric got ahead of him. - Not so quick! - He exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the ground near him, rocks flying out everywhere, one of them hitting Nox's head and stunning him temporarily. Eric then shifted himself under him and kicked the houndour off, getting back up with a spin in order to keep his opponent away.

The houndour was angry. - Damn, I almost had you! - He exclaimed, getting more angry as his eyes lit up in flames, roaring out as his paws left trails of fire behind him, running towards Eric once again. Before he got close to him however, he looked at the ground and breathed out more fire, jumping and becoming a literal wheel of fire that went towards Eric. The riolu dodged away, but the fire that came out when Nox landed on the ground caught him, the riolu crossing his arms in front of him to stop the flames from touching his face. HIs arms were lit on fire, he could feel it. He moved them to put the fire out, but Nox was already on him, spewing flames to his left to force him to go right. Those flames were much hotter than before. He tried to move but Nox cornered him by running around and leaving a trail of flames behind him, getting the riolu stuck inside a circle of fire.

\- Huh… Good strategy! Using your fire to force me to move to where you want me to be and corner me! Bet you used this strategy to get rid of the primal pokemon last night! - He exclaimed. Nox was watching him from outside proudly.

\- Yup… Pretty cool, right? Now I can throw whatever the hell I want at you, and the only thing you can do it block it with your arms. If you try to move, you'll burn yourself in the flames and you'll be open for another attack… If I were you, I'd give up already! - He exclaimed. Eric laughed.

\- Oh come on! I thought you know my moves! You must know that I can do… - He prepared an aura sphere and jumped up. - This! - He exclaimed as he released it at his feet, blasting himself up and over the flames. He usually did that with his wind spheres, but since he couldn't use them at that moment, he opted for that. His legs hurt a bit afterwards, but he walked it off, landing on the ground and throwing a punch at the general direction where Nox was, blasting the flames away and the Houndour. He quickly dashed forward and threw a sphere at the ground in front of him, rocks flying up, and then jumped and turned in midair and kicked a rock straight at Nox, hitting the houndour and breaking into pieces.

Nox landed on his side after that, and Eric took this as his chance to finish it off. He ran in and prepared an aura sphere to aim at his head and keep him down, but Nox got back up when he was close enough, catching him off-guard and bit his paw with fiery fangs. Eric howled in pain and threw him away, then prepared another sphere with his other paw, Nox breathing out fire again. The fire hit the sphere, which blew up and dispersed the flames far away enough for Eric to move in and deliver a kick to Nox's lower jaw, stopping him from breathing anymore fire, smoke coming out of his nostrils. He gasped for air and breathed in, a ball of fire growing in his mouth at the same time Eric placed an aura sphere right in front of his face. The duo fighters looked at eachother. If any of them attacked, the projectile the other had prepared would most likely blow up two and hurt both of them. In other words, attacking at that point would result in massive damage for both sides. To add to it, they were both panting.

( **Stop the music** )

Eric was the first one to dismiss his attack, a smirk on his face. - Well done… You managed to put me in a dangerous situation, at the expense of also including yourself in it. - He announced, Nox dismissing his attack, assuming the duel had ended in that stand-off. - However, your tactic to place your opponents in dangerous situations by using your fire is extremely intelligent, and if you play your cards well, unpredictable. In my opinion, you won that part of the duel. - He said.

Nox smiled. - Really? Well… I don't about you… but you hit me less times that I hit you, but each time you hit me was like a fucking Snorlax fell on me… What the hell do you eat? - Nox asked. He was really tired, just like Eric was, but unlike the riolu, his body was screaming in pain. He was pretty sure he had broken something. The riolu rubbed the back of his head.

\- Yeah… I might have overdone it with that kick… But it's nothing to worry about, right? - He asked.

\- Nah… I'm alright… Still, it honestly feels like I got my ass handed to me on a silver plate and you're basically sparing me… So I think you won that by a landslide. - The fire type admitted. He wanted to say he had won that, but that would've been a bold lie. He could've gotten really hurt in that fight, and taking into consideration that Eric had refused to use his powers against him… He shivered at the thought of having to fight that guy when he was serious. The other team members approached as soon as the flames died out, and Elly immediately went to inspect the bite mark that was on Eric's paw.

\- It's ok, it's just a scratch… - He kept telling her, although the wounds weren't deep he was still bleeding, and it got her anxious. Serge went up to Nox and asked him how he was feeling.

\- I feel like I got run over by a stampede of Tauros… but otherwise, great! - He responded. The team ate together as they commentated the battle that had gone down, the other team members describing what they had seen and evaluating Nox's performance. All around, everyone was very impressed to see how he fought and that he could actually hold himself in a battle.

They decided to go back home when they finished their little picnic, and Eric washed up first, and they told Nox to wash off all the dust and sweat from the fight as well. Whilst he was in the bathroom, the entirety of the team sat in the living room and discussed what to do with Nox. - Well.. I think all of us agree that Nox is an extremely capable fighter. Taking into account that he is mostly self taught, and that it was his brother that taught him most of the stuff he knows… I think he has a ton of potential in he trains harder. What do you guys think? - Eric asked.

\- I agree with you. He was really fast, although a bit aggressive. Also, I don't think he can take that much punishment, he was complaining about his body hurting, and I think you may have broken something. - She informed him.

Serge laughed. - Well, this is Eric we're talking about. He hits hard, but I think he took some punishment. He seems ok for me too, could improve a lot, but hey, everyone can right? - He asked, winking.

\- Yeah, specially you, Serge… - Lucy said with a chuckle, the bird shrugging in response. - But anyways, yeah, I've changed my opinion after seeing him fight. Still, I find it hard to believe he fought all of those primal pokemon alone, because for me he didn't seem anything special. - She said.

\- His strategy was really clever. - Jake pointed out. - Using his flames to draw out paths for his opponents and forcing them to tank the burns and wear them down with the heat… He constantly tries to tire out his enemy and then strike with the intent to defeat them. His attacks also seemed to be more effective when doing this than when directly attacking Eric, since his flames did most of the job. - The sneasel resumed, Eric coughing as he rose his right paw, wrapped in bandages, and waved at him.

\- Well… since I'm the one that treated those wounds, I can tell you that the burns weren't that bad. At least not as bad as the burns on those primals yesterday morning. I think he either try to hold himself back with the flames, just like you did with your powers, or he did something else entirely. Either way, my main problem with him isn't his fighting style… it's his attitude. Always boasting, saying stuff and proclaiming himself as the strongest pokemon, even after he got beat… it gets on your nerves. - The zorua complained.

The rest of the team members agreed with him. Nox was strong and had a lot of potential, that they couldn't deny, but his attitude was a problem. Sure, it was funny at times… but most often he came out as annoying, and that was something that Eric couldn't find any justification to and that, although looked like a minor detail, was an essential quality when it came to working with the team. If his competitiveness got in the way… things could go south real fast.

\- This is what I was fearing from the very beginning… He doesn't look like someone who likes to cooperate too much, always trying to take the glory for themselves. Because of this, he could break the harmony there is in the team… - He muttered, everyone listening to his words. - However, I think that he could correct his behavior if we told him to do so. We should give him, like… a chance. Some time to get used to working in a team and then, depending if he knows how to cooperate or not, we decide… What do you guys think? - The riolu asked.

Everyone thought about it. What the riolu was proposing was very logical. They let Nox join the team, but under the condition that, if he kept bothering too much with his competitiveness he'd be kicked out, and see if he could at least try to contain himself when things were serious. - I'm ok with this. - Jake announced.

\- I agree. Let's give the kid a chance! - Serge announced.

\- I like the idea… Let's do it! - Lucy exclaimed.

\- Then… I agree… too! - Zed added his opinion, stammering. The only one that remained was Elly, who eventually nodded, the riolu smiling. - Well… then it's decided! - He exclaimed.

\- What is decided? - Nox asked as he came out of the bathroom.

Eric looked at him, cleaning his throat. - Nox the Houndour. We have been considering it, and we have finally decided on inviting you to join Team Star. You will be part of the team, but your position will not be permanent. Your competitive behavior is dangerous for the team's integrity, and as such, you could be kicked out if it comes down to it. Do you want to accept the offer and become part of the team? - Eric asked, extending his paw.

Nox looked at the riolu, and then looked at the other members, who were looking at him, a goofy smile on Serge's face, who was moving his head up and down, urging him to join. - Umm… Do I get to train with you guys too? - He asked. Eric nodded, and Nox shook his paw. - As long as you don't copy my training style… then sure! I'm down for it! - He responded, everyone cheering as a new pokemon became part of the team. After everyone calmed down, the houndour asked something.

\- Alright, so… Where do I sleep? - He asked.

Eric then realized that all the rooms in the house were occupied.

\- Shit. - He simply said.

 **Meet Nox, the newest addition to Team Star! He's the character that appeared cloaked at the end of the last chapter and that some of you thought was a bad guy. Well… you couldn't have been further away from the truth, hahaha! I know that his inclusion might have been a little sudden, taking into consideration that he was a complete stranger, but after spending some time with them and showing that he's capable of fighting, they decided to let him in and give him a chance. They'll slowly become friends, but whether or not he stays in the team for good is yet to be determined, and I mean it…**

 **Now, for some quick things I want to get out of the way: A long time ago, I said something about translating a fic from Spanish (my mother tongue) to English, but I never really got around to doing it because I was too into the second part of the fic. Well, now that I'm done and I have to wait for my pal to finish, I have free time to start translating! I have yet to determine whether I'll upload it on my profile or in his, so more info on that later. Also, this may be the last special chapter for some time, since there isn't anything else to be explained, but if you guys want me to write some scene you'd like to see Eric and co. in, then tell me through a PM or a review and I'll make a compilation of moments like this in the form of a new special chapter!**

 **Once again, thanks a lot to Rayrudan for the OC (Nox), I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year, and I'll see you all next year! (Nyeh Heh Heh!)**

 **Have fun!**


	3. Special Chapter 3 - A Day Off

**Well, after a month in development, hopefully, it will have been worth the weight. (Gaben was here)**

 **In all seriousness, I'm alive guys. (Surprise, surprise!) Full explanation at the very end. See you all there!**

 **Special Chapter 3**

 **A Day Off**

"Are you guys sure you'll be alright without us around?" Elly asked. They were standing at the entrance of their shared home. Her and Eric were ready to leave for their first mission alone after coming back. It had been around a week since Nox had 'joined' the team. Zed, Lucy and Jake were standing at the entrance, Jake leaning against the entrance of the door, his arms crossed, Lucy rolling her eyes as she stood at the other side and Zed behind them turning around every so often to look inside, where they could hear Serge and Nox laughing out loud as they read some letters that Serge had kept to himself to show.

"Are you saying we're not capable of handling ourselves for a few days? Come on, I thought you guys trusted us." Lucy said, complaining at the lack of trust from their team leaders.

"Well... It's not that, sorry, but... We're just kind of worried, that's all. And besides, we might not be gone for that long... And if you need help or anything, you can just call us through the psychic crystals if any complications arise." Eric said, saying this not only to inform his companions of the ways they could contact them if things went south, but mostly to calm himself. Zed chuckled.

"You sound like a father that is leaving their cub with a babysitter." The Zorua joked, Lucy laughing loudly whilst Jake smirked, finding the similarities between the two events slightly amusing. Eric and Elly meanwhile blushed as they realized that they were worrying too much.

"Do not worry. I will keep an eye on them, Eric." Jake said, the Shinx glaring at him.

"Since when are you the boss around here?" She asked. The Sneasel looked down at the Shinx, who was shorter than him, specially when she was sitting down.

"I believe the size of my cranium establishes me as the leader in this situation. I am a tactical genius and I intend on making sure that nothing goes wrong whilst our team leaders are gone from our humble abode." The Sneasel said proudly. Lucy just looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"In English?" She asked him. Elly giggled uncontrollably, Eric rolling his eyes and smirking. He hadn't exactly caught everything the Sneasel had said, but the cocky look on his face, the Eevee's uncontrollable giggling and the look of indignation on Zed's face made him guess that Jake had probably insulted Lucy and she hadn't even noticed it. "Agh, whatever... Anyways, yeah don't worry Eric! We'll make sure not to break much..." She said, giggling devilishly. Eric knew she was kidding... But he still had the creeping suspicion that something was going to go wrong.

"Well... either way, call us if something goes wrong, alright?" Eric asked again, making the Shinx nod her head up and down, the Eevee besides him getting impatient.

"C'mon, Eric! We should've left by noon!" She exclaimed. She really wanted to get on with this mission. "The faster we do it the sooner we can come back!" She exclaimed. Jake cleared his throat.

"In reality, you would most likely take the same amount of time to come back had you left a few hours ago. It is a matter of when you will arrive, be it by sunrise tomorrow or sunset, which depends on what kind of complications can arise, and I'm afraid I can not calculate those kinds of variables." The Sneasel smugly said.

Elly sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah I know... but still!" She glanced at her mate, clearly angered by his inability to just trust in them for once. The Riolu turned to face her, rolling his eyes and rubbing the sides of his face.

"Alright alright alright!" He repeated the same word out of frustration and looked at Jake, to whom he pointed. "I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure that nothing breaks or is stolen, and if someone comes to give you a mission, you'll be the one to select the team, alright?" He asked, the Sneasel nodding, Elly calling him once more. "Ok we're going already, jeez!" He exclaimed, walking after her, waving goodbye to the rest of his members. The three pokemon standing in the hallway waved at them as Jake closed the door. As soon as the sound of lock was heard, silence befell the household, Nox leaning back and looking into the hallway.

"Are they gone?" He asked, Zed turning around to look at him and nod. Nox's expression changed from one of calm to overwhelming happiness in a few instants as he sprung up from his spot and started bouncing around, Serge repeating his motions, Lucy joining in immediately afterwards, the trio of cheering pokemon shouting as loud as they could. Zed and Jake looked at eachother in bewilderment, the trio of pokemon calling them over to join their celebration. "Holy hell I thought they'd never leave! We have the whole house to do whatever we want!" He cheered, jumping up and down.

"We can stay in and sleep and be lazy for once in like... I dunno, seven months!" Serge said sitting back down on his cushion. "This feels like a dream come true, man! We need to celebrate... We have to go out and have dinner tonight!" He announced.

Lucy looked at him. "But where do we get the money?" She asked them, the Houndour shrugging.

"I dunno... There should be some money around here, shouldn't there? We can just... borrow it?" He asked.

As soon as Jake heard the fire type mention "borrowing" money, he decided it was time to intervene. "I'm afraid not, Nox. Have you forgotten who they put in charge?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

Lucy groaned as she got up. "Oh come on, are you seriously going to try and ruin everything? AGAIN?!" The Shinx asked, already getting angry with the ice type, who shrugged and walked towards the table.

"If it means keeping you lot from breaking everything in this house, wasting all of this team's had earned poke on your ephemeral and sometimes morally questionable pleasures... then yes, I will gladly step in between." He said, defying the pokemon in front of him, two of which were older than he was.

Nox got up from his spot. "'You lot?' Are you implying that we aren't as good as you are, Jake?!" The houndour shouted, clearly offended.

Serge stared at the ice type too. "And may I ask what you mean by… 'Morally questionable pleasures'?" He asked, a little tense. The ice type merely glared at him.

"Their nature is explicit, Serge, hence why I won't name them at this very moment. However, if you wish to know I can tell you." He said with defiant look. Serge decided to drop it, looked away and groaned. "Besides, Eric had told me about this a few days ago, and I prepared a list of rules that will apply whilst our leaders are gone." He said, grabbing a roll of paper from the table and letting it fall to the ground as the paper became longer and longer... and longer... It even reached Lucy's paws... and it stopped right besides Serge, all four of the pokemon in the house, including Zed who was just looking at the whole scene unfold from a corner, his tail swishing from one side to the other, scratching the back of his right ear.

"Dude... you have a problem." Nox simply stated, looking at the list of things that the Sneasel had planned. The aforementioned ice type simply cleared his throat and began reading.

"Today our team leaders have granted us their trust and placed the keys to our home in our claws, so we will take them and make sure that everything goes right by following these rules. Rule number one: Do not slack off. Rule number two: Do not leave the house. Rule number 3: Do not..." The Sneasel kept reading as Lucy groaned.

"Oh man, here he goes again... Serge how can you stand him during your missions? " She asked him. The pidgeot began to remember what happened almost all the time they went out together on a mission… He could remember that each time they were staying somewhere for the night he would talk about stuff in such a complex and near impossible to understand language that Serge would just sit there, looking at him with a dumb expression on his face whilst he talked and laughed at whatever he said, the Pidgeot nodding his head up and down every so often to make sure he didn't suspect he wasn't getting a single word he was saying. Back in reality, Serge was about to enter this catatonic state once more, and Lucy decided to snap him out of it. "Oi! Don't go dumb on me!" She exclaimed, getting really frustrated at the moment. Nox sighed as he heard the Shinx, but was also listening to the Sneasel in front of them. "Hey! Earth calling bird brain! Get down from the clouds!"

Serge sighed as soon as Lucy stopped, then realized that Jake was still reading his list. "Oh Arceus... Is he really going to read that whole thing?!" He asked, alarmed by this fact. Nox rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hey don't worry, I've got a plan." He said, shifting around on his spot, his front right paw starting to glow red as small embers came out. Serge tilted his head and looked at him, and Lucy got an idea of what he was planning, smiling and wagging her tail back and forth. "Watch this." He whispered, approaching the piece of paper on the ground near them and placing his paw on it. He smiled widely as the Sneasel didn't notice this. "Incinerate." He whispered, saying this in a calm and almost boring tone of voice, trying to look really cool whilst doing so. The paper caught on fire immediately, the small flames spreading slowly at least, and then speeding up, the Sneasel unconscious as to what was going on.

"Rule 125: We may not..." The Sneasel was about to read this rule when noticed the paper was burning. His eyes went wide open as he screamed at the top of his lungs, backing away from the burning fire in the middle of the house and the three laughing pokemon, who didn't realize just how horrible this whole situation was. Zed meanwhile was also freaking out, panicking and screaming.

"Oh Arceus please help us we're going to die! This whole house is going to burn down twenty minutes after they left and it's all going to be our fault! We're gonna die! Or worse we're going to be kicked out of the team! No no no no no!" He kept screaming and running around, knocking everything in his path and making an even bigger mess.

Eventually, Jake snapped out of his panicking and rushed to the kitchen, opening the cupboards and throwing out anything that wasn't able to contain a moderate amount of water, and eventually he decided to just grab one of the buckets and tossed it away at the fire, the bucket hitting the floor and spilling water everywhere, not only putting out the fire but soaking everything. Even after the fire was extinguished, Zed was still running around for a short while until he got tired, dropping to the ground, panting heavily with his tongue out, his ears folded. "Is... is it over?" He asked, really scared, trembling.

Jake fell to his knees, also trembling from that sudden rush of adrenaline, then turned to face the laughing trio. Nox was rolling on this back, laughing hysterically, Lucy was on her belly, her face against the floor and pounding her paws against the ground, muffled laughter coming from her form, and Serge had sat down and was crying at this point, coughing briefly afterwards. Jake decided to stand where he was and crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for the cackling pokemon in front of him to stop dying from laughter. It took them an outstanding five minutes to stop laughing, and even then they let out a few chuckles between coughs. "Oh man... I need some water..." Lucy, coughing really badly. Jake pointed at the floor, a smirk on his face.

"Better start lapping up then." He said, getting a hateful glare from the Shinx. "Also, congratulations, you have successfully given me enough reason to call Eric and Elly back." He said, grabbing the crystal that was hanging around his neck, the three pokemon in front of him immediately telling him to not do it. The Sneasel rose an eyebrow and glanced at them. "Do you promise to follow my every order, or are you going to annoy me and vandalize what little we have?" He asked.

"We'll do what you want! Just don't call them, please!" Nox exclaimed, falling to the ground and placing his paws together and making a pleading face. Lucy followed his example, and Serge behind them kept shaking his head sideways. Jake nodded, contempt with the response he had gotten.

"If that's the case, then clean up this mess! And after that, you'll be apologizing a whole lot to me!" He exclaimed, then looked at the exhausted Zed limping towards the small cushions on the floor. "And Zed as well." He stated, all of them hearing Zed give out one last sigh of relief before passing out. "Mostly Zed." He added.

Lucy, Nox and Serge all laid on their backs as they rested after that whole ordeal. The house was completely clean, as if it had never been occupied. Everything was in it's place, and there were no signs of the small struggle that had taken place moments ago. Jake was still waltzing around, "evaluating" their job and criticizing whatever he deemed was incorrect or just plain wrong, much to the aforementioned trio's annoyance, since his words were starting to get on their nerves, to say the least.

"This chair isn't properly aligned!" He exclaimed, grabbing said chair and putting it in it's place. Lucy, who had been the one to put the chairs up again, was gritting her teeth.

"Who cares?! We're just going to pull it out again whenever we eat something! Why not just leave it like that!?" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, sitting straight up. Jake glanced at her and merely shifted the chair around on the ground, the sound of the wood rubbing against the rock floor making everyone with sensitive ears cringe. Lucy howled out in anger and got up and walked over to where Jake was, pushing him away. "Stop doing that, you obsessed freakozoid!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the Sneasel glaring at her with anger.

"First of all, I will not cease to move this chair until it is properly aligned! Second of all, I am not an obsessed freakozoid! And third of all, I highly doubt "freakozoid" is a real word, you simple minded feline!" He shouted back, all whilst Lucy moved her maw but didn't make any sounds, mimicking and mocking the way he talked, vocalizing every word he said. Her ears perked up at the last few words.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?!" She inquired, taking a small step forward. Jake responded by taking another step forward.

"No, it was just an accurate description of the way your thought process works! Simple! You never think of the bigger picture or the consequences of your actions! You don't think about what you do, you just do it, and it often leads to some mistakes! Like right now and your incomprehensible complaints! You laugh when someone trips, with dumb jokes or anecdotes or waste precious time whilst playing tag! You're like a cub!" The ice type responded.

"That's called having "fun" Jake, something that I highly doubt you've ever done! And besides, you're the only one that is incomprehensible here! You always frown each time we do something that you consider "inappropriate" or the way you speak or that impossible to understand language you use every so often to poke fun at us!" She screamed, stomping on the floor and inching closer to Jake's face.

"That's called being "intellectual", Lucy! Something I highly doubt you've ever done!" He responded, using the same line she had used moments ago. This sent Lucy over the edge, the Shinx howling out as she turned around and faced away from the Sneasel, barely containing her anger.

She tried to walk away, but only managed to take a few steps before turning around and glaring at Jake. "Up yours!" She screamed. Jake clenched his fist, tempted to lash out at her, but decided to calm down. It wasn't worth it, and besides, she was a female, that would be extremely inappropriate. He breathed in and controlled his emotions, sighing.

"Let's just end this argument here. This isn't worth my time." He stated, walking away towards the area where the rest of the team members were resting, looking and watching the discussion unfold in front of them. Lucy snapped as soon as Jake said this.

"OH THAT'S IT!" She screamed as her fur crackled with electricity, turning around, intending to give the Sneasel a good shock for all the bad things he was saying about them. Before she could fire the bolt, however, Zed zipped in between the two.

"Lucy stop it!" He shouted as he stood in between the snarling Shinx and the calm Sneasel, both of them showing their teeth at eachother in an attempt to intimidate one another. "We just finished cleaning up this house, and you guys are about to start a fight! Do you seriously want to be cleaning up YOUR mess AGAIN?!" Zed shouted at his mate, the Sneasel smirking behind him.

"You should listen to him Lucy. Your mate is certainly the voice of reason." He said, mocking her. Lucy was about to charge at him, but Zed turned around and snarled at Jake.

"You're not helping, Jake! Besides, if she got mad and broke something then you'd be the one to clean it up, so just shut the hell up and let it be, you two!" He shouted, standing up against them for once. However, this sudden rush of bravery was short lived, as he realized he was standing in between the two pokemon, one of which was his own mate, and the other was an insanely clever Sneasel. Knowing that he could very well be planning this all, he decided to stop and backed away, sitting back on his cushion, Serge and Nox looking at him with wide eyes. For once, Zed had actually stood up against them... that had actually surprised them a lot.

Either way, Lucy wasn't too pleased with how things had turned out, and merely glanced at her mate, then and Jake, stuck out her tongue at the later and went towards her shared room with Zed, slamming the door behind her, the house trembling. Jake was tempted to get up and check if anything was broken, but decided against so mainly because Zed had his eyes on his back all the time, and knew that would get into some more trouble if he tried to bother Lucy again. The four pokemon fell silent after this, although they could hear muffled screams coming from Lucy's room. Zed sighed as he guessed that she was burying her head into her pillow and screaming into it, trashing on the bed and probably making a mess.

Jake decided to take his mind off of what was happening in that "dysfunctional household", as he defined it later on, and instead opted to return to reading the latest edition of the great pokemon encyclopedia, which had information on a lot of pokemon types and what tricks they had up their sleeves. It was one of the greatest books he had ever read, in his opinion, although this copy he had... modified himself. He had begun writing his own annotations over the definitions in the book, to either replace some wrong information or to add some of his own. Either way, he was checking some of his writing to see if it was properly written and or if there were any mistakes at all. Whilst he was doing this, Nox and Serge were looking out the window and playing "I spy" since, there was nothing else to do that didn't involve Jake shouting at them for doing stupidities.

Eventually, the sound of a stomach growling shook them out of their activities and turned to look at the source of said noise, which happened to be Zed, who was laying on a cushion, doing nothing and frowning whilst keeping his eyes locked on the corridor that lead to their rooms. His ears were folded back against the sides of his head, and his tail was curled up around him, or it had been like that until he had felt his stomach rumble. He blushed momentarily, then shook his head as he remembered he was the one that had to prepare the food for everyone, including himself. Nox chuckled as he realized that Zed wasn't really in the mood for cooking, then let go of the window frame and fell on his back, the cushion beneath him and Serge softening his fall. "So... Are you gonna prepare some food, or do you guys want to go out and grab something to eat? I heard that Spinda's got some pretty cheap menus! I heard that they're serving new plates and stuff! Something called... pasta, or pizza!" He exclaimed, excited as he had never seen these amazing types of food. "I wonder how he came up with them though..." He pondered, looking up at the ceiling, his mouth watering just thinking about what either of those two things looked like.

Serge nodded his head up and down whilst Nox talked, turning around to face the rest of their friends, licking his beak. "Dude, at first I didn't know if I wanted some pizza today... but now you're making it REALLY tempting." He said, looking at Zed, who was considering it, but thought that it would be a waste of money. The zorua got up from his spot, sighing.

"I don't know... I mean, sure it's the easy thing to do, but... Eh, I can still prepare us some food. It's not that much of a problem to me, you know I like making new stuff." He said, smiling as he was getting in the mood for trying out something new today. Maybe he could ask Nox to help him start a small fire, then make a special sauce with berries or vegetables. He gasped as he got an idea. "I got it! Do we have some bread?" He asked. Jake looked away from his book and glanced at Zed.

"If I remember correctly Elly mentioned that they left us with a full storage, just in case that we were famished." The Sneasel said as he shut his book, sitting up and looking at the rest of his colleagues, specifically at Nox. "And referring to the idea of going out to eat... Unless you have enough money to pay the food for us all, you will not see a single poke from me." The ice type coldly stated, making Nox frown and Serge roll his eyes.

"Killjoy!" The Houndour exclaimed, slightly angry at Jake. "And besides, there isn't any money in the house that we can take?!" He asked after that, doubting that they really didn't have anything in the house. Jake shrugged.

"There is some money they left for "special cases", but... It would be a waste to use it up for such a trivial matter." The Sneasel pointed out, getting up and glancing at Zed. "If you wish, I can help you prepare our food." Jake offered, but the Zorua shook his head, saying that he could handle everything just fine himself. Still though, he told Nox to come over to the kitchen and help him light up the fire, seeing as Lucy wasn't going to get out of their room any time soon... Jake sat back down and returned to checking his writing for any mistakes. He heard the sound of plates and bags being shifted behind him, whilst Serge laid on the ground, bored out of his mind.

A few minutes of this later, he glanced up to see that Nox had actually joined Zed in helping prepare food, and the duo were already into it. Since the counter wasn't really that high, they could both reach up and Zed used his claws as best he could to handle the bowls and plates, and cutting up the berries and ingredients skillfully, all whilst he passionately explained Nox what he was thinking on cooking and how he wanted to prepare it, the Houndour paying attention to everything he said. Serge sighed, knowing that the fire type wasn't going to come back and glanced at Jake, who was calmly reading, every so often frowning at something he read. The bird sighed once again and looked at the ceiling, spreading his wings on the floor and covering quite a lot of the floor, then began making sounds with his beak.

At first Jake tried to ignore them, but it slowly grew from a mere nuisance to a sound that kept him from focusing on reading. He eventually got tired of Serge's antics and stopped momentarily to look at the winged pokemon. "Will you stop that?! I am trying to read!" He exclaimed, the Pidgeot snapping out of his trance and glancing at Jake, nodding in response. "Hmph…" Jake muttered as he returned to reading, swearing to himself as he realized that he had lost himself and now didn't know where he had stopped reading moments ago, and so had to begin reading again. Everything transpired normally until, once again, that dreaded sound of a beak opening and closing shook him out of his book, glancing up at Serge once again, who appeared to be smirking.

"Is there any reason why you've decided to torment me today, Serge?" He calmly asked, although clearly annoyed by the Pidgeot's constant noise making. The bird just shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm bored." He simply stated, doing that same noise after that. Jake resisted the temptation to get up from his spot and walk away into his room, and decided to stay where he was, closed his book and rubbed his temples with his claws.

"So let me get this straight… you believe that being bored is a good enough reason to be a nuisance to me?" The Sneasel asked, expecting a good enough answer from the flying type. Instead, what he got was a shrug and a "Dunno" from the aforementioned bird, which only made Jake angrier, the ice type getting up from his spot and picking up his book. "I'll be in my room." He simply stated as he headed towards the corridor, then headed to the door to his room, opened it and closed it behind him, the sound of him locking said door audible to everyone in the main room.

Serge just stared at Jake as this whole process transpired, sighing as he heard the door lock. "Wow, he's in a really bad mood today, isn't he?" The feathery creature asked, getting up from his spot and flapping his wings, then folded them again and walked towards the kitchen, where Nox and Zed were still cooking. As he walked closer to the kitchen top, the smell of berries being roasted filled his nostrils, in conjunction with something that smelled real nice too. "Hmm… What's that delicious smell?" He asked, looking over the smaller quadrupedal pokemon that were busy cooking, licking the edges of his beak. Zed looked up whilst he stirred a pot where they could see a strange red sauce.

"We're making an assortment of sauces made up from berries, vegetables… so that afterwards we can dip into it with bread." He said, then grabbed a small wood spoon besides the pot and dipped it into the sauce he was preparing, then extended the wooden spoon to the bird. "Careful, it's hot." He warned the pidgeot, who leaned in and took the spoon into his mouth. At first he almost spit it out because it was scalding hot, but even through the burns on his tongue he could taste the sauce itself... And it was pretty good. Still though, he couldn't help but jump around as he felt his taste buds being burnt, Zed and Nox turning to look at him as he gave out muffled screams. He wanted to open his beak to stop the burning, but if he did so he would probably make a mess and spit out this amazing sauce that making his tongue go wild in many ways… and not just the good ones.

"I told you it was hot!" The dark type shouted as he stopped stirring and ran over to the Pidgeot , who was now on his back, then quickly pulled out the spoon from his mouth, some sauce spilling everywhere. He threw the spoon in the general direction of the kitchen top, the bird swallowing what was left in his mouth, feeling the hot substance travel down his esophagus and towards his stomach, hitting the floor with his wings. He took in a sharp breath and let out a long and loud groan as he thrashed against the floor, panting heavily.

"Whooo!" The bird got back up after shouting this, a huge smile on his face. "Arceus be damned, that was… that was pretty good…. y'know, besides the fact that I doubt I'll ever be able to taste anything properly for the rest of my life…" He coughed as he felt that his throat was still burning.

"I told you it was really hot, and what did you do? You just take it in your mouth no questions asked!" Zed exclaimed. The sound of a door opening was heard, and Lucy walked out just as her mate finished talking.

"What happened? I heard screaming." She asked. The zorua pointed at the Pidgeot besides him.

"Serge asked is he could taste what we're preparing for lunch, but because it was too hot he got burnt." The zorua informed.

"I don't care though, it tasted really good… I mean, it was hot and kinda salty… but other than that it was pretty good." The flying type described what he had thought of the sauce, suddenly falling silent as he realized what he had just said. The silence that befell the rest of the pokemon in the house made him realize that they had also caught on as to what he had just said. This silence was only broken by Nox, who snorted loudly before they all burst into laughter, cackling madly whilst Serge blushed and laughed at the same time. The only one that wasn't laughing was Zed, who instead looked at them, really confused.

"What's going on? I don't get it." He asked. He was being truthful that he really didn't understand what they were all laughing about.

Lucy tried to calm herself. "Well… the way he said it… that it was… hot and kinda salty… It sounded like he was swallowing something else!" She exclaimed. Zed only needed a couple more seconds to finally understand what was so hilarious… and instead blushed madly as a couple of scenes flashed in front of his eyes, everyone else's laughter growing even stronger as the Zorua felt even more ashamed. "And besides… if it was really THAT, then you would probably have a really weird aftertaste!" She exclaimed.

Everyone fell silent once more, and Zed literally shrunk into a ball of fur as shame overtook his body, Lucy biting her lip as she realized what she had messed up. Nox and Serge slowly turned to face the Shinx, the widest smiles they could muster on their faces. "And how do you know how it tastes?!" They both asked simultaneously, once again laughing loudly whilst Zed became even more ashamed, whilst Lucy scoffed and turned to face away from them, whilst Zed laid on the ground thinking to himself.

" _Wow… Jake kinda had a point when he said that sometimes we laughed about dumb stuff… But to be honest it is kinda funny…"_ He smiled as he realized this and slowly got back up. "Alright alright… Let's just drop this now, alright? Let's get back to cooking Nox." He said, trying to normalize the situation. Serge and Nox however were busy asking Lucy all sorts of embarrassing questions.

"How did you convince him?! I mean, knowing Zed, we thought that you guys would never pull through with it!" Serge exclaimed.

"And how does it feel? Is it as good as everyone says? What do you say, Zed? How good did it feel to mate for the first time?!" Nox asked, clearly excited. The Zorua glanced at him, quite shocked that anyone was asking HIM that kind of question.

"Umm… I don't want to talk about that!" The Zorua exclaimed. "Now let's get back to cooking or you won't get a bite!" He shouted, everyone else reacting immediately. Serge ate a Rawst Berry whilst Lucy decided to hang out with the Pidgeot whilst they waited for Zed and Nox to finish cooking, all whilst they were pestered with all sorts of embarrassing and private questions from the two extremely curious pokemon.

"For the love of Arceus Serge… I can understand Nox being curious… But you? I mean, I thought you were old enough to…" She began, but the bird cut her off.

"I dunno, it's something that has stuck with me from my reporter days. If there's a story I need to get to the bottom of it." He explained. It wasn't good enough for the Shinx, but she knew that if she pushed him further she wasn't going to get anywhere, so she decided to not do so. However, he kept asking things, and eventually she got tired and spilled the beans. "It was just foreplay! It took forever but I only managed to convince him for me to su… Well you get the point, don't you?! Why the hell do you want to know, you pervert?!" She asked, quite angry with the flying type. She hadn't come out of her room for this!

"Dunno, I'm just curious. I mean, it must've taken quite some time to even get him to consider it…" The bird decided to stop there, knowing that if he went any further the Shinx would probably add him to her list of enemies, which, to his knowledge, was only exclusive to a certain Sneasel. Either way, he decided to stop harassing her and patiently waited silently for Zed and Nox finished preparing the food. Eventually, the two cookers began preparing the plates, calling Lucy and Serge over to the table, Jake coming out of his room as he was called.

"Alright, Jake can you please help us prepare the plates?" Zed asked, the Sneasel doing so gladly as they slowly began placing the bread on the table, then the glasses and finally the plates with some stew. Lucy leaned in to smell their food, her mouth watering as she took a few wifs, tempted to begin before anyone else did… "Can you please wait for everyone to sit down before you start, Lucy?" Her mate asked her, the Shinx rolling her eyes and complying to Zed's request. However, she couldn't help but grab a piece of bread and stick it into her mouth, since she was really hungry, but she was caught in the act by Jake, who didn't say anything but just glanced at her.

A few minutes later they were all eating hastily, Zed and Jake enjoying their food whilst the other three basically breezed through it, much to Jake's annoyance. "Wow… this is so good! Such a shame that neither Eric or Elly are here!" Serge exclaimed whilst munching some bread.

"Why is it a shame? More for us!" Nox exclaimed as he licked his plate.He sat back properly onto his chair and let out a satisfied sigh, patting his belly. "Man, this is pretty good… But I'm not going to be able to get that pizza out of my head. That Spinda guy is a genius if he came up with that himself." He said, chuckling.

"Well, surprisingly, he did not. Eric did." Serge explained, Nox's eyes going wide open and slamming his plate on the table, making everything shake, including the silverware, which flew everywhere.

"WHAT?!" He screamed out loud. "The boss came up with that kind of food?! How come no one's ever told me?! Or a better question: How come he hasn't considered sharing any of that with us?!" He started asking questions non-stop, the other four pokemon quickly overwhelmed by the amount of things coming out of the fire type's mouth.

"No no no no no no no! You got it all wrong!" Serge responded to all his questions. "He wasn't the one that brought us pasta, the other Eric did!" He explained, Nox's maw now touching the table.

"Mind. Blown." Nox simply said, expressing his confusion. Jake rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"First of all, Eric dislikes being called "boss", just so you know. And second of all, it was not our Eric that gave us pasta, but rather the Human Eric did. You must have heard of him, as he is quite well known around the world nowadays." The Sneasel explained.

"Are you KIDDING me?! Dude, the stories I've heard about him? Holy shit! I mean… They say the guy could punch down buildings with just a single fist! Or they say that he single handedly took out half of an army with a single swipe of his sword… And my favourite, but probably a fake one, they say that he duked it out against Nymphe, the last member of Team Uncario and sliced her up into bits! Like this!" He got down from his chair and began swiping at the air and jumping around, trying to simulate what Eric may have looked like whilst cutting down Nymphe. Everyone laughed, including Jake, who couldn't help but smirk. He did remember the human being able to do some outstanding feats.

"Well… As far as I know, all of those things are true. For example, I remember Eric punching down a huge crystal back when we first met him in the Crystal Caves, remember?" Zed asked Lucy, who shuddered as she remembered the event. It had been a terrifying experience, mainly because it had happened right before the riolu Eric had gone into a rage and killed all those Sableye… But she did remember it, so she nodded.

"And we managed to get to where he was fighting Nymphe just in time to see him cut her up into tiny pieces too. And it was kinda like the way you described it too! He just flew all over the place and slashed away, then grabbed something orange from her body, fell to the ground, surrounded by huge tendrils of water and crushed it in his fist." Serge reminded them, Zed and Lucy nodding as they saw the huge water monster disappear.

"And let's not forget that battle against that huge water monster… Remember that? Literally EVERYONE we've ever known was there to take her down once and for all. And even then, she managed to survive, created a whole army of clones and tried to kill Eric, but he then just… well, nobody knows exactly what he did, but he did destroy half of her clones with just a swipe of his sword, so that story is ALSO true!" Lucy exclaimed, Nox getting even more excited as he reminded just who these pokemon were. They weren't just normal Exploration Team members. These guys were heroes. And he had been with them in their team for barely a week, and he hadn't even bothered to ask them about their adventures, or hell, even about Eric!

"Holy hell, why don't you guys ever tell me any of this? Like… barely anyone in this town talks about it, but outside Eric and your guys' feats are all the rage currently, and it's been… what, almost a year now?" He mentioned, the pokemon sitting around the table falling silent after that.

"Well… you do know what happened to Eric, right?" Zed asked Nox, the fire type nodding.

"Yeah, they say he sacrificed himself for the rest of the world, and then he came back during the final battle against the leader of Team Uncario, right?" The fiery hound asked, the rest of the team members remembering the last time they had seen Eric alive. "Did something else happen?" He asked after he realized that his previous question wasn't going to be answered.

"It did. Exactly that happened, but… Have you walked around the market place and near Kecleon's shop?" Serge asked Nox, who responded with a nod. "Well… you may have realized that he has an assistant, since he is permanently crippled. Before that whole thing happened, he had a brother but… he was murdered. Either way, that assistant he has, the Marill, was an Azumarill not too long ago… He had a big brother called Marill, who was murdered by the leader of Team Uncario right in front of his eyes, as well as Eric and Elly's." The bird explained.

Nox's eyes went wide open. "Wow… That's… rough." He wasn't really sure of what to say, asides from those few words.

"Well… I was not present at the time, but as far as I know, he was not exactly killed by the leader. In fact, he survived his attack, but Marill was poisoned or something along those lines… Either way, he had a limited time in this world, and decided to spend his last day of life with his younger brother. When the time came, the human Eric offered to spare him from the pain the poison would cause as it ate his body from the inside out… and Marill accepted. But that very night… Eric said some things that neither Eric or Elly agreed on, and he left them all of a sudden." Jake said, waiting for another one of his teammates to finish the story.

"Eric then reappeared the next morning to depart with Eric and Elly… and never came back. Neither Eric or Elly have explained what exactly happened there, they just said he sacrificed himself for all of us, and from that point onward they told everyone to just.. not mention any of this to anyone." Zed finished the story, Nox looking at him, annoyed.

"Why?!" He asked, angry that there was a secret being kept from him.

"Nobody knows. Each time anyone mentions the human's name they just tell him to shut up. Some say that it's because they feel guilty for his death but… When Eric appeared during that final battle, I think it was the other way around… Either way, since they aren't here today and probably won't be here either tomorrow, you're lucky we were able to tell you this. Don't expect to get any answers from either of them too. They're pretty secretive about what happened exactly." Lucy reminded Nox, who was about to complain once again, but decided to let it rest, knowing that it was probably for the best.

Serge crossed his wings in front of him. "For all the good things that Eric did… he did make a couple of mistakes. Eric and Elly blamed him for the death of Marill, since he didn't come help us in time… And well… he also did and said some questionable stuff at times. All around, he was a great guy, and I did have the honor of being with him for quite some time, so if you want I can tell you some more stories about him this afternoon." The bird told the fire type.

"You will?!" Nox asked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"You will?" Jake asked right after Nox did, surprised that the bird was offering to do that..

Serge tapped the side of his head with his wing. "I used to be a reporter, remember? I've got most of this stuff written down in some of my journals in my room, and I've also memorized most of the important stuff that happened. I've been thinking of writing everything down and showing the finished thing to Eric and Elly, but… Well, I haven't done so for obvious reasons." He said, alluding to that strange rule that the couple had, which also applied to some more stuff, like the leader of Team Uncario's true name… but he guessed that was understandable. Nobody wanted to hear that bastard's name ever again.

The flying type and the black canine left the table and headed over to the "Chill out" zone, where they began speaking with eachother. Lucy, Zed and Jake decided to clean the table and also eat whatever spoils were left, which weren't many to begin with. Either way, about halfway through the afternoon the trio was finished cleaning the table… And the same scene from that morning repeated. Jake pushed around the chair to try to put it in it's proper place, making noises continuously and annoying everyone.

"In the name of all that is holy… JAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she got up from her spot again, really angry with the Sneasel once again. He looked at her, annoyed.

" _Not this again…"_ He thought to himself. "I'm trying to properly align this chair with the rest so that it's properly placed, but you keep interrupting me whilst I'm calculating the exact spot where this chair should go, so please return to your spot and let me finish!" He exclaimed. Lucy growled in anger and pushed him away from the chairs.

"Just stop it, you're making my ears bleed you moron!" She screamed. The Sneasel was about to respond, but he just shook his arms.

"Very well then! Do all you want, live in a jungle for all I care!" He shouted as he headed towards the only empty cushion, right next to Zed's, and sat down as Lucy returned to her spot across the entire room. Slowly after that, the rest of the members decided to go to their rooms to do whatever they wanted in private, since Jake's prying eyes made them extremely uncomfortable. The last one to leave was Lucy, who scoffed at the ice type and shut the door behind her. Once they were gone, Jake laid back.

"How does he do it?!" He asked once they were gone. Zed stopped reading and looked at him.

"How does who do what?" Zed asked.

"Him. How does he do it?" Jake inquired again, Zed groaning.

"Him who?" The dark type asked again, this time a little bit more annoyed.

"Eric!" He suddenly exclaimed, his patience running short. Zed slammed his book shut and groaned.

"How does Eric do what?!" Zed shouted out loud, now completely angered by the Sneasel.

"How does Eric lead this team of imbeciles!" Jake shouted out loud, getting up from his spot. "I mean, him and Elly are extremely competent leaders, and you and I are good teammates. But them?! We have a short tempered Shinx that annoys everyone, a lying Pidgeot that may or may not be sticking it in a female every night and spending out money and a idiotic Houndour obsessed with mating and that disobeys orders whenever it's possible! To me it sounds like there's a couple of members in this team that shouldn't even be here to begin with!" He said, clearly angry but not loud enough for the aforementioned pokemon to hear him insulting all three of them.

Zed couldn't help but get angry. "Have you forgotten that one of those pokemon, Lucy, is my mate? Maybe she's rough around the edges, but she's a wonderful pokemon and I love her! Also, Serge helped us survive Nymphe's attack and helped us in all our fights, and Nox… well, he's a little rude, yeah, but he's a good guy too! The only one that is being unbearable today is you, Jake!" The zorua responded to the ice type's accusations, Jake rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Sure sure sure… Now it is my fault! Well tell me, what is it that I am doing wrong?!" He asked, livid. Zed had never seen him like this before, but decided to press onward.

"Well, for starters insulting others behind their backs is not good! They're your friends! However, you're always acting like you're better than anyone else, and sure, you may be smarter… but you can't go around like that and not expect anyone to jump down your throat!" Zed numbered the many things that were wrong with Jake's behaviour.

"These facts are true, Zed! Barely anyone in this group knows how to properly read!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know how to read that well either! Is that really so bad?!" Zed asked, Jake being forced to bite his tongue as he had mentioned that the Zorua was smarter than his other teammates. And he still was, but… Jake sighed as he sat down, defeated. "You're too straight with them Jake, you can't be like that with everyone all the time." The dark type pokemon concluded.

Jake, however, misinterpreted his words. "Too straight? You mean to say I have to show more of my homosexuality?" The ice type asked. Zed expected a correct deduction from his friend's part.

"Yep, exactly th-" He then realized what jake had just said and began moving his head enthusiastically. "Wait, NO NO NO! You got it all wrong! What I meant to say is that you're too strict!" Zed corrected himself, groaning. "Alright look, the point is that you can't always be trying to control what everyone is doing ALL THE TIME" The Zorua emphasized the last few words.

Jake looked at him for quite some time, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win this battle Zed. We will grab the money and go out to dine if that is your wish." He stated, a bitter tone in his voice. He was clearly unhappy with how things had turned out.

Zed sighed. Jake had probably learnt nothing from that whole exchange. It was getting fairly late now, and it would soon be night. Jake went out to check if there was any mail in the box, but didn't find anything and returned inside. He caught Zed looking at the crystal that was hanging from the chain around his neck.

He wondered if this trinket actually had any meaning for the team, seeing as even though they were supposed to be united and be a strong team, they couldn't be anymore split apart even if they wanted to be. He sighed, sad that they weren't interested in fixing that situation.

Once Jake went back in he didn't say a word to the Zorua, and went straight to reading, the Zorua's ears folding against the sides of his head, now feeling guilty for probably making the situation worse, by making the Sneasel angry with him. Zed decided to start preparing dinner early, because he just wasn't in the mood for going out that night, and probably nobody else was…

His suspicions were confirmed right when, Nox and Serge came out of their room, the Houndour's eyes red from crying. "Maaaaaaan… that was a roller coaster of emotions, but… I guess I can understand why you guys are considered super heroes, though… what happened whilst you guys fought with Nymphe? Where were Eric, Elly and… Heric?" Nox asked.

Serge rose an eyebrow as Nox mispronounced the human's name. "Heric?" He asked, Nox giving him a grin from ear to ear.

"Human Eric. The H from 'Human' and Eric! Clever, eh?" Nox said, Serge smiling and nodding.

"Not bad!" The bird laughed as he put his wing over Nox. "The kid's got some pretty good ideas! Did ya'll hear that?" Serge exclaimed. The Houndour was starting to grow on him.

Zed nodded. He preferred doing that instead of having to call their Eric 'Iratus', although nobody ever used that name. Nox was content with having heard most of the story, but there were some blank points, like what happened before Heric met Eric and Elly, or the aforementioned moment. Nox repeated his question.

"Well… unfortunately I wasn't there when they were taken to the future, so I only know what I've told you…. Which isn't much, I know you don't have to tell me." Serge informed Nox, who was disheartened, knowing that neither Eric or Elly were going to tell him.

Serge moved his head towards Jake. "I think Jake was with them most of the time, he could enlighten you on whatever happened in the future." The bird informed him. Right after that Nox was pestering Jake, trying to get him to talk, but the Sneasel didn't bother to open his mouth.

"Oh come on, Jake, why won't you tell me?!" Nox pleaded, the Sneasel looking down at him. Just then Lucy came out from her room and heard Nox's pleas.

"Because he's angry with all of us." She said as she walked by, Jake's eyes following her form.

"What gave it away?" He asked sarcastically, trying to tease the Shinx, but was surprised to see that it didn't have any effect, and she walked over to her mate, laying down right next to him on the same pillow, then inspected the Zorua, who looked nervous.

"Are you ok, Zed? You look worried" She observed, the Zorua snapping out of his thoughts and looking up at Lucy's emerald eyes.

"Huh? No I'm ok, I… me and Jake were arguing about something and…" As soon as he said this Lucy got into "protective mode" and glanced at Jake, narrowing her gaze whilst he returned the stare, sharing a silent message of hatred that ended with both of them looking away with indifference.

Lucy turned to face him, noticing the look of concern that Zed had on his face, and she gave him a warm smile, nuzzling him. "Hey, don't look like that Zed, I'm not angry." She said. He disliked seeing her angry for such dumb reasons, and she knew this. Zed didn't continue the conversation and said they would talk later.

"Ok. Also… I'm feeling a little full still from this morning, so I don't think I'll eat much tonight." She informed him. The Zorua nodded.

"I feel full too, and I wasn't really in the mood to cook dinner, so we'll just pull out a few apples and berries and that's it, what do you say?" Zed suggested, the Shinx nuzzling him tenderly as she agreed with him. Zed blushed as she did this. She usually wasn't this tender in public, but he wasn't about to start complaining about it. He looked at the rest of the pokemon in the room. "What do you guys say? You still feeling full from lunch?" He asked everyone.

Jake shrugged probably saying that he didn't care what they ate that night. Serge nodded. "Yeah, personally I'm stuffed. Maybe later I can take like… a glass of milk with cookies or something." The bird muttered, considering going out for a walk or flying for a bit. It wasn't good stay indoors all day, and his wings were screaming for some exercise.

"Ditto. Even though I'm still craving some pizza, I think tonight I'll pass on that. Maybe I'll be able to convince Eric and Elly to go out to eat tomorrow." Nox started making plans as he said these words, but then realized something. "Wait, tomorrow we have a field day, right?" He asked the flying type, who nodded as a response.

Nox huffed and fell back on the pillow he was on. He cursed his luck by swearing loudly. "Well, there goes that whole plan…" The fire type mumbled through his teeth. Serge decided to go out for at least a small walk in town and fly back before it was night.

There wasn't anything interesting going on, and strangest of all, he didn't see any of the guildmembers walking around and helping on the town's reconstruction. After going around the commercial district and having a run in with an "old fan", he decided to head back to the house.

He opened the door and headed in to find that the house's temperature was slightly higher than what it was out on the street. Once he went in after closing and locking the door, he noticed that everyone was sitting around the fireplace, except for Jake, who was sitting under the open window with his arms crossed and frowning. He also noticed that the immediate vicinity of the fireplace was covered in water.

"Heeey, you finally came back! It took you pretty long, what were you doing? You look satisfied." Nox asked as soon as the bird was close enough. Serge was caught off-guard by these questions and took some time to answer.

"I… uuuuh… I decided to take a longer than usual walk, ran into some old fans and… well I guess I got side tracked. Sorry if you were waiting for me to begin eating." He apologized. Zed, who was sitting right next to Lucy, looked up at his feathery companion.

"Hey it's alright. It hasn't been long since the sun went down, although… you guys should probably go to bed early today, considering you've got a Field Day tomorrow." He recommended to Nox, Jake and the Pidgeot himself.

Nox rolled his eyes. "I'll consider it." The Houndour answered, although in a tone that meant 'I'll pass on that.'

Serge stretched his wings. "After dinner I'm taking a bath and hitting the hay." He decided, walking over to the kitchen. Zed got up, Lucy trying to keep him where he was but he whispered something into her ear, which made her release him with a smile and a giggle.

"I will wait for Elly to contact me on how their mission is unfolding. After that, I will also go to sleep." Jake said as he got up, walking over to the fire place. Nox, who was right in front of the fire, with embers falling on his fur every so often, immediately got up and snarled at him, the duo trading glares.

Serge heard them bickering and looked at the pair, then looked at Zed. "What's up with them?" The bird asked the fox.

"Nox lit up the fire because he said it was kinda cold. We were ok with it as long as he kept the window open but… Jake didn't like that one bit and began throwing ice to put out the fire, Nox kept litting it up and… well you get the point. Eventually they sorta just gave up." The Zorua explained, solving the mystery of the water on the floor.

"Gotcha…" Serge answered, leaning on the kitchen counter as he saw Zed getting on his hind legs and reaching for the higher cupboards. The bird watched mesmerized as Zed somehow opened them with his claws, then brought out some plates and empty glasses. Zed noticed the shocked look on the flying type's face and blushed.

"Impressed huh? It's… it's not that hard really, you just have to practice a lot." He said, shaking it off as if it wasn't that much of a huge deal. A few minutes later thanks to Serge's help they were all eating calmly, and Nox was once again trying to get Jake to tell him what happened in the future.

"No" The ice type firmly stated.

"Awwww, why not?!" The fire type asked, pushing Jake's patience to it's limits. The combination of Nox's constant pestering and the heat in the house were making him extremely nervous. He ended up exploding on the form of a low mumble.

"Alright, I will tell you… BUT." The sudden increase of volume made everyone jump." I will ONLY do so, if you STOP, are we absolutely clear?" The Sneasel stated, explaining his conditions.

"Crystal clear" Nox answered, rolling his eyes. If he could, however, he would be crossing his fingers behind his back.

Jake sighed and began retelling the story from the moment he met Eric and Elly. He told him about Dusknoir and his plan to find both Grovyle and Heric and take them back to the future, then moved on to the Crystal Caves where Nox was introduced to Clades.

"Is that Heric's nemesis?" The fire type asked, everyone else nodding.

"Yes, he was a dangerous opponent. He threatened me and Dusknoir, and we were forced to help him defeat Heric and Grovyle…" Jake said. He kept going with the fortress where they rescued Eric and company, then their escape and their travels through the doomed future. Then came the mines and the battles that transpired there. Everyone was listening closely to Jake's retelling of the story, and although he wasn't there for it, Dusknoir had told him about the first fight against the golem.

"Wait, WHAT?! He toppled a fifty meter high monster made out of stone!?" Nox asked. Jake nodded.

"Wow… That sounds pretty amazing. I can see him doing that though…" Serge said, Jake finishing his story with the second golem fight and the trip to the time gate, where the group was separated, with Jake, Dusknoir, Grovyle and Celebi staying back to fight Dialga whilst Eric, Elly and Heric went into the time gate to return to the present.

"And you know the rest of the story, I think." Jake concluded. Nox nodded, satisfied that he now knew much of the story he once was unaware of. After that short dinner and listening to that last part of the story, Zed and Jake cleaned the table whilst Lucy decided to go to her room and wait for Zed there. Serge went to take a bath and Nox said he would probably go to sleep too. Once the table and the kitchen were clean, Zed wished good night to Jake and headed to his room. As soon as he opened and closed the door behind him, Lucy pounced and began nuzzling him.

"Woah woah woah, what's going on now?" He asked, quite startled by the Shinx's sudden show of affection. She was giggling uncontrollably as she rubbed her face against the Zorua's belly.

"I just want to cuddle you silly! Is that so wrong?" She asked, the Zorua blushing as she rubbed her face against his belly, remembering the strange and embarrassing conversation he and Lucy had had before and… the promise he had made to her.

"Alright alright but… You know that… I don't wanna… Umm… I'll, uh… help you… with… that too whilst you… do that with me… but…" He shook his head. "But before we do this I want to speak with you Lucy! Please!" He exclaimed, the Shinx sticking out her tongue, then looking up and rolling her eyes, leaning away from him and laying on her back with her legs… spread… Zed avoided looking further down and focused on saying what he had to say.

"I… I wanted to say that… today I didn't have a pretty good day, you've probably noticed… That doesn't mean that I'm not in the mood to do this. Jake was being REALLY annoying today, and I talked with him about it… He said he would try to avoid being this… intrusive." He lied. Jake hadn't admitted to trying to change his ways. If anything, he thought that what he was doing was completely ok. "However… You weren't behaving really well today either, Lucy." Zed said. The Shinx groaned and opened her mouth to talk, but the Zorua cut her off again.

"Let me speak, ok? I know, he is extremely irritating. I also got angry with him… but reaching the point of almost fighting… twice in the same day? Lucy, please, you're better than this!" He exclaimed, the Shinx opening her mouth once more to speak… but she just looked down at the ground. She knew he was right. "He is supposed to be our teammate, no matter how annoying he is. He helped us defeat Blake, and you and I both know that he's going through some rough times, both with Dusknoir's trial and the fact that it's summer, a season he was unaware of. Eric and Elly already told us that because he's an ice type he's going to be extremely jumpy and… well, acting the way he is right now." He said.

"And what am I supposed to do? Just sit tight and do nothing whilst he's…making noises or some other thing?" Lucy asked.

"No, you're supposed to be calm and mature and speak with him about it. Try to reach an agreement and solve your problems by speaking." He said. Lucy scoffed.

"That guy's head is harder than a brick. Nothing you tell him goes into his brain, and if it does, it goes in through one ear and comes out the other. The nerve! How am I supposed to stay calm with him acting like that?!" She asked her mate, the Zorua biting his tongue. He didn't really have an answer for that. And he knew she was right when she said that Jake literally did whatever he wanted, since he always thought he was doing the right thing, which was true sometimes, but others… he was obviously wrong, and in those times he only ever listened to himself and what his "superiors" said, which were obviously Eric and Elly. He remembered what he had said whilst they were talking before… he obviously considered the rest of his teammates inferior… and that was a problem.

"Just… wait until Eric and Elly come back and he'll probably relax. For some reason he's just really… jumpy since they left. You know he's obsessed with keeping everything straight and clean." The Zorua reminded her. Lucy giggled.

"You tell me. Do you know what nickname Nox came up for him?" She asked, the Zorua answering by shaking his head. Lucy snorted as she smiled, moving her legs around. "Captain control freak!" She exclaimed, barely holding back her laughter, Zed chuckling.

"Wow… I can see why he got that nickname." He laughed a bit, Lucy joining him. After a while, the couple calmed down a notch and looked at eachother. Lucy was still laying on the ground… with her legs spread, waiting for Zed… "I… um…" He stuttered.

"So… seeing as you're done speaking… How about you fulfill that promise you made me… You big dumb mummy?" She asked seductively, licking her lips. Zed gulped.

"Uuuh…" His eyes trailed down. "S… Sure, bu… but… Just... foreplay?" He asked. The Shinx then immediately got back up and got behind him, this time tackling him onto their bed. Jake, who was sitting in the living room heard shouts coming from the couple's' rooms… and decided to turn his attention to the silence that was coming from the crystal hanging around his neck. Elly hadn't called him to say what the status of the mission was, and was worried that something had happened. He had put out the fire and it was kind of cold in that room, but for him the temperature was perfect, so he opted to close his eyes and rest for a while. Elly would probably wake him up whenever she talked with him telepathically.

He didn't even get to close his eyes, however.

" _Jake? Hello? Is anyone there?"_ A voice echoed in his head. Jake properly sat up and grasped his crystal.

"Yes I am here. Elly, is that you?" He asked. Elly giggled on the other side.

" _Of course it's me Jake. Who else?"_ She stopped talking for a second, although he could still hear her voice, but she was pretty far away. " _Yeah, just give me a second alright, honey?"_ She said, then fell silent again. " _Alright well… sorry for that. Well, the mission was supposed to be finished today, and tomorrow morning we would be there, but… we ran into some inconveniences and we're going to have to wait another day, so… we probably won't be back until tomorrow late night. Hope you guys can manage yourselves for another day... Then again, I highly doubt anything bad happened. Am I right?"_ She asked.

"Of course. Everything went perfectly Elly. You and Eric can rest peacefully knowing that nothing bad happened during your absence, and nothing bad will happen whilst I am here, I swear upon my name." He said. Elly didn't answer immediately, as if she was listening to someone else talk. He guessed it was Eric, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. After a while, he felt another presence join the psychic conversation.

" _Hey Jake, I heard everything was perfectly fine, correct?"_ Eric asked, Jake nodding, knowing that they couldn't see him do so.

"Yes, everything is just fine." He answered once again.

" _And what about the rest? Can they join into the conversation? I'd like to ask their opinion."_ Eric asked. A chill went down Jake's spine. He had succeeded in keeping the house intact, but… he had failed on keeping the members calm and respectful the whole day…

"They…" He sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to the team's leader. "There were some minor conflicts, but I was able to solve them swiftly with no complications. Nox and Serge are resting up for tomorrow, as they will be the team that heads out to some missions outside of town, whilst Zed and Lucy are in the middle of intercourse, so interrupting them would most likely be… an interesting experience for all of the involved." He explained. Eric and Elly didn't say anything, although the Sneasel imagined that they were both shocked to hear that and were blushing at the way he had simply said that.

" _Zed and Lucy doing it? Has hell frozen over? What did you do to them?"_ Eric said, laughing. He couldn't see it, but he could guess that Elly punched his arm, because the Riolu made an "Ow" through the psychic link, followed by Elly clearing her throat. " _Well… in that case don't disturb them. If there's nothing else to comment, you can go to sleep Jake, because I think you also have a Field Day, right?"_ Eric asked.

"Yes" The Sneasel simply answered. Eric and Elly wished him good night, and Jake got up from his spot and headed towards his room. However, Eric and Elly forgot to cut the psychic link.

" _Alright so… where were we?"_ Eric asked, Elly giggling as Jake heard licking sounds in his head.

" _Hmmm… how long has it been since we did this?"_ The Eevee asked, probably laying on her back on the grass.

" _I haven't gotten the slightest clue… But it's the first time we're doing it outside, and it's been a long time… so I'm kinda excited."_ The male answered. Elly chuckled.

" _Yeah, I can see that…"_ She said between giggles. This was the point where things were getting a little too descriptive for Jake.

"Is it appropriate for me to be hearing all of this?" He asked out loud, his voice reaching the other two pokemon, because they screamed, panicking as they scolded Jake for listening in to them, and suddenly the link was cut. Jake sighed. On one claw, he didn't like thinking about all of this… he found intercourse to be interesting but… he just didn't comprehend why almost everyone around their age was so interested in it. On the other claw, however… his body ached for something akin to love, be it emotional or physical, He didn't let it get to his head but… He sometimes wondered when his chance at this thing everyone called "Love" would come.

He sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about this at the current time. Now he should be relaxing and going to sleep. He headed towards his room, ignoring the muffled moans coming from Zed and Lucy's room, then headed inside of his own, then shut the door behind him and went to sleep.

* * *

Lucy and Zed woke up nearly at the same time, Lucy being the first one of the duo to wake up. She took a few moments to figure out where she was, but when she did she found herself laying on her side, hugging her mate's figure, whose head was buried into her chest fur. She moved her legs around, and found difficulty in moving her hind legs. They were… sticky. She then also started regaining her senses, and realized how weird the air around her smelled… the musky ambiance made her nerves flare up, and the weird aftertaste in her mouth… She remembered what had happened last night and giggled to herself. It always took her a lot of effort to get him started, but… when he did, he didn't stop until he dropped to the ground exhausted. She wasn't too happy with the fact that they hadn't really done it… but they had both enjoyed last night nonetheless.

Zed woke up as she started moving, and started coming back to senses, feeling the same things the Shinx was experiencing. His hind legs felt numb, and had a difficult time moving them. The smell in the room overwhelmed him as soon as he realized it, and the memories started flowing back, making him blush madly. He looked up at Lucy and noticed the lusty smile on her face, blushing harder. "Uh… Good… Uh… good morning." He said, stuttering.

"Good morning handsome… Did you sleep well?" She asked him, the Zorua nodding quietly. They both stared at eachother lovingly for some time until the Shinx leaned in and kissed his forehead, getting up right after that. "Well, I think we should both get a shower… unless you wanna have some more fun, that is…" She said, walking over to the door. Zed kept his eyes on her and saw how she swayed her hips back and forth, with her tail raised and giving him a good look of her…

"SURE! Let's…" He shouted, really nervous as Lucy turned around, her face lighting up. "Let's… uh… go take a shower!" He exclaimed, darting past Lucy and pushing the door open. "Race you there!" He challenged her, going as fast as he could… but it was useless. By the time he got to the bathroom door he blinked, and the next instant his mate was there, looking at him with that same lusty smile that had gotten him to do some… things the previous night.

"Alright… let's bathe." She said, pushing the door flicking her tail across his chin, the Shinx walking in. Zed gulped and headed in after her, unbeknownst to the awkward looks that his companions, who were eating breakfast in the dining room, were giving them. Once the bathroom door closed, the trio resumed their eating, Nox chuckling.

"Well, glad to see those two are up and at it again… So today we've got a field day correct?" The fire type asked, Serge and Jake nodding. "Alright, let's pick something easy today… something that we can do in a jiffy and be back for dinner. I'm still craving for that pizza!" He exclaimed. The idea didn't sound bad to Serge, and Jake didn't really care, as long as they were doing their job properly, so the plan to take a mission that day that could be done relatively easily. Seeing as it was fairly early, most of the missions for the day would be available, since nobody else had taken them.

The trio cleaned everything and Jake wrote a note to Zed and Lucy, telling them what their plans were and where they could find their breakfast. However, he ended up rewriting it at least eleven times, because he didn't think the words he was using transmitted the message properly or his calligraphy wasn't up to his standards. In the end, Serge took the quill and wrote a quick note:

" _We've gone to take our mission for the day. Food is in the fridge. Try to not make too many cubs._

 _PS: You're way too loud when you're mating. If we fail today's mission because of sleep deprivation, I'm blaming you two love-birds!"_

"Alright, let's go then!" The bird exclaimed as he put the feather down, pushing the chair away from the table and getting down, walking over to the door whilst Jake walked over to the letter, skimmed the writing and shrugged, then put the chair in it's proper place and headed after the other two pokemon. Nox was opening the door and Serge was right besides him. The fire type squinted his eyes as the light momentarily blinded him. As they walked out, Jake went to the left and opened the mailbox. He didn't expect to find anything, but… he was surprised to find a single, strange letter.

He grabbed it and looked at it for quite some time. He didn't find any information on that letter, as it seemed to be completely blank, so he guessed someone that knew them personally had sent it. He opened the letter with a claw and pulled it out.

" _TeAM staR!_

 _I, The GREAt MasTeR of AlL ThINGs Bad, ChallENgEs you TO A DeADLy BaTTLE!_

 _FInD Me And mY GooNS At The Luminous Spring Forest! IF yOU DOn't CoMe…_

 _BaD ThINgs Will Happen!_

 _MUAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW_

 _Signed:_ _Wigglytuff_ _GREAT MASTER OF ALL THINGS BAD!_

 _PS: I AM NOT WIGGLYTUFF. I PROMISE (FINGERS CROSSED)"_

Everyone in the house stared at the letter in silence, not sure of what to think about this letter. Nox came up with a funny thing to say. "Well… I wonder who this 'Great Master of All things Bad' is!" He exclaimed. Zed jumped on a chair and examined the letter.

"This thing has to be a joke. There's no way anyone from the guild would send a letter like this. Like… why would they? What would the reason be?" He asked.

Lucy shrugged. "No idea. What I do know is that someone is challenging the whole team, but… Eric and Elly aren't here! What do we do?" She asked.

Serge hummed. "Luminous Spring is really close… I can get us there in an hour or less… but we should first go check out the guild. If this… master, is… well, correction, ISN'T Wigglytuff… then that means that they should be there. If they aren't… then I'm at a loss of words, because I just can't understand why they would want to challenge us to a fight." Serge concluded, not even sure of what to say about all of that. Jake nodded.

"For once, I agree with you." He stated, Serge glaring at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yesterday you mentioned that no one from the guild was walking around the streets, which would mean that they were preparing this yesterday. If this letter is true, then it would explain why the guildmembers weren't at the guild yesterday, and would also explain their absence today if they are truly gone." The Sneasel deduced.

Nox however, decided to follow "the joke", as he would later call it. "Wait wait wait, but this guy has nothing to do with Wigglytuff or the guild! He said so in the letter! Right here!" He said, pointing at the crossed out pokemon name, which was crossed out multiple times as well. No one found it funny, but Nox decided to keep with the joke.

"Alright… so we need to make a team. If the whole guild wants to fight us, then we need to bring as many pokemon as we can… But at the same time, we do not have the keys to the house, so… that means that someone must stay behind and "hold down the fort". Does anyone want to do it?" Jake asked. Almost immediately, almost everyone lifted a paw or a wing, the exception being Zed. Jake rubbed his temples. "Amazing… truly amazing… Alright, Serge you're supposed to be coming with us. We need to get there and get back quickly, and… The mission field will be a forest… Using fire will most likely give us the edge against the local fauna, with the downside that we could set the whole forest on fire… So Nox, is you do come, then I will have to ask you to control your fire." He warned the fire type, who nodded.

"That leaves me… And I still don't want to go!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up right. Serge and Nox looked at her and nodded, meaning that none of them wanted to go either.

"Good, because I intended you to stay here, Lucy." He said, the Shinx's eyes lighting up.

"WHAT?!" Serge and Nox asked simultaneously.

"You heard me. You and your reckless behaviour would jeopardize the mission, and… although Nox is the disobedient one…" The fire type puffed out his chest at the mention of his name. "It was not a compliment, Nox." Jake said, the Houndour ignoring his words. "He is a little more predictable than you are. Besides, consider this an exercise of trust. If when we come back this house is exactly the way we have left it… then you will win and… you will earn my sincerest apologies for what happened yesterday. Do we have an agreement?" He asked, extending his claw to the Shinx.

"Game on!" She responded, shaking his claw. Zed didn't seem too happy with this"deal" of sorts, but didn't say anything, since he could easily get into trouble with both of the pokemon. After agreeing on this, the four pokemon going on the mission left the house, Zed giving Lucy a farewell kiss and left the house. The first place they went to was the Police Department, and when they asked for the guildmembers, Magnezone said that they weren't there since last morning… which basically confirmed their suspicions. Zed and Nox got on Serge's back, whilst Jake declined the bird's offer.

"I can cover the distance between this forest and the town swiftly. I will follow your lead, seeing as you know exactly where it is located." Jake informed him. Serge nodded and extended his wings to fly off with the two pokemon on his back. Nox grabbed onto his feathers and began panicking, as he wasn't used to flying yet, whilst Zed calmly looked at the ground as they slowly began ascending. Lucy saw the bird fly away, and once he was out of sight, she yelled happily and jumped all over the house, landing on one of the cushions and giggling to herself.

"Finally! I have all the house to myself!" She exclaimed. She looked at the ceiling and yawned. "Maybe I should nap a little… yesterday I didn't get too much sleep…" She giggled as she remembered that night. Now she wished she would get some dreams about that night…

* * *

Serge landed in front of the forest, and Zed immediately jumped down. They had to wait for Nox to climb down from Serge's back, a little shaky from the trip. "Don't… ever go that fast! And never do a barrel roll either!" He exclaimed, the bird laughing.

"You were fiiiiine! I've done it a million times with everyone else and no one's complained. You just gotta hold on tightly and you're good to go!" He exclaimed. Whilst him and Nox discussed about the safety of Serge doing a barrel roll whilst flying, Zed kept his eyes on Jake, who appeared not too long after that. He was sweating profusely, mainly because of the heat.

"You ok?" Zed asked, the Sneasel nodding as he passed by him.

"I'm just fine." He said, which meant that he wasn't fine, because he was talking really fast and had just used a contraction whilst speaking, something he never did. He hastily walked by the Zorua and pointed forwards with his claws, right at the forest. "Is this it?" He asked, Serge nodding. "Move out then!" He commanded, everyone standing up right and running in after him.

The forest was unusually quiet for being the middle of the day, but that meant that they wouldn't run into any opposition or primal pokemon on their way into the forest. Still, however, the group found themselves running into some unexpected obstacles. They came out into a clearing surrounded by trees, with a pile of leaves in the middle.

"Alright… Truth or Dare?" Nox asked. The Zorua considered it for a moment, thinking that if he said dare Nox would force him to do something embarrassing, so he opted for what he thought was the safer option at the time.

"Truth." The Zorua gulping down as he said that. Nox gave him the widest smirk he could make. "I fucked up, didn't I?" The young dark type said, Nox nodding with that same smile on his face.

"Is it true that you and Lucy haven't properly mated yet?!" He asked. Zed was about to snap at the fire type for making that question, but surprisingly, Serge was faster than he was, turning to face Nox with a frown.

"Really man? You don't go around asking that." He said, gulping down as he remembered that the last day he had been asking Lucy the same question over and over. "I mean, first of all, the poor guy is embarrassed about talking about that sort of stuff. And second of all… why do you care anyways?" The bird asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I want to know if I'm the only one in this group that hasn't done it…" He said, kind of embarrassed to admit it. Serge shrugged.

"Kids. The only thing you think of nowadays is mating! Look, just wait and you'll find the perfect girl for you. Then you can do whatever you want with her." The bird said.

Nox laughed. "Ironic coming from you! How come you're the one that says that, but almost every other night you're…" The Houndour didn't have time to criticize the Pidgeot, because at that moment the group stepped on the pile of leaves, and all of a sudden a trap activated. Ropes tensed up as they stepped on what seemed to be nets hidden under the leaves, and the four of them were caught in four separate nets that made them incapable of moving. The four teammates all shouted and thrashed against the nets, but it was useless. They had been made in such a way that once a target was caught it was incapable of moving, all because of the holes in the net and how they big they were.

"Oh you've gotta be JOKING!" Serge shouted, trying to move in his current position, but found that he couldn't do anything.

"Great, thanks a lot, Nox!" Zed blamed the fire type, who was stuck upside down in the net.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" He asked, clearly angry that the Zorua was blaming him for their current predicament.

"If you hadn't asked us that dumbass question we wouldn't be like this right now!" The fox shouted, Nox thrashing around and trying to free himself.

"You're entering the contest for a beating pal! Stop right now before you draw the lucky number!" The fire type threatened, their bickering making Serge's already short temper run dry.

"Both of you shut up!" He exclaimed, looking at the Sneasel directly in front of him. "Jake! Do you have an idea? We need to get out this quick!" He exclaimed. The ice type didn't answer immediately, but when he did, his response shocked everyone.

"No." He simply stated, the other three pokemon taking some time to react. They began shouting at him and asking why. "Can either of you move? Because I cannot. I cannot move any part of my body, and some of us are hanging upside down. We're completely immobilized." The Sneasel sentenced. The heat and the blood flowing to his head was making it hard to come up with a plan. However, he had an idea. "This trap was probably placed by the Guildmembers. If that is the case, then they will most likely come over here and try to take us away… when that happens, and they either try to release us or drag us away…" Whilst Jake was explaining this plan, Nox opened his maw and took in some air, then exhaled a small flame that made the net catch on fire. Seconds later, the net was burnt and a big enough hole was made for him to fall out of the net and be released.

Nox hit the dirt and groaned through his muzzle, getting back up and shaking his head. Jake looked at him, getting the urge to facepalm. "Of course… how did I not come up with that?!" The ice type exclaimed, Nox smiling as he approached Serge's net and bit it, ripping open a hole through the which the bird fell. He then went up to Jake's net. "Tell me, how did you come up with this plan? What's the next step?" He asked.

"Dude, you think way too much." He told the ice type, biting the net and making a small hole, Jake being released as well. "I don't have a plan. I just do things. I improvise." The fire type. Jake dusted himself off and rose an eyebrow.

"Improvise?" He asked, curious as to how he did this. "You must teach me how to "improvise" as soon as we are out of this then." He said, Serge having a hard time breaking the net holding Zed suspended in the air. Jake walks up to the net and cuts it with his claws, Zed hitting the ground and howling out.

"Watcha get…" Nox says as the Zorua groans on the ground. "Also, I can't teach you how to improvise Jake. That… you gotta be the one that figures out how to improvise. Like… It's like making a plan, but it's not a plan, it's just… a one step plan that adapts itself to whatever is happening at the moment. You'll,,, you'll see what I mean when it happens." The fire type said, his advice resulting in being extremely cryptic to the Sneasel. He was about to ask the Houndour what he meant, but he was too late, as they heard steps approaching from all directions.

Serge silenced them. "Do you hear that?" He asked, everyone nodding. Immediately after that, they started running in the direction where they didn't hear steps. The sound of voices and shouts echoed behind them, and Nox turned around and breathed out a ball fire in their general direction. Some screaming was heard, and the Houndour jumped up whilst saying "Score!". Serge looked at Jake, who was leading the group. "Where are we going?!" He asked.

"Away from them! Being surrounded is never an advantageous situation! We must find a way to-" He cut off as they found themselves at the edge of a small cliff, which was littered with plants, leaves and branches. "Curses! We are cornered!" He turned around and looked at the rest of his team members, which were looking at the direction where their chasers were coming.

"What do we do now?" Zed asked, everyone but the Sneasel getting ready for a fight. The ice type, however, wasn't so confident they would be victorious. The guildmembers weren't exactly the strongest, but they were guildmembers, they were most likely extremely well coordinated, and thus could easily defeat them in combat if they didn't cooperate well enough, and considering the members that were in his team… he doubted that would happen.

The took a step back and almost fell down, looking at the cliff behind him. It wasn't too deep, and he could see a pond of mud at the bottom, and the cliff itself wasn't vertical, but rather diagonal, so it was like a slide… He suddenly got an idea. "Everyone! Follow me!" He said as he called their attention, the members turning to face him as the Sneasel let himself fall off the edge.

"Holy shit, Jake!" Serge exclaimed as he dived in behind him, howling out. Zed stood at the edge, not sure if he wanted to go in or not, but Nox made the choice for him.

"C'mon, you pansy!" He shouted as he pushed the Zorua off the cliff, the dark type screaming his lungs out in fear as Nox jumped after him. "Jeronimo!" He shouted as the four pokemon fell down.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped wide open. She sat up and looked around. She had suddenly gotten the feeling that Zed was in danger or screaming… And also got the feeling that whenever the guys came back, she had to kick Nox in a few private places. However, she knew they were going to be gone for a while, so she decided to lay back down and sleep… before all of a sudden a ball went right through the window, smashing it into bits and scaring Lucy out of her skin, the Shinx jumping up and standing on her feet, her fur on edge. She looked around and zipped to where the ball was, inspecting it closely. She wasn't as paranoid as Jake was, but she wanted to know what this thing, which she was about to zap until there was nothing left but ashes, was.

"Oh no! The ball!" A voice exclaimed from the outside.

"Nice going, dumbo!" Another one shouted, although this one sounded much more high pitched than the last one.

"I knew it was a bad idea to keep playing on the street… Our parents always tell us to not leave the park." A new voice pondered, although this one was almost inaudible to Lucy. The shinx ran to the window, pushed a chair slightly for it to be right under the window and jumped up, then jumped on the chair and grabbed onto the window's frame, looking outside.

"Hey!" She called out. Four pokemon cubs turned to look at her, fear in their eyes. She calmed down. "Is that ball inside of the house yours?" She asked. She could see a Pichu, a Chikorita, a Squirtle and a Cyndaquil. The kids did seem familiar to her… though they were probably running around town so often she had seen them multiple times already.

"Yeah miss! We're sorry we broke your window!" Cyndaquil said, bowing down to show how sorry he was, the rest of the kids doing so as well. However, there was one thing in all of that that made Lucy's blood boil.

"Did you just call me miss?! Hey squirt! Do you know how old I am?!" She asked, the Pichu stuttering as the Shinx screamed at him.

"Umm… Twenty?" He said a random number, but this made Lucy just look at the ground, depressed.

"I'm only seventeen…" She responded.

"Well… sorry miss, but… you certainly looked a lot older from up there…" The chikorita said in shame, which only made Lucy angrier, both because they were apologizing for mundane things and because they were calling her old.

"Ugh! I'm still young and full of energy, and I'll prove it to you!" She exclaimed as she got down, then ran towards the ball and kicked it towards the door of the house, opened the door and headed out to the street, the kids finally getting a glance at the Shinx. "Ok squirts, here's the deal!" She exclaimed, smiling as she put a paw on the ball, raising her head about theirs'. "I'll give you your ball back and I'll let bygones be bygones... On one condition!" She exclaimed, the young pokemon gulping down as they prepared for some kind of difficult task or punishment. It was the former. "You've got to play CATCH with me… and WIN!" She proudly announced.

The four pokemon looked at her, skeptical. The cyndaquil was the first to answer. "That's it? Jeez, lady, for a second I…" He blinked in the middle of that phrase. The next instant, he saw something blue blur past him, leaving the ball where it was and get behind him.

"Yeah, that's it… and don't call me "Lady". Call me Lucy." She announced from behind them, the kids turning around to look at her in surprise. She smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for, Slowpokes?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at them. "Come and get me!" She shouted as she began running, although not too fast, since she didn't want them to lose her. The kids all began running after her, not knowing that this task would take them a long time…

* * *

"Remind me WHY we are the ones going out to get them?" Bidoof asked Sunflora, who rolled her eyes.

"The others are setting up some more traps whilst we go look for Eric and the rest. They fell down a cliff, so we have to check if they're ok or not… and anyways, what's the big deal? It was getting pretty boring in that hole…" She muttered. She disliked the lack of sun… for obvious reasons.

"Well… I don't like this forest. We've already run into some primals on the way in." He said, the grass type raising an eyebrow.

"Really? A bunch of measly primals is what scares you?" She giggled. "That's interesting to know…" She said, Bidoof freezing on the spot and giving her a glare that said "If you say anything to anyone I will stop talking to you." She giggled again and dismissed him with her leaf. "Come on, it's a joke…" She lied. There was a reason why she was called "The Gossip-mon" in Treasure Town.

Bidoof groaned, and after a few seconds of silence returned to their previous topic. "Well… there's another thing that scares me: It's them. Eric, Elly, Zed… They all scare me a lot." The normal type pokemon said, Sunflora raising an eyebrow and looking at the beaber pokemon, curious as to what he meant.

"Why? I mean, we all know them personally… and as far as I know you actually get along pretty well with Zed and Eric. And Elly's a good friend of mine too!" She exclaimed. Bidoof nodded. The Riolu and the Zorua were good friends of his. "And besides, if you're worrying about their powers, don't you remember they made an oath to only use them when it's a life or death situation? Like… if someone just as powerful as Blake came back, or Rebscura reappeared or something…" She trailed off, counting the many unlikely situations that would force either Eric or Elly to use their magic powers.

Bidoof interrupted her, however. "Yeah, but… aren't you at least a little bit intimidated by this whole situation? Like… what if they actually bought the letter and think they're facing off against a great master of all things bad? What if they actually think they're up against a powerful foe and will use their powers against us? Doesn't that scare you in the slightest?" The normal type. Sunflora stopped and evaluated what he was telling her… and it made sense, to a certain degree of course… She shifted around uncomfortable and trembled, the normal type seeing her reaction. "See what I mean now?" He asked her.

"Crud…" She gulped as she remembered the huge fireball that had been flung their way when they had begun chasing them down. "We need to come off clean then… things could get ugly and a Guildmember could potentially get hurt or worse…" She muttered, looking at him. "We've gotta turn around now. We can't have been the only ones to come with this… so let's regroup a-" Before she could end that phrase, however, a roar echoed in the trees nearby, the duo jumping up startled and looking that way… They felt their blood freeze as they saw something heading their way through the foliage slowly. It was huge, and it seemed to have red bright eyes, two sets of wide claws spread, and seemed to be made out of a dripping black mass…

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The creature roared out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed out in response, turned around and started running as fast as their legs let them. They didn't bother to turn around to see if it was chasing them and just hightailed it back the way they came, reaching the clearing where the rest of the Guildmembers were still preparing the next trap. A pitfall down the which Eric's team would fall… they would then jump down and fight them! It was a brilliant plan that had been expertly crafted by Wigglytuff himself… But they weren't counting on Sunflora and Bidoof coming back so soon… and looking so terrified for that matter.

"HEY WOAH! What are you two doing here already? Did you find them?" Loudred asked, at first shouting as he usually did, but then managing to control his tone of voice. Bidoof just stood there, shaking uncontrollably, but Sunflora could only mutter a few words.

"Rebscura… Coming our way…" She managed to breath out, everyone else looking at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just say… Rebscura?! AND HE'S COMING OUR WAY?!" Loudred asked, clearly shocked and scared by this. Fear spread quickly amongst the other members. They were all there, with the exception of Digglett and Dugtrio, who had recently left the guild for family matters and… Well, Corpish.

"Absurd!" Chatot exclaimed as he dropped the preparations for the trap. "They were all destroyed!" He shouted. He was correct. Eric, Elly and the Human Eric had all said that the Rebscura had been destroyed after Clades and Blake were defeated.

"Well… we saw one! And it's coming over here!" Sunflora screamed, distressed. Chimecho realized how scared her friend was, and began panicking as well. Loudred soon followed after, with the only members that weren't trembling uncontrollably being Chatot, Wigglytuff and Croagunk, who were doubtful that a Rebscura was coming their way. However, they were all convinced shortly after...

"OOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The same roar was heard again, and everyone turned to look in that direction. The Clawer was seen between the trees, and everyone started panicking again. Loudred started running away and stepped on the pitfall trap… and he fell down, followed by Bidoof and Sunflora, who tripped and fell. Chatot began panicking and considered flying down the hole, whilst Croagunk kept his head cool and prepared for battle, Chimecho doing the same. When the Clawer came out to the field… they saw a couple things.

For one, it wasn't black, but rather… dark brown, and it was dripping on the floor… they could also see that it wasn't a Clawer… but it was something strange though. The four pokemon stood there, waiting for the beast to attack, but it instead roared again. A few uncomfortable seconds passed…

"You don't know how to roar Zed!" A voice from the mass suddenly shouted. The guildmembers then looked at eachother in confusion, and before they could say anything, another voice came from the "Clawer".

"Now! Attack!" Jake exclaimed as he threw his arms up, breaking the formation and Zed flying up into the air and changing into a Pidgey, Jake then jumping off of Nox, and throwing icicles at their foes, surprising them, the Houndour that had been holding Jake and Zed on his back staying on Serge's, who shook his whole body to get the mud off and took flight, flying over the guildmembers and having Nox rain fire on them, then swooped down and attacked the members, which were overwhelmed quite quickly. Seconds later, the fight was over, the four members of Team Star resulting victorious. "Well… that was certainly easier than I thought. Amazing strategy, Nox!" He congratulated, the Houndour, rubbing his chest with his right paw.

"Well… I am pretty amazing myself… Hehehe." He said. As the houndour celebrated his plan's success, Pidgeot behind took in breath and puffed out his chest, spreading his wings and making an arch shape, walking around with his wings at his sides, making it look as if he was fat, walking awkwardly towards the Houndour, who didn't see him yet. Zed began chuckling, then laughing as he saw Serge's way to mock Nox's way to inflate his ego. Eventually Serge bumped against the fire type, who turned around to look at the Pidgeot, who laughed and bent forward.

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooop! Man, I don't even know you manage to do it, but every single time I stop listening to you and then pay attention you're boasting and boasting and boasting!" He shouted at the fire type, who rolled his eyes and smirked. Jake couldn't help but smirk either, since the flying type was saying the truth. Nox did have quite the ego. He turned around to look at the four bound Guildmembers.

"Very well, "Grand Master of All Things Bad"... Care to explain why you did this?" Jake asked the pink pokemon.

"We wanted to test Eric and Elly's team, but… we didn't know they were out of town. If we had known that they weren't here, then we wouldn't have done any of this, so… Sorry if we wasted your time!" The guildmaster answered with a smile. Everyone in the team sighed, guessing that there wasn't much harm in that. However, Jake had another question.

"Why did you want to test Eric and Elly's strentgh?" He inquired, Chatot shifting around to look at him.

"We wanted to see for ourselves just how powerful the two of them were, but also try to find a way to become more powerful ourselves. However… if we've been overpowered so easily by their team members… that means that we will never be able to do anything to either Eric or Elly." Chatot bleakly concluded. "We're sorry for this inconvenience. If you releases us, we'll all be on our way back to town." The small bird said, Jake nodding and cutting the ropes. They helped the other three team members out of the hole, but as they were about to leave that clearing…

Jake took in breath and stopped where he was. He took in breath once more, then sniffed the air. "Hey… does anyone smell that?" He asked. Everyone looked at him and began sniffing the air. His nose had caught a sweet scent… but it was extremely sweet. He could even taste it in his mouth. It was fairly strange, and it made his mind go numb somewhat. He feared that it was some pokemon trying to lure them with an ability but… that thought was dismissed as a foul smell overtook their senses. A smell Jake was somewhat familiar with. Rotting flesh.

Serge coughed and looked at his companions. "Arceus…" He gagged. "Who the hell smells like that, god damn it people…" He muttered, everyone turning to look at him, ashamed or angry.

"How the hell do you know it was one of us?!" Nox asked, pretty annoyed by the flying type's supposition. Jake hushed them all however.

"It smells like decaying flesh. It is not anything a normal healthy pokemon's body can produce… In other words, there is a dead body around here." He said. As these words left his mouth, a shuffling noise was heard behind him, and turned around to see something shifting between the trees and bushes, slowly inching towards them. What came out of the shadows scarred all of them for life, specially Bidoof.

An extremely pale Bellosom emerged, dragging it's feet on the ground, groaning as it dragged itself towards them. Other than the extremely unnatural colouring of it, there wasn't anything strange… until they saw that one of it's eyes was completely missing, the right side of her torso was completely made out of dark green vines that cntiously moved and that it's right arm was now three long dark green vines that reached the ground.

And it wasn't alone.

( **Dark Trooper Battle - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes** )

More pokemon emerged from the shadows, summing up to a total of twenty. Eight Bellosoms, all of them in different states of decomposition, a Simisage and a Pansage, which didn't seem to have anything strange other than dragging their feet and groaning, with their coloured fur and ten Nuzleaves, all of which were in different states of decomposition too. The foul smell that filled the air made everyone, even Jake, gag. "What the hell are those things!?" Nox asked.

They heard a thud behind them and saw that half of the guildmembers had fainted from horror, the members being Bidoof, who was known for having a mortal fear of zombies, Loudred, Sunflora and surprisingly Chatot. The other three managed to keep their cool, but were still shaking in their spots. The only ones who weren't afraid were the team members, but even then they were still shocked at what was going on. "They look like… like zombies!" The Zorua announced.

"Doesn't that seem too much of a stretch?!" Serge asked, getting ready for battle.

"He is right. Some of the wounds they have are impossible to survive… Half of that Nuzleaf's head is missing! And it's brain seems to have been replaced by that… strange vine." Jake said, pointing out the obvious. They didn't seem to be friendly either… Jake wiped the sweat off of his forehead and brought out his claws from their sheaths in his arms, everyone looking at how the ice type prepared. "These beings don't seem to be friendly. And whatever has taken hold of those poor pokemon's bodies is not a normal creature either. In any case… it is better if we destroy it before it spreads." He sentenced, everyone giving him alarmed looks.

Serge nodded. "In all my years of travels I have never seen a creature like this… and I don't know about you guys, but to me it seems they've taken hold of those corpses and are using them to move around." He said with a smile, putting his wings in front of him. "Best thing we can do is put them to rest for good, don't you guys think?" He suggested. Nox shook his head and nodded, fire sprouting from his claws and maw.

"Yeah… leaving these things walking around just feels wrong… You with us Zed?" He asked as he saw the Zorua trembling. The dark type snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them, nodding. It did sound like the only alternative they had, since they couldn't leave these things rampaging, could they?

"Croagunk, Wigglytuff, Chimecho!" The Zorua called the guildmembers. "Protect them in case one of those things slips by!" The fox pokemon ordered, then stepping up to be in line with his companions, his claws glowing purple as they grew a little.

"Team Star, engage!" Jake ordered, the rest of the members answering positively and charging forward. Jake staying slightly behind and heading for the Simisage and Pansage, which seemed to be sticking together in their painfully slow approach. He headed for the Simisage first, deeming it the bigger threat, and examined it's body. The zombie swung at him with his limp left arm, and without hesitation Jake stepped to the right and turned his body, slashing away at it with his right claw, cutting right through the flesh, the whole arm falling to the ground with a thud. Before Jake could react however, a vine sprung out from the severed arm hole, launching straight to his throat and trying to choke him, lifting him up.

He reacted quickly enough and placed a hand on it, applying cold to the vine and freezing it, then using a little strength to break it, falling down to the ground. He looked up to see the Simisage looming over him, then jumped up with his claws and did a raising uppercut, stabbing the Simisage's neck with his claws, the head being cut off rather easily, thanks to the decomposition of the body, the vines suddenly twitching and then vanishing in a black smoke. He recognized it instantly.

"Rebscura?!" He asked out loud. Before he could say or do anything else, the Pansage grabbed him from behind and tried to bite down on his neck. But before it could do that is was blown away by a fireball, which burnt through his fur very quickly, the body laying there, unmoving. He turned to look at Nox, who was smiling, flames coming from his mouth.

"These guys are chumps! Fire gets rid of them pretty quickly!" He exclaimed, victorious. His optimism didn't last long however, as he was attacked by Nuzleaf, who knocked him down and began struggling against him. However, that was a huge mistake, because Nox unleashed flames from his claws, which made the Nuzleaf on top of him become a flaming mass that didn't stop trying to kill him until it was apparently burnt enough, which was quite long. He kicked the body off of him and turned to a group of Nuzleafs, smirking as he began running around them, vomiting flames and encasing them in a ring of fire from the which escape was impossible. In a matter of seconds they were consumed by the flames.

Behind him, six Bellosoms were fighting against Serge, who skillfully cut them to bits with his own wings, dispatching two before he was quickly overwhelmed. However, one of the Bellosoms looked healthy, and all of a sudden it grew purple long claws and began slashing away at the others from the back. The disguise wore off shortly after and Zed jumped up over a Bellosom, slashing at the back of it's neck as he did so, cutting the head clean off and killing the creature controlling the body. Nox howled out in sheer joy as he jumped up into the air, began spinning and then came down to the ground enveloped in flames, the fire exploding and knocking away the remaining zombies, which were grouped around Jake.

The ice type had used an ice wall to protect himself, and when he looked up he saw the last few zombies burning away on the ground. Seconds later, when their bodies were charred and burned, they stopped moving. It was over.

( **Stop the music** )

Jake relaxed and moved his neck around. "Well… that was certainly easier than I thought it would be." He concluded, Nox nodding.

"Yeah… I was hoping we would have a greater challenge, but… these things were so weak! Kind of a huge let down! Totally anti-climatic! Not worthy of the great Nox!" He said, somewhat angry that their "foes" had lasted for such a short period of time.

Serge sighed. "Of course, even after all that you can still talk smack…" As he said this, Nox glared at him. The bird looked back, giving him a stern look, then began laughing as he couldn't win the staring contest. "Ok ok… In all seriousness though, well done kid. Ya did good!" He hit his back, cheering him. "Keep this up and maybe you'll get a raise by the end of the month!" He exclaimed, him and Nox laughing together, Zed joining soon after.

"Hmm… Well, it is quite factible…" Jake muttered, rubbing his chin, but then shook his head. "But now is not the time for this! We must inform someone about what has transpired here today… Those things were made out of Dark Matter. In other words…" Jake couldn't finish his thought.

"Rebscura." Zed said, everyone looking at him. "Yeah, I noticed it too. This is pretty serious, so we should tell Eric and Elly as soon as they come back. By the way…" He looked up to see that the sun was setting. "Awww crap, we spent the whole day out!" He exclaimed, everyone looking at the sky as well. "We need to get back home as soon as possible…" He said.

Serge pointed at the corpses in the middle of the clearing. "But what about those?" He asked. "We can't just… leave them here. Someone could come by and freak out!" He exclaimed.

That was quite the problem… but one Jake had already solved, looking at the huge hole near the center. "I think I may have a solution to our predicament…" He then realized that they would have to drag them into the hole. "But it's not gonna be the cleanest job…" He said, everyone gulping down as they knew what his "plan" was.

* * *

"Bye, Lucy!" The kids said in unison as they left the Shinx, who was waving goodbye at them. "Don't be late for tomorrow!" One of them shouted.

"I'll see what I can do! But you guys should know… I'm never late!" She answered as they disappeared out of sight. She jumped up, really excited and ran all the way back to the house, opening the door and heading inside. She was sweating because of all the running she had had to do that evening. Those kids had a lot more energy than they seemed to have at first… Still, she had a lot of fun that afternoon, and she would most likely repeat it whenever she could. She hadn't told the kids who she really was… and she honestly feared that if she told them they would react negatively, so she didn't plan on telling them anytime soon.

"Man… Today was a blast…" She sniffed the air, and her own smell reached her nostrils, her face reflexively scrounging up. "Ugh… I smell horrible… I should take a bath, or else Zed is not gonna sleep with me tonight…" She told herself, shaking her head to take off the necklace around her neck. She couldn't take it into the bath with her, or at least she had been told so. Either way, she began thinking about her day and the night her and Zed would have later on… and whilst thinking all of that and preparing the bath, she forgot one important detail. As she placed her necklace on the table, she forgot to actually close the main door, and didn't remember to close it when she headed into the bathroom either.

It took her pretty long to prepare the bath for herself, but once it was ready she jumped into the water, sighing out in pleasure. The water was perfect for her. Not too warm, but not too cold either… it was just fine. She began washing herself, laying on her back and leaning against a corner as she relaxed, and let the water carry away all the sweat and dirt from the day… And slowly her mind slowly started to wander off into those dark corners, her own paw travelling down her belly… When she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of something being knocked over and falling to the ground. She stood up immediately and looked at the door.

She was tempted to say something, but her instinct told her to stay quiet and sneak her way out into the hallway. She pushed the door open slowly and inched her way outside, then slowly made her way to the origin of the noises: The Kitchen area. She leaned to the left and looked around the corner… And she saw a Zigzagoon searching the cupboards. She gasped as she realized she had just caught someone stealing in their house… And then went from surprised to livid as she saw that he was wearing her necklace around HIS neck.

"OI!" She screamed as she came out of the hallway, startling the thief. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked, the Zigzagoon turning to look at her, shocked.

"Shit, there was someone in the house?!" He shouted as he turned around and made a run for the door. However, Lucy caught him and closed the door in front of his nose, the Zigzagoon turning around and running into the house, trying to look for another exit. He jumped on the table as he saw the window, but Lucy jumped on it as well… and the sudden weight on one of the edges of the table ended up making the thing lean towards them… The duo screamed as the whole thing toppled and knocked over all the chairs. The thief got back up immediately and ran for the nearest window that was still accessible… and discovered the still open window through the which Lucy had talked with the cubs earlier that day. He began running and jumped on the chair and then up to the window. He stuck out his tongue to the Shinx and escaped with his bounty. However, Lucy was not happy. Not one tiny bit. She got back up, her fur crackling with electricity, tiny bolts shooting everywhere.

"You get back here you little furry bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she dashed for the door and tackled it, the door bursting open and looking around, fires in her eyes. She saw the Zigzagoon making a run for it, and she gave chase, the two of them running around down at high speeds. They avoided everyone they ran into, and at the same time she kept on firing lightning bolts, trying to throw him off, not caring about what she hit. She just wanted him to drop and recover her necklace!

What she didn't realize, however, was that the Zigzagoon was taking her to the entrance of Treasure Town, and she didn't see either, that the rest of her friends were there, finally coming back from their strange mission, looks of disgust on their faces. "I'm never eating with my paws… EVER AGAIN!" Nox exclaimed as he shivered, completely grossed out by what they had had to do an hour earlier. Jake wasn't really amused either, but he informed the rest that with the proper herbs and substance they would clean every trace of decomposing biological matter in their paws.

"Well… that's the least of our problems now." Zed said, turning to face the guildmembers, some of which were shaken, others were trying to keep calm, whilst Croagunk didn't really show much emotion. He never really talked actually. "We need to tell Eric and Elly about the Rebscura, and then tell Ferrus about it too. This is some serious stuff." The Zorua informed the rest.

Jake nodded. "Agreed. Our primary objective right now is…" He didn't get to finish as he saw a familiar shape approaching at high speeds… very, very high speeds.

"Get back here you little thieving bastard!" She exclaimed once again. The Zigzagoon looked back at her and smirked, then looked forward and recognized all of the guildmembers and the rest of Team Star standing near the entrance of Treasure Town. Realizing that his only escape route was blocked, he stopped running and tried to find another exit… but that was the worst thing he could've done. "GOTCHA!" Lucy screamed as she pounced the thief, the duo rolling on the ground towards the rest of the pokemon near the entrance.

Nobody but Jake saw them. "Incoming!" He exclaimed as he rolled out the way. The rest turned to face the duo, but didn't have any time to react. The rolling pokemon hit the group, and a cloud of dust enveloped everything, making it impossible to see. Groaning, shouts and howls were heard, and seconds later, when the cloud of dust cleared up, the Zigzagoon was covered in bruises, unconscious and tied by a rope.

"That ought to teach you a lesson!" The Shinx screamed as she recovered her necklace, having trouble picking it up. Jake leaned in to help her, picking it up and placing it around her neck. "Thanks!" She simply answered, the Sneasel not saying much after that.

"We will take it from here… This guy's going to spend some time in prison for stealing stuff!" Loudred shouted at the thief, picking him up. "C'mon! Later, people!" He said as he waved goodbye at Zed, Lucy, Serge, Jake and Nox.

"Well… care to explain us what was happening just now?" Jake asked Lucy, who explained that the Zigzagoon had broken into the house as she was taking a bath and had discovered them. "Hmm… well, we must make our way home then. We will tell you what happened to us on the way there." The Sneasel then began walking home, and Zed took the liberty to explain her mate what they had encountered in that forest.

"Arceus! Were you hurt, Zed?" She asked him, actually worried. He shook his head.

"They were actually fairly slow and easy to take out… but even then, it creeped me out really badly. Rebscura… Where could they have come from?" He asked. Jake seemed to hear his question, because he mumbled something to himself. Zed's ears perked up. "What was that?" He inquired.

The group was getting close to the house. "I said that… I honestly do not want to know. There are two possibilities… One, Clades or Blake created them before they were killed at they somehow stayed alive for a whole year without anyone finding them… or the second option.. it makes me afraid to even consider it." He said.

"And what would it be?" Nox asked, curious.

"The other possibility is that someone else has discovered a way to create Rebscura and are doing so at this very moment. If that were to be the case… something big is happening, as you all say." He said, opening the door. He froze in place. "But… we have much more pressing matter to attend to." He said, pointing inside the house. Everyone else looked inside and cringed in horror, then looked at Lucy, who gave them a sheepish smile

The inside was a mess. The chairs and the table were toppled, all the kitchen cupboards were open, everything was on the floor, all the doors wide open, the books and the bookshelves knocked down and on the ground, pieces of glass and drops of water everywhere… it was a mess. "What. The. Hell." Nox said, panicking. "Dude… Eric and Elly are going to KILL US!" He shouted, cowering down and placing his paws on his head, shaking. Serge examined everything and looked at Lucy.

"Well… look at the bright side. We're never leaving you alone ever again, Lucy." He simply said, Lucy growling.

"Go to hell!" She exclaimed, then looked at the mess before them as they headed inside. "Oh man… what are we going to do? We have to fix this before Eric and Elly come back!" She exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?! This is a mess! We're doomed, I tell ya! DOOMED!" Nox exclaimed. "Dooooooooooooomed!" He began sobbing as he looked at the ground. He was so gonna get kicked out of the team for this…

"Working as a team." Zed said, keeping his cool. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, even Jake. "We need to work as a team to fix this before Eric and Elly come back. They haven't sent any messages, so we don't know how far away they are, but if what Jake heard yesterday is correct, they'll be back late tonight. That means we have about three hours to fix this whole mess. It's gonna be hard… but it's not impossible." He sentenced.

Jake listened to the Zorua's words and looked away. "You are… correct. It will be difficult, but if we cooperate for once and act as a team, we can probably fix everything. What do you all say?" He asked everyone's opinions, something he had never done, which surprised everyone, specially Zed.

"That's the spirit! Alright, who's with us?" Zed asked, extending his paw to be in the middle of the group.

"Well… I guess we can try it…" Nox said, placing his paw

"Let's give it a shot!" Serge said, placing a wing.

"We'll fix this quickly with my speed!" Lucy proudly said as she placed a paw. Everyone looked at Jake, who smiled and nodded, placing a hand as well

"Alright, let's do this then!" Zed exclaimed, everyone cheering. They were going to fix this mess before either Eric or Elly got back. It would be difficult, but together they would overcome anything that happened, because they were a team and…

"We're baaaack!" Elly announced as they walked into the house, surprising the other five members. The couple got a glance at the mess of a house they were in. Their faces went from happiness to surprise, then anger, and finally a simple smile. A smile that sent chills down everyone's spines, including Jake.

"What… The hell… HAPPENED HERE?!" Eric and Elly screamed simultaneously, their eyes glowing with their powers.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The screams of the members of Team Star echoed in town, surprising everyone who heard them.

* * *

It was midnight. The moon was at it's highest point in the sky, and thus was shining down directly on the clearing. A small pile of dirt rose, under the which were buried maimed bodies of grass type pokemon. A sweet scent lingered in the air… the smell of roses.

A shape walked out of the trees. It wasn't to tall, and with each type it moved it's hips from side to side, walking over to the mount of dirt. It stared down at it with it's eyes. It seemed to have complete heterochromia, for the left eye's iris was red colored, whilst the right eye's was blue. "So useless… I knew I should've sent something better than those mindless chunks of flesh to kill them…" Over this shape, a much bigger shape loomed. A strange sphere with multiple tendrils emerging from it, seemingly floating on the ground above the smaller shape. It looked up at this huge monstrosity, smiling. "I should've sent you to kill them… After all, they deserve something… peculiar." It said.

"Anyways… Next time, they won't be that lucky." The figure chuckled as it walked away. It's plans had been foiled that time, but… now, it knew that killing Team Star would require something much, much stronger.

 **Alright, this chapter is finished! Now it's time for me to explain why I seemingly dropped off the face of the earth for like a month. And no, it wasn't just because of both PSMD and Pokken coming out. I had to leave for a full week for a school trip. Pretty cool. When we came back however, we found out that they had been giving class whilst we were gone, something they promised wouldn't do… and I had to catch up with everything they had done that whole week. Sorry I left you guys all so suddenly.**

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, let's switch to what I think everyone wanted to know about: The next part of the fic.**

 **Well, if any of you have been around as of late, you may have noticed I started translating a fic from spanish to english, called "The Wrath of a God". Well, the author of that fic and me happen to be good pals, and we thought: "Hey, why don't we do a crossover?"**

 **And that's exactly what we're doing. Although this crossover will have an emphasis on humour, things that have a lot of weight on the main story will transpire (for example, we will see more of this new villain). We will give out more information once we begin, but know that this crossover will be available both in english and in spanish. The english version will be up in my profile, under the name of "Pokemon Chronicles: Fate of Two Worlds", whilst the spanish version will be on Rayduran's profile, and will be part of "The Wrath of a God" (from chapter XI and onward).**

 **On another note, I plan on editing the whole fic. I want to go through all the fic from beginning to end to check any kind of mistakes there are, fix the dialogues to make reading easier and basically maintenance. I won't rewrite entire chapters like I did the first time, unless it's absolutely necessary. So… yeah, that's what will be going on! Expect the first chapter of the crossover in about...**

 **Rayrudan: -appears out of nowhere- Yoooo bro how's it going? oooow ya finished? let's check… my my that's… hehehe imagination working on a punishment teehee… Well anyways… about the cross… i'm not a scheduled writer like the fella here -rubs Eric566's head- so… yeah i think it will be more like a sporadic thing… no schedule, i treasure quality over it… lucky bastards that manage to get quality and schedule but hey i'm not one of those nor want to be…**

 **Eric: Well, I manage my time fairly poorly, first of all. Second of all, I'll be working on the crossover, translating your fic, the Special Chapters AND editing my fic. I have a load of work to do, but the Crossover is my primary concern. Pumping out new content and keeping the quality is much more important than going back and revising it. But anyways, I'll keep him on check so he doesn't get too lazy.**

 **Rayrudan: OIIIIIII!**

 **Eric: Also, this is extremely dumb, why are we doing this?**

 **Ray: I'm presenting myself so your guys know what to expect from your co writer for the next unknown amount of chapters… and to let them know that… well should i say it? You know… about-**

 **Eric: That's classified information and spoilers. Do you honestly want us to give out that? Well, anyways… This is going to be fun (probably). We will see you soon, people. See you all then!**

 **Ray: Oh i'm sure i'm gonna laugh lots on this… Bye ppl stay well and tuned. c'ya next chap and story! byeeeeee -disappears-**


	4. Special Chapter 4 - Staying up All Night

**Guess who's back! Actually, not really, more than half of this chapter was already written while we were doing the crossover, but I didn't have any ideas on how to end it until recently… so I finished it! And now it's here! For your eye holes to enjoy!**

 **In other news, I may try new formats for these special chapters, like purely psychic conversations Team Star has that are either hilarious or weird, or chapters that may be comprised of several shorter scenes and skits, not these long 20k chapters like the ones in the main fic. Anyways, I won't keep you too long. Enjoy this weird halloween special! (Purely because it takes place on the 31st of October really…)**

* * *

 **Special Chapter 4**

 **Staying up All-Night**

 _It was a cold October 31_ _st_ _night… The wind howled, and the moon shined down on an unearthly village called Plundered Town, a once lovely town filled with pokémon from all the corners of the world, now inhabited by terrified peasants, thieves and other unpleasant sorts… all of the which ruled by the iron paw of King Eric and Queen Elizabeth…_

* * *

"Oh my god, you did not just use my full name." Elly complained, interrupting Serge's story for the first time that night, making the Pidgeot give her a puzzled look, same with everyone else in the room but Eric, who merely facepawed. Then their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Wait, your full name is Elizabeth?!" Almost everyone asked in unison, Jake looking at the ceiling and cursing himself for not having noticed it before. Elly blushed and looked at everyone in the room before her eyes stopped on her mate, who simply sighed and waved at her to continue. She also sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, no point in hiding it now… Yes, my full name would be Elizabeth, but I always use Elly because first of all, Elizabeth is a mouthful, and second of all, it makes me sound… I don't know, regal, and I don't want to give off that impression." Her words were met by nods of understanding from basically everyone in the team, specially Lucy, who smirked at her friend's interpretation of said name.

"Sounds like something one of those frilly pansies up in the capital would say!" She exclaimed, and Elly couldn't help but giggle, reminding her that even though she didn't use it, it was still the name her mother had given her. The Shinx noticed this too late and ended up looking like an idiot, apologizing to her friend in front of everyone, which triggered simultaneous laughter or chuckling from the rest of their friends. "Hey, quit laughin'! It really sounds like that!"

Jake coughed, calling Elly's attention. "If I may… I believe Elizabeth is a much more noble and elegant name than Elly… of course, that is the reason that you dislike using it as much, but you must remember that when signing official documents or the likes, you are supposed to use your full name." The Eevee rolled her eyes as Jake said this.

"I've been doing that since Team Star became a thing, Jake… It's just that I've been taking great care of not showing them to anybody but Eric, since… he's the official co-leader and founder to them." She reminded them, and everyone turned to look at Eric, giving him accusing glares, and he waved his paws in an attempt to defend himself.

"Don't look at me like that! She made me promise!" He was saying the truth about that one, but Nox wasn't convinced.

"Well, on what grounds did she make you promise that?" He was certainly trying to put Eric and Elly on the spot, but they were both prepared for a question like that, and the Riolu explained that when he found out she felt uncomfortable when using that name, and thus they both decided to not do so unless it was absolutely necessary… heck, they didn't even use their surnames, albeit no one really wanted to. Lucy's was the only one they all knew because of the whole Amp Plains fiasco, which had ended quite poorly, something that Lucy didn't want to talk about… Zed refused to give his, saying it brought back bad memories, Jake had never bothered to remember it, Serge refused to say it because it **also** brought back bad memories, same with Elly, and finally neither Nox or Eric had gotten one. They just needed their first names, since they hadn't encountered anyone with whom they shared names and were still alive.

After Eric explained his reasons to have been hiding Elly's full name, Serge cleared his throat. "Alright, now that this whole explanation is out of the way… can I continue the story?" Nobody said anything else, and everybody got comfortable. The Pidgeot cleared his throat and proceeded.

* * *

 _King Eric and Queen Elizabeth, two cruel and uncanny rules, who had gotten to their position through more than questionable means…_

* * *

"Oh, ok, so that's what you **really** think about us, eh?" Eric asked, Elly chuckling as she and him had already planned this out in order to get some fun out of this situation. And it worked, making Serge roar in annoyance.

"Dude, it's just a flippin' story where everyone in this room is the opposite: Plundered Town is Treasure Town, and it's filled with all the nasty sorts whilst the real one is filled with nice ones!" He explained rather annoyed, even though everyone in the room already knew that. Still, Lucy found the opportunity golden to say something else.

"And unlike the real world, you guys actually matter and have the largest say… something which doesn't reflect reality at all." Her words aren't met with any verbal response, albeit everyone can understand what she means by that… even though it isn't exactly hilarious, it is truth, and thus making it slightly funny. Serge acknowledges this and smirks.

"Yeah… that too. Anyways, let's keep going… And no more interruptions for anything!" He ordered, making everyone nod in order for him to continue. "Alright… Let's see now where were we… _king Eric and queen Elly..._ "

* * *

 _...two cruel and uncanny rulers, who had gotten to their current positions through questionable means that I shall not mention in this tale, surrounded by their more than deplorable court: The king's left hand man, Jake, a cold, calculative Sneasel that diligently carried out executions and punishments, the king's right hand man, general Nox, and below them, the miserable, yet ingenious Doctor Zed, and his assistant and wife, Lucy Kissida._

(Lucy: Buzz off!)

Tis' was a dark and thunderstorming October night, and most, if not all of the peasants had retired to their homes or the town's infamous watering holes to spend the night away from wives and children for the which they had nor love nor affection. High up in the castle's chambers, the tyrannic rulers conversed ominously as they headed for their luxurious bedroom.

" _What a grim evening, my king… it is on nights like these that the greatest of tragedies unfold." The queen pointed out with a sinister tone in her voice, probably implying something far more perverse than the king could imagine._

" _Fret not, my queen, for none shall harm neither you or I on this sad evening… I have ordered it so to my loyal subjects, and I know that my general shalt not lift a paw to harm me, and the counselor has sworn his life to me too." He reassured her, and yet, she still desired to see misery on that fateful night,_

" _Then perhaps… the one that shall betray you is none other than the good doctor Zed." She responded with a sly smirk._

 _(Elly: That's uncalled for Serge… you know I'm not like that…)_

 _(Serge: It's not you, Elly, it's the evil queen! She's literally the opposite of what you are, so in a way I'm praising you.)_

 _(Eric: That's… not how it works.)_

 _The evil queen slowly began poisoning the king's mind with her own conspiracies: the doctor could easily persuade others through immoral methods, such as ransoming, kidnapping and experimenting on innocents, or using concoctions to manipulate and control their minds… or simply utilize his influence to overthrow the king from the inside. Normally, such words would've never made the king frown an inch… and yet, that time, he was infuriated, and believed each lie as he was told: it was the work of the queen's evil powers. She could control minds with them, and change the way someone thought, powers she had inherited from her blood._

 _(Elly: Serge!)_

(Serge: It's for the sake of the story! I know I'm touching upon some really sore spots, but… please!)

(Nox: I don't even know what the hell you guys are talking about, but this is boring me...)

 _And so, the king ordered the doctor and his wife be locked away and imprisoned. They were subsequently tortured in order to obtain information that was never real. Of course, the king would not believe them, and in the end, his ways proved to be too much for the doctor's wife… She died during one of the torturing sessions, pushed over her limit by one of the Counselor's assistant. The doctor saw it with his own eyes, and the news spread like gunpowder that a traitor inside the castle's walls had been found and promptly execut-_

* * *

Nox intentionally yawned loudly, snapping everyone out of the story, including the Pidgeot himself, who looked at him with an annoyed look, which inquired what was wrong. He yawned once more. "I'm boooooooooooooooored." He said, laying upside down on his back, looking at everyone whilst hiding in the shadows, where it was cozy.

"Of course you would be bored..." The Pidgeot responded with slight amusement. "This is the boring part of the story, but this is the part where it starts getting interesting." He reassured them all, but Zed was unconvinced.

"Meh, I'm not really finding any of this interesting Serge..." He looked at him like he was apologizing. "I mean, it's not that it's bad, but… I just don't like these types of stories, they always end the same way, and they're just not my cup of tea." The dark type continued, but the Pidgeot waved him off with a smile.

"No no no, it's fine, I understand, not everyone enjoys a horror story." He laughed afterwards, trying to reassure that it was completely ok.

"Even then… I said this because I really have to go to the bathroom, so you can continue without me, ok?" And with that, the Zorua walked into the darkness of their home, and moments later they all heard the bathroom door open and then close.

Serge cleared his throat, calling their attention again. "Well, with that out of the way: let's continue."

* * *

 _The doctor was discouraged and depressed: the only female he had ever loved, and that had truly loved him back, was gone from this world, and all because of the king and his foolish claims… His hatred for the monarch grew in spades with each passing day, feeling the absence of his wife weight down on his soul. He eventually got a new assistant, a handsome Pidgeot whose name and appearance I cannot remember…_

(Lucy: Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror then.)

(Elly: Mary Sue much, Serge?)

(Serge: Screw you both)

Together, they tried to resume the doctor's former activities, but the loss of his mate was too much to bear for him, and his health began to dwindle down as he resorted to extreme methods in order to give himself peace of mind: substances, alcohol, pleasurable company… he reached out to all the deplorable practices his mind could reach out to, to the point of fantasizing with his dead wife… but nothing worked, and it only increased the burden on his soul until he could bear it no more… One year later, on that same night, the anniversary of his wife's death, he rushed to his laboratory, located at the top of the second highest tower of the fortress, and called his assistant.

" _My servant, hurry to my side, for I have reached an epiphany!" He exclaimed with unnatural glee, at the which the Pidgeot looked worriedly._

" _What is it now, my master. Have you perhaps cracked the mystery behind the very essence of the heart?" He inquired, remembering their latest investigation in order to find how conscious beings could process emotions._

 _But that joke was hastily dismissed. "No, you fool, it is nowhere close! I have unraveled a mystery, not of the heart, but of life itself! And I now know how to prove these, as well as bring my dear… my dear will be back from the dead!" He proclaimed, and lightning struck, to then look at the Pidgeot, the smile of a madman written all over his face. "Follow me, my faithful student! To the land of the dead we must go!" The doctor was unusually happy, and the Pidgeot was scared out of his wits, but followed his orders out of fear, rather than the morbid excitement that the Zorua was showing._

 _Together they went down to the graveyard and searched the doctor's late wife, uncovering the coffin and revealing her rotting carcass, signs of chewing and holes in her skin, revealing her rotten insides. The worms festering on her putrefact inside_

(Lucy: Ewwww…)

(Jake: Incredibly accurate description of a decomposing body… Makes you wonder, doesn't it?

 _(Nox: Serge is a serial killer confirmed!)_

 _The time had come. They took the body and rushed back to the tower, where the doctor set up all sorts of paraphernalia and gadgets all over the room, and began singing and chanting in an ancient and unrecognizable language as he strapped his wife's body to the operating table in the room… He began laughing as the storm kicked up, and his assistant slowly backed away towards the door, scared as the room grew darker and dimmer, and lightning struck, entering directly into the room through an open window and striking the corpse. He watched in horror as the electricity coursed through its body, twitching as it slowly stirred back to life._

 _He ran for his life and flew far, far away, leaving the tragedy to unfold behind him: the monster the doctor had created resembled his wife, but its heart and mind were eaten and rotten, filled with hatred and black oozing corrupted blood. It ate the Zorua alive, and proceeded to attack the rest of the castle. Not even the mighty king and his soldiers were survived, the Queen tried to save herself and miserably died, and the monster, fueled by an unknown energy and viciousness, attacked and killed all that came into its way, until it ran away into the darkness of the night, never to be seen again…_

* * *

"Or so they thought. For you see, I met this handsome Pidgeot not too long ago… and he told me that ever since that day, he had felt that something was following him closely… looking at him. He told me that whenever he slept he would shut the blinds of his windows, lest he'd look through the glass only to find the monster staring back… And that when he sat alone in a room, calmly reading, he would look behind him every so often to stare into the hallway, waiting to see the creature… But it was never there. He thought it was all his own paranoia, and yet… he feared that his life, one day, would come to an end… At the claws of the evil Doctor Zed's creation!" He overdramatized his voice and rose to his feet and he finished his story, waving his wings in a crazed manner to try and somehow scare everyone else, and he was getting as much success as trying to get Nox paired up with someone.

However, just then, the sound of a door being opened all of a sudden was heard, incredibly loud and strong footsteps followed, and everyone turned to around to see the very same monster that Serge had described in his story screaming and staring right back at them. The Shinx and Luxio hybrid was rotting on the spot, with a missing eye and all, and it scared the hell out of Nox, Lucy and Elly, whilst Eric only jumped on the spot and Jake simply looked at it with a deadpan expression. The Eevee and Shinx rushed to the Riolu's arms, finding himself surprised to be hugging not only her mate, but also Zed's, but what surprised him even more was to see Nox just flooring it towards him and hiding behind the Riolu, all of three of them screaming in panic as the creature kept roaring.

Finally, after a few chaotic seconds, Serge burst into uncontrollable laughter, and so did the monster, who looked at the trio of scared pokémon flocking the Riolu, more specifically at Lucy. "Holy crap, I did **not** expect that to be so effective!" The monster laughed with the same voice that Zed had, and all four of them put two and two together.

"Wha- Oh you little bastard!" Nox exclaimed in a fury. Since the jig was up, Zed reverted to his normal form, this time with a shit eating grin on his face, one that quite honestly belonged on the Pidgeot's face, but he was too busy snapping his spine in half as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Wait… what the hell?! Did you two plan of this?!" Elly asked, now just as angry as Nox was, Eric trying to calm her down, wearing a smile on his face, finding all of these reactions quite hilarious. Even then, she trying to fight against his grip and get out to probably do something to either Zed or Serge. Probably both. However, even she knew she wouldn't get away from Eric's Ursaring hugs so easily.

"Whadaya think?! Of course we did! I got the entire idea for the horror story but I didn't have anyone to work with me. And so I thought I could convince Zed to just transform into whatever I described and scare the shit out of all of you! And it worked!" He returned to laughing after that, hitting the floor with his wings as he kept on roaring, Zed's own turning into light chuckles as he held his sides.

"I thought I could pull a prank of you guys for once… I'm always the butt of the joke when a prank is involved, so I wanted some revenge!" The dark type explained. And if the rest of the team members were to be honest, he was right: he was on the receiving end most of the time, and it had gotten them into a few rough ups with Lucy, who was always eager to defend her mate. However, this time around…

They all quieted down when they heard some light sobbing, and everyone looked at Lucy, who had tears in her eyes. Even Eric, who was holding her in place, was honestly shocked by this. "You bastard! You scared me so bad!" She said with slight tears, and Zed walked over to her, still smiling, and hugged her tightly, helping her calm down. She really wasn't expecting something like that, and with her reaction things started to quiet down a bit more.

"Lest we want the neighbors knocking on the front door to corroborate whether we're being murdered or we have finally gone mad." Jake said, impassive as always.

"Bah, you're no fun, it's always the same with you: we pull off a prank, you're always killing the mood." Serge says, laying on his side.

"Perhaps because I wish to keep an image of decency, unlike you."

"What, you wanna go?" Serge rose up.

"Negative. I am simply stating the obvious." The Sneasel scoffed.

"Obvious my ass. You're just jealous because I actually have a sense of humor, something that you lack for some odd reason. This prank was hilarious, and I don't care if you disagree, you killj-"

"Oh, stop it already!" Elly cut the Pidgeot off. "Both of you are impossible when you get like this, I swear! And besides, I don't think they're going to hear us through these walls, Jake, and the houses are fairly separated by the alleyways."

"Serge's big mouth would like to digress."

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' pal!" The Pidgeot warned once more, and they both fell silent after that, and then finally Serge started laughing again and Jake chuckled lightly. Everyone looked at them weird.

"Great, so now they're in cahoots… Are we going to get jumpscared again?" Lucy asked, really not in the mood for any more heart attack worthy experiences.

"You may, since this is just the beginning of the night!" The Pidgeot winks with this response, and Lucy shudders.

"Beginning of the night? Serge, it's almost midnight. You told us you had something important to tell us, that's why we're all here. We should be sleeping right now, we have wor-" Eric was cut short by the flying type, who hushed him with an "Atatatata" and waved his wing.

"That's where you're wrong, dad!"

"What d- Wait, **dad**?!" The Riolu was surprised by this, and he gave them all flabbergasted looks as his companions laughed, Jake chuckling once more.

"Oh come on, don't deny it, he got you there sweetie: You sometimes act like too much of a father to basically everyone here." Elly said with a smile, the Riolu sighing.

"Well, first of all, the fact that a thirty something year old Pidgeot called a Riolu in his twenties "dad" is just… not ok. And second of all, if I'm the dad in this team, then you're the mom." Eric said, and Elly looked at him, blushing madly and triggering a second round of laughter.

"Well, I mean, you two were the ones promoting the whole: "Team Star is a big family, since we don't have anywhere else to be", right? So I guess that finally caught up to you!" Nox added, and now everyone was laughing, and Serge got an idea.

"Oh yeah, about that! Dudes, if we are actually a family, we gotta like, come up with what we are. Eric and Elly are the parents, that we already have decided on, and I'll be the uncle!" Serge proclaimed.

"No, you're the grandfather. You're the oldest out of everyone here." Lucy joked about his age, making the others chuckle as they decide on what their roles would be in a family, despite just how dumb the whole situation was.

"No I'm not! I'm in my thirties! I'm in the pinnacle of my youth!"

"You say that so often, it's like your catchphrase at this point man." This time, Nox is the one to speak up. "Admit it, you're a grandpa."

"I'm not!"

"You are!" Lucy and Nox exclaim simultaneously.

"Alright, then what are you two then?"

"I'm the cool uncle!" Nox shouts, standing up and puffing out his chest proudly.

"And I'm the aunt! Aunt Lucy!" She also claims the title, and Zed looks at her weird.

"Then what would children call you? Aunt Lulu?" Lucy's smile fades as quickly as it appeared as soon as Zed utters that last nickname, and is quickly replaced by the biggest blush she has ever had. However, since everyone seems to be busying themselves with "family matters", only Elly catches it.

"Lulu? Is that your nickname?" She asks her friend, who simply nods in silence. She laughs and wraps a paw around her. "Don't worry, we're both sisters!" She looks at Eric and Zed. "Get ready to see us calling eachother "Sis" from now on!"

"Oh, really now? Then I guess I'll just call Zed "brother". Is that ok with you, brother?" Eric asked, and since Zed is in a happy mood, he nodded.

"Of course, brother!" They both laughed, and the two "sisters" do so as well.

"Oi oi, then I'm your guys' brother as well!" Serge shouted, and immediately the other two fell silent, and Eric smirks.

"You know, we're coming up with a really frickin' weird family… just how many mates did our mother have if one of her sons was a quadruped, another bipedal and the other a bird?!" All three of them laughed simultaneously, and Nox joined in.

"Make that two quadrupeds!"

"No way, dude, you're not an uncle, you're a kid!" Serge quickly puts him in his place, and the Houndour is caught off guard by this. They all started arguing about what Nox's role should be, and meanwhile, Jake started rubbing his forehead with a finger, sighing loudly. Lucy was the first one to notice this, and let out a cackle.

"Oh my gosh, I think Jake may be considering hanging himself." She jokes, and everyone laughs after her, the Sneasel growling.

"No, I am afraid that would take too long. Perhaps I'll just slice my own head off, because this conversation is just… it's incredibly stupid." He was starting to talk normally now, instead of resorting to so many formal words and structures, and was letting loose a bit more, which everyone considered was good. "And even then, that would not be worth it, as I would lose my opportunity to get back at you."

"Oh yeah? Good luck then, because you're going to need it!" Nox challenged him, and they both exchanged a glance and nod at the same time.

Serge found this rather funny, and then pointed out something not even they had taken into account. "It's funny that you guys don't get along, since you're both the same age."

"Wait, they are!?" Lucy asked, just as Nox himself also asked the same question.

Elly nodded. "Yeah, we decided that Jake's birthday would be the same day where the time freeze was reversed… and because of that, and what he told us, we guessed he has around 15 years now, just like you do."

"Wow… Well, that just doesn't make any sense! I thought Jake was like… 24 or something with how much of a stick in the mud he is!" This triggered laughter and chuckling from everyone else but Jake, who looked at the offending Houndour and shouted his usual 'I beg your pardon?!' for whenever he felt he had been insulted, which triggered even more laughter, since the Sneasel wasn't really helping his case that way.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and they all fell into a rather awkward silence, which Eric broke with a sigh. "Are we really going to stay up all night like this? The neighbors are going to complain..."

"Ah, fuck 'em." Serge said, lying on his side. "Besides, it's not like we're living door to door with someone else, there's some space, so we won't be too loud… also, since when do you and Elly care about what the neighbors hear?" Serge's burn didn't quite register on their heads immediately, even though Lucy opened her maw and bit her paw to repress laughter, Jake's smile curved upwards and Nox bent forward and held back laughter.

"Wait, what do y- **Ok, really now**?!" Eric's realization half through that sentence also helped Elly come to the same conclusion and blush madly, while the rest of their friends cackled together.

"Well, if you want to talk about pokémon that are really loud when doing it..." Elly glanced at her best friend, and the Shinx rose a paw and shoved it in front of her face, shaking it and sticking her tongue out as if trying to flip her off, making the normal type chuckle. "Ok, so you can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?"

"Yes! Besides, do you know how hard it is to convince him?!" She didn't have to say to whom she was referring to, but Serge and Nox were just rolling on the floor laughing.

"In my defense, you really don't know when to stop." The Zorua just had to speak up, otherwise he'd probably be blamed, and Eric patted the poor Dark type's back.

"And neither does Elly…" He whispered into his ear, making the Zorua give him a sympathetic smile, and then they looked at their mates. "But anyways, is it just me, or is Lucy starting to rub off on you, Elly?" She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, and he quickly put his paws up. "Not in a bad way, of course."

Zed thought about it. "Y'know… you're kinda right, I do see a bit of Lucy's rashness in Elly… and Lucy's become a bit more these past few months..."

"You two sound like you've got a problem with it." There was something in the Shinx's tone that neither of the males liked, and her friend quickly joined the electric type, both females glaring at their mates.

"I don't personally have a problem with it, and neither does Zed… it's just something we've noticed, that's all." Eric responded extremely quickly, and Zed nodded with him. Both of the girls looked at them and then started giggling.

"You two are so easy to get all nervous… yeah, we've noticed we're starting to act similarly." Elly confirmed it, while Lucy smiled at looked at the two.

"And it's not just us: Zed's gotten a lot braver these past few months, and you're not as much of a jerk as you used to be!" Lucy laughed, much to the Riolu's dismay and the Zorua's confusion, and she Elly joined her friend shortly after that.

Once all four of them calmed down, Eric spoke up again. "No, but seriously… why does everything we speak with you two always come down to our private lives? Like, seriously, don't you ever have enough with your own things that you have to pry into our affairs?"

Serge shrugged. "I dunno. It's funny, you're loud and you're the 'parents' of this family. Kinda makes you the perfect target for stuff like this… Anyways, what time is it?"

Jake looked out the window and stared at the moon for a few seconds. "It is nearly midnight, which I believe Eric would consider extremely late." He shot an inquiring look at the Riolu, who sighed and nodded.

"I can't believe I agreed to this… we're going to be dead tired tomorrow." He warned them, then laid down on his back besides the Eevee, grabbing her tail and putting it over his eyes as if trying to block out the light from the candles that lit the room. "How are we going to stay up all night anyways without falling asleep?"

"The way we did it in the old school days: alcohol." Serge got up and trudged through the pillows and pokémon and went to the kitchen, while Elly sighed, and hit Eric's nose with her tail, annoying him a little bit.

"Really? You're going to resort to drinking?" She sounded sort of worried, since no one was a huge fan of drinking a lot, with the exception of the Pidgeot.

"Well, yes and no. I'm not going to get piss drunk, that makes you feel like shit the morning after the party. We'll just take a couple glasses to make ourselves feel more awake and in the mood, y'know?" The bird opened one of the cabinets and pulled out two bottles of wine, being the only thing they actually had, since none of them were really huge fans of drinking.

"Alright then… but Jake and Nox can't drink, they're underage, remember?" Elly pointed this out, and immediately Nox started complaining.

"Awwww, what?! Bullshit! Why can't I drink?!"

"Because you're waaay too young, kiddo..." Serge went over to them and Elly grabbed the bottles, resting one in the middle, and opening the other.

"Ah crap, where are the glasses..." She muttered and got up to take care of that, while Serge grabbed the already opened one and took a sip, much to everyone's annoyance.

"And besides, I think Jake's in perfect condition to drink, he's responsible." The flying type added a bit later, and this just angered the Houndour, who tried to get his paws on a glass, but to no avail. Instead he was given a bottle of berry juice, which satiated his thirst and silenced him for a bit.

"Alright then… We should make a toast now we have the chance." Eric said this and stood up, clearing his throat. "For us, let's hope that our next adventure goes along smoothly. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone drank at the same time, and the more mature drinkers commented on the flavor of the wine, the general consensus being that it was a good one. From there on out there was a bit of small talk, involving their recent missions and some of the more memorable episodes from the past few months.

"I still can't believe the guildmembers challenged us to a fight… and we won it without even being there." Elly said, remembering that one time when she and Eric had left the house for two days and let Jake take care of everything… and of course it had gone as well as one could've expected.

"We didn't even need to fight, we just went up against them all covered in mud and looking like a monster and the poor bastards just ran away in fear! Loudred's face and screams will forever be etched into my mind: 'Sunny, please help me!'" Serge's imitation of the voice made everyone laugh.

"I am still amazed that those two got together. They were like… almost archenemies back when we were at the guild." The Eevee could remember how those two got into some pretty huge arguments with relative ease, and it happened really often.

"Yeah, they were always at odds… then again, I could never stand the way she talked. It sounded so… forced." Lucy chuckled as Eric reminded them of the Sunflora's rather strange speech patterns.

"'Oh my goooosh, please, don't like, come to me with your problems, because I like, already have all my own. Like, oh my gosh, I'm so fat, have you realized?'" The Shinx's imitation was so faithful that for a second everyone was confused as to who was talking, and immediately burst into laughter. "And that was a talk we actually had! Thank Arceus she no longer has that accent… ugh, she reminds me of those cretins in the capital."

"The ones wearing clothes?" Nox shivers as the Shinx responds his question with a nod. "Hate them all, it's like, whenever you're walking by them they look down at you like you're dirt."

Serge sighs, taking a sip from the wine glass. "Well, you have to take into account that they live in that fancy place with all the huge businesses and buildings, like, the amount of gold that passes through those gates daily would make Duskull blush. And never take a girl from there a date: they'll suck the life and money out of you, and if you manage to pin them..." He visibly winced. "Quite possibly the most awkward sex I've ever had. She would literally scream non-stop, and would say some really weird shit, like..." Everyone stopped him there, not wanting to get a mental image, and yet they were all smiling, as they agreed that those that considered themselves "privileged" were extremely odd. "On the topic of that though, Nox, I didn't know you'd been to the capital before. What gives?"

The Houndour shrugged, drinking the rest of his juice. "Remember how I said that I used to travel a lot before I met you guys? Well, I passed through the capital one day, or rather tried to, because I was so damn poor back then that they wouldn't even let me in, since you need to pay money to go in or some weird shit."

"That is called a "fare", and yes, the capital is a bustling with activity and commerce, and of course, it is a focus of the hypocrisy that this world has to deal with… after all, the Judges of Arceus movement have their origin inside its walls… But I must ask, why do you insist on calling it The Capital, instead of its actual name, Cunabula?" Jake was legitimately curious, and before Eric, Elly and the Sneasel engaged in a complicated discussion regarding politics, Serge explained why.

"Well, first of all, Cunabula doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, doesn't it? There's also the fact that since we hate everything and everyone related to it, we just call it that in an ambiguous entity as a sign of rebellion, as in they're not good enough for us either. I gotta say though, for being such a cesspool of hypocrisy, the lower gardens are something to behold." Serge felt he had to point out such beauty, since he had been there a couple of times and they were always incredible.

"Indeed. We've only been there once in person, when accompanying Ferrus on some trip, and he showed us the gardens… they were incredible, and it felt like those plants and flowers had been there since the beginning of time. Not only that, but the way the city was hanging above us and the river flowed down like a waterfall…" Elly could remember the image extremely well, mainly because it had been one of the first places she and Eric had gone to after he had "returned from the dead".

"Though once again, the people ruin it. Seriously, Elly had to wear some sort of dress while we were there, and thankfully I had my cloak… but still, I can't stomach that place. As beautiful as it is, I can't stand the pokémon that live there." Everyone but Zed, Lucy and Jake agreed with them.

"Perhaps I should visit the capital soon: I have been aching to not only see this city with my own eyes, but also to finally see Dusknoir in person again." Everyone looked at him, surprised, as the topic of Dusknoir never really came up in a conversation with the Sneasel, and he laughed. "Worry not, I am ok with discussing his current position, which is actually much better than we were lead to believe at first: Ferrus, bless that Lucario, managed to convince that his good actions out balanced his evil deeds, and he was granted some rather luxurious jail cells and generous freedom to roam the city and even leave it as long as he had a guardian watching him. He is still imprisoned, and of course, he still remains locked up in a jail, but things are well, all things considered."

"That's… a relief to hear. We hadn't heard anything from him for almost a year now, or even Grovyle and Celebi." Elly grew nostalgic as she mentioned the latter legendary. "We should try and ask Ferrus where they are next time we see him, he should know." Everyone agreed and nodded, even Nox, who hadn't ever met them in person, and yet from what he had heard, he wanted to speak with them.

"Still, I don't understand something: if you haven't been able to see Dusknoir in person, how do you know all of this?" Lucy asked, quite confused. Jake simply had to point at the nearby table, where, as always, there were opened letters and papers scattered about, plus an ink pot and some quills. "Oh, right… Well, Zed and I are the only ones that haven't been there, and so far you aren't making it sound too pleasant..." Zed nodded, agreeing with his mate.

"Well, we're only giving you an accurate image of what the place is like: the buildings look nice, what with this almost modern feel plus an older style of architecture, the castle is absolutely amazing, and probably would make a great setting for a novel." Eric looks at Serge, who simply laughs. "And the gardens are stunning. It's just the pokémon that are just fucking terrible." The Riolu's swear catches almost everyone off guard, but he doesn't stop there. "No, seriously, that's how I feel about them: save a few pokémon that are actually nice people, everyone there feels like a grade A Nymphe, and that's saying a lot."

"Woah. Language." Everyone agreed with the joking Pidgeot, and Eric just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Still, I absolutely agree: neither of you want to go near that place." Silence befell the room once more, minus some small talk where they talked about Eric's rather passionate opinions about Cunabula and it's citizens.

"You know the worst part though?" Elly spoke up after finish her glass. "They barely even know who we are over there… It's like they live in their own bubble, you know? Like the Time Freeze never happened there, or it never reached them… it's sickening." She put her paws together. "Like… how can they not care about all the suffering that happened all throughout the world? How much of a self-entitled prick do you have to be?"

Nobody said anything for a while, though the mood was gradually becoming more and more depressing, for some reason. Serge coughed, bringing him to their attention. "I'm starting to think that busting out the wine was a bad idea: I was expecting us to get all "in the mood", not "moody"!" His wordplay made everyone chuckle, realizing that he was right: the conversation topics they were picking weren't exactly great comedy material.

"Well, how about we change that?" Eric leaned against Elly, which triggered her laughter and her pushing him away again.

"No no, not here..." Everyone laughed at the Riolu's rather weak attempt at trying to do anything, really, as not even he knew where that action would've lead.

"Well, we gotta do **something** don't we? Or are we going to stay sitting in a circle all night?" Everyone tried to think on it hard, and all of a sudden Nox got up.

"Where you goin'?" The Houndour faced his best friend and responded that he was going for a 'midnight raid'. He went into the kitchen and started opening the cupboards, much to Zed's annoyance as he noticed what he was doing.

"No no, please, don't eat the food! I need that to cook tomorrow!" The fire type only looked up and responded that he was hungry. "How can you be hungry after what I made for us tonight?! You all said it was delicious!" He turned to face everyone, who either chuckled or looked away, scratching the back of their heads.

"Yeah, it was delicious… the thing is though, since we all kinda… do a lot of things during the day, we are almost always hungry… so at the end of the day, when we actually have the chance of tasting your food… the rations aren't exactly fitting for what we need." Elly only got a bemused look from Eric and a confused glance from Zed.

"In other words, we find that the amount of food you prepare for our consumption on the rare occasions you can cook is rather small, or at least it has been so the last few weeks." Jake was the one to complete the explanation, and Elly nodded and said he had put it perfectly.

Zed sighed and looked at the ground. "Hey, I make all the food I can with what I have… I don't always have to cook for seven, but lately there's not been that many missions, so… I had to cook more often and for more people, and we just didn't that much food."

"Well… how about we make up for it and go have dinner?" Everyone looked at Lucy, confused, and she rose up, proposing the same thing again. "No, I'm serious. I'm pretty sure Spinda's is open until late into the night, so if we leave now we should catch them before they close up shop. And I mean, they just can't say no to us, right?"

Everyone considered the proposal, though Zed quickly found a slight problem. "I mean… I'd feel bad if we had to keep them from going home any longer..."

"Truth to be told I have never seen Spinda or either of his workers leaving the café. Perhaps they sleep in the back?" The Sneasel theorized.

"I dunno… actually, didn't they finish that building on top of the old bar just the other day? So now the actual first floor is the restaurant, and if you go down it's the actual bar. Maybe there's another floor and that's where they live?" Nox's deductions made sense, which was something rather new, and they were quick to point this out to him. He just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, before he realized he was also being insulted. "Hey! That's not nice!" They all laughed, and then they agreed: they would try Spinda's later, but now they needed to prepare… or rather the girls needed to.

"Wait, for real?! They're gonna close down if you go get groomed!" Nox complained, and both of the girls turned around to look at them.

"I am not going out with my fur looking like this!" Elly shouted back, and showed her tail and neck fur, which were incredibly tangled and looked like a huge ball of lint. "And you should get groomed too!" She looked at Eric and Zed, who just looked at eachother.

"I think we'll pass… we look just fine." As the Riolu said this he tried to comb the little puff of fur on his head that was trying to be rebellious, and Zed tried to hide his rather tangled fur from view. Both of their mates just glared at them.

"Fine, suit yourselves!" With those words both of the girls disappeared into the shade of the house's hallway, and Lucy stubbed her toe on the corner, swearing and wondering out loud when they were going to move to that new big house they'd been promised. Once they were out of earshot, all five of guys relaxed.

"You know, she's kinda right, you two look like you could use some water and a brush." Serge pointed out to the duo.

They were quick to respond though. "Look who's talking. Have you seen the feathers on your head?" He inspected those multicolored feathers, which looked like some kind of hair, and groaned: they looked like three spears pointing to the heavens.

"Alright, alright, let's wash up a bit…" They all got up, Jake and Nox joining them just in case they had to fix up their furs as well. Before they could even reach the bathroom however, Zed and Lucy's bedroom door swung open and threatened to turn Serge's beak into a pancake. They quickly pulled him back to prevent it, and saw the two girls quickly dash to the opposite door, the bathroom door, and shut it closed. "Oi!" Serge banged on the wooden door while Zed carefully closed their room's to prevent anyone from sneaking in when he wasn't watching. "Get out! Now! We were just about to go in!"

"No can do! Sorry, but we need to get ready, so why don't you guys wait just a bit until we're ready? Besides, I thought you said you looked perfectly fine?" Elly teased from within, and now the two friends were starting to regret their words.

"Well, why can't we all be inside the bathroom at the same time? It would make things much easier." Jake's suggestion was well met by the guys' group, but the girls were outraged, saying that they'd just get in the way. After discussing it for a few more minutes they gave up and retreated back to the living room, where they sat back in their spots. "Fantastic… we should forget about going to Spinda's tonight if this discussion was any indication."

"Awww man, why do girls always have to ruin everything?!" Nox's desperate cry ended with a groan and him laying on his back. "They always do it too. I have to go to the bathroom suddenly Lucy rushes in and makes me his my nose on the wood. How do you even stand her?" His question was directed to the Zorua, who just shrugged. "Ugh… well, at least the new house will have a bigger bathroom, right?"

"Supposedly, though we'll have to see what counts as a 'big' bathroom, because of this mister here…" Eric pointed at Serge with his thumb. "Finds our current one to be adequate to the size of Pichus."

"Hey, I didn't mean the entire thing, just the entrance. Swear I hit my head on it every goddamn morning when I wake up and go wash my face. Like, I'm surprised it hasn't given in at this point and my face looks as beautiful as ever."

"Aaaand there it is… you are unable to restrain yourself from saying such ridicule, correct? Is it a biological necessity for you to spout nonsense? Let me explain: sleeping does not make one beautiful." The Sneasel's quick response, whilst surprising to some, only amused Serge.

"It's a figure of speech of Jake…"

"Even if that was true, I'm pretty sure his face would go back to being it's usual ugly self whenever he hit that door frame." Eric's quick response triggered laughter, probably confusing the two girls inside the other room.

"Alright, that was a good one… I'll give you that one. Anyways, so who's excited about the new house?!" Serge lifted his wing, followed by Nox, Zed and Eric, albeit the latter had his arm lifted halfway up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So-so. I'm looking forward to having more space and thicker walls, but that means more space to clean, which is probably gonna make Elly's even more stressful to deal with on those days."

"Aww man, c'mon it can't be that bad." Nox tried to comfort the Riolu, buy it did the opposite in fact, the fighting type pointing at them and laughing.

"Funny coming from you! Only thing I've seen you clean up is after yourself when you're feeling yourself, and sometimes you miss a couple spots and it's me that has to clean that stuff up, because Elly sure as hell doesn't want to!" The maniacal laughter that came from Serge and Zed, plus Jake's chuckling made Nox blush incredibly hard, his body almost glowing from it.

"I… I didn't know that! Look, I try, alright?! It's hard to clean up the mess after the fact! You should know!"

"Well, his mess doesn't go everywhere like yours…" Serge's sentence died right then and there as Jake shot his arm at him, the claw hovering near him.

"Please, do not be explicit." Jake's request was simple and understandable, but Serge, instead of being offended, was amused.

"Oh? Oh?! **Oh?!** You don't want me to be explicit? Alright then, then allow me to use every euphemism possible and make everything so much worse for you guys! So if you can't stomach dirty stuff, better cover your eyes, ears, mouth and choke yourself to death, because I'm going to make a goddamn Ditto blush." Everyone readied themselves for what was to come, and Jake deeply regretted ever speaking up.

"As I was saying, Eric's mess doesn't exactly go everywhere, it just stays inside the box until Elly goes clean it!" The aforementioned Riolu facepalmed really hard, while Nox was chuckling like crazy, unable to hold his laughter. "That's the magic of girl's flowers! When it comes out of the snake, it stays inside and you don't have to clean up!"

"Wait, 'snake'?" Zed innocently asked, confused as to what Serge was talking about, and this time everyone laughed, including Jake who couldn't hold it back.

"Arceus this is horrible…"

"Zed, come on, you know what it is." Eric looked at his friend, worried when he answered with a shake of the head. "Every guy has it, and you've put it to use before, if you didn't lie about you and Lucy tying the knot before."

When Zed finally realized what exactly they were talking about his blush grew three sizes bigger, and had Serge and Nox gasping and wheezing for air. "Oh my god… just now you finally got that?! What else could a guy's 'snake' be Zed?! Specially when you take into account the context!"

"Ok, ok, I got it now! I kinda… blanked out when you guys started talking about this stuff… I don't like discussing it."

"Wh- Dude! You're a guy, and you're among guys! Why are you still so shy?!" Nox inquired, incapable of understanding why he was so squeamish when talking about those topics.

"Well… I'm just not that type of guy I guess… I just don't think I feel comfortable talking about this stuff… period. And hey, Jake isn't saying anything either."

"Well, to be fair, Jake IS Jake…" Serge's response made the Sneasel raise an eyebrow.

"What is this supposed to mean?" His enquire had a subtle menacing undertone, and nobody dared respond the ice type, who eventually went back to his normal, calm state.

Serge got up and walked to the cupboards, opening one of the cupboards and shouting as a berry bag falls on his head, everyone turning to face him, confused as he tossed the bag off. "Damn it not again!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Zed got up, quite angry that he was messing around with the food.

"I just wanted to get some grub and I'm being attacked by tomorrow's lunch! Why's this damn bag so close to the friggin' opening?!"

"Elly!" Zed called her name once, and after waiting for a few seconds with no response he called her again. "Elly, did you leave the berry bag near the edge again!?"

"Ummm… I don't know?" Her answer was as good as a confession, and Zed went on a tangent about how expensive berries could get around that time of the year, and Eric started chuckling. Elly liked cleaning and keeping stuff that others left around, but she sometimes left her own things around, and when it came to food it annoyed Zed to no end. Serge picked up all the berries and took a few for himself and Nox while everyone else was busy with Zed, and the girls finally came out of the bathroom as they finished their berries. They looked groomed and prepared to head out, rather than having their fur be a tangled mess of erratic hairs.

Meanwhile Serge's feathers were still very much ruffled, Zed's tail looked like a tiny ball of fur, the fur on Eric's head was messed up and Nox… Nox was just a complete and utter mess. THe only one that looked presentable was Jake. "Well… if they ask us, we don't know any of you." Lucy joked, trying to fix her mate's fur whilst Elly tried to fix her mate's with a hair brush, whilst he ducked away.

"Yeah, good luck, they all know who we are, who are mates are, and who is single. Ow." Eric complained as the Eevee hit him over the head with the brush.

"Yeah, but sometimes they just don't give a damn, like those letters we keep receiving!" Serge reminded them of these 'interesting' letters, and the entire team rolled their eyes.

"That's just plain old creepy. For the longest time I thought Nox was the one writing them." Elly added.

"And then we discovered Nox doesn't know how to write." The Shinx's tease got the desired result from the Houndour, who was standing near the entrance and looked back at her.

"Hey, that's not true! I know how to write and to read, I just can't! Besides, I never went to those fancy schools."

"Neither did I but I still write better than you do!"

"That's because Elly spent time actually helping you!"

"Well, I mean… I offered to help you Nox, but if I remember correctly during the second lesson you just gave up and decided to go to your room and do Arceus knows what… Alright fine, just have your fur like that then!" She stopped trying to fix Eric's fur after he managed to escape her for so long. "That being said, I thought I sent a letter to try and get that person to stop sending those types of letters."

"Guess they didn't get the memo then… because if anything they've been sending more, and more of them involve Nox I've noticed." Serge commented, which in turn made everyone turn to face him. "What?" It only took him a few seconds to realize what he had just admitted to, and quickly corrected himself. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on now!"

"What do you mean hold on?! You just admitted to reading those yourself! There's no coming back from that one!" Lucy was now hysterical, her mind imagining the absolute worst situations those writings could depict.

"And I'm saying that I'm not reading them for **that**! I don't need to anyways, I can just go hit the town!"

"Oh, he's actually got a good point… still, now I REALLY don't want to go in your room ever again. Not even to clean it." Elly ended the conversation like this, giving the guys a few more minutes to get ready. Serge breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Nox, who gave him a thankful look.

"You owe me one you horny bastard. Just make sure she doesn't check under your bed." He whispered as he walked past the Houndour. The Riolu turned to face the group and made sure they were all there before he opened the door… and the chilling night air slipped into the house, forcing him to close the door as all his companions started complaining about it. "Holy SHIT that's cold!"

"What do you mean? This temperature is perfect." Jake was the only one content with all this, but the others were not so keen on the idea of going out anymore. the fighting type tried to open the door again, but the air once again flowed through the house.

"Hold on, did we leave a window open?" The Eevee asked, and quickly slipped inside the house, opening and checking every room. "Yep! Yep we did! And guess whose room it was!"

Eric sighed. "Ours?"

"Bingo!" She shouted as she came back. "A prize for the smart Riolu that forgot to close the window even as I told him hundreds of times already!"

"But you told me that you wanted the room to vent!"

"In the morning! It's been open all day, it must've vented out definitely already! I swear I tell you so many times and you never do it!" Eric groaned and opened the door, heading out whilst Elly kept talking to him. Nobody dared say anything, and once they were all out and the cold settled in, she decided to stop her complaining.

"Brrr! It feels like it's already December or something!" Nox shouted, sensing the cold even more than his companions did. Eric locked the door and then they departed, walking down the main road in the dead of the night. They didn't say much the entire way, too focused on trying to fight back the cold or shaking in their step, and so they probably looked quite suspicious for those who didn't know who they were.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to get to the entrance of the town and Spinda's… but unfortunately, the bar was closed when they got there. "What the… It's closed?" Serge asked.

"I knew it… I told you you were…" Eric shivered from the cold as he turned to face Elly. "Taking too long!"

"Taking too long?! We went as fast as we could, it only took us like twenty minutes!"

"We may very well have been twenty minutes late! You don't have to look absolutely beautiful all the time, just brush up and go!" The two got into yet another argument on whether or not the girls had taken too long to get ready

"Well, this is a waste of a night then… and I'm going to catch a cold at this rate." Nox was having a rough time in the cold, having issues to even try heat his own body up with embers.

"Well, don't go looking at me because we sure as well ain't sharing a bed tonight kiddo… already did enough for you for today. You wasted your 'Uncle Serge help' vouch earlier." The Pidgeot's words discouraged the Houndour, but he knew that with how cold it was Serge would be the one trying to get some of his own heat when they were sleeping. It happened really often anyways, specially around that time of the year.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two…" Lucy stepped in between Eric and Elly and tried to stop the fight before it escalated, which worked.

"Right… well, I'm sorry we took so long… truth be told we were kinda messing around in there, but this fur takes a long time on its own… anyways, sorry but it looks like we are heading back home. We didn't catch Spinda's open in time." The groans of annoyance and reluctance were unanimous, but there was nothing to do at that point, and they decided to return home. On the way back though, they did start a conversation.

"Hey, isn't there some wine back home?" Serge inquiry was hopeful, but he was immediately reminded of the obvious problem with his suggestion.

"We already drank it, do you not remember this?" Jake's response stopped the Pidgeot in his tracks and made him feel incredibly stupid, to the point he facepalmed.

"Ok, yeah I remember now… Arceus I don't even know how late it is but I can tell it's friggin' late, I can't even think straight anymore."

"Yeaah… I think after we get home I'm gonna be heading straight to bed." Lucy made a fake yawn as she said this, and Zed agreed with her with a nod and a sly smile.

"Oh come on, really?! I'm not even tired! And you look pretty awake to me, Lucy!"

"That's…" She blushed. "That's none of your business!" Her reaction made everyone but Zed laugh. Once again, they were a bit more upbeat than before, but most of them agreed that it was way too late to do anything else but head home and go to bed. Still, the way back was filled with laugh and friendly banter, and by the time they arrived at their doorstep they were in good spirits, albeit exhausted.

"Man… is it just me or did this walk just make us sleepier?" Everyone agreed with Nox with a nod or a hum.

"Hmmm…" Elly leaned against Eric's leg while he searched his bag for the keys. "Come on, what's taking so long? It's getting cold out here…"

"I'm looking for them… ah, here we go." He pulled out the keys and moved closer to the door. He had to try a few times just to get it in from how tired he was, which triggered giggles from Nox and Serge, and once it was finally in the lock he turned… and the key snapped in half.

The noise made everyone snap out of their tired stupors and face the Riolu, who was holding the other half of the key in his paw, staring at it, bewildered. Then they looked at the lock… and it was broken as well.

"What the hell did you do?!" Elly asked, looking at the door whilst everyone either laughed, giggled or groaned.

"I don't know I turned it to the right and…"

"To the **right**?! Eric you're supposed to turn it to the left open it! Oh my gosh don't tell me you broke the key AND the lock!"

"I don't know, I'm too tired to tell what I'm doing!" He crouched down and tried to get the key out of the keyhole, but it was stuck really deep in there, his own strength proving to be his own undoing. Elly pushed him out of the way, annoyed but slightly amused at this sudden turn of events and tried to pull it out with her psychic powers too…

"What in the heck did you do to this key? You put it really far in! Like, it's so deep!" She started to pull on it and groaned. Eric joined her and tried to grasp the broken key, and their combined efforts were starting to get to their companions, everyone but Jake barely holding back laughter.

"Hold on, stop moving… I'm trying to pull it out…"

"No you're pushing it further in! Stop it!"

"Hmmfff… Damn it why'd this have to happen now?" The key was providing admirable resistance, and the giggles coming from behind them were only making the situation more embarrassing. This in turn, made Eric lose his patience and start pulling with all his strength.

"Just go harder then, that's the solution to everything, isn't it? Just pull on it harder and eventually you'll out the friggin' door out of the w- **Will you stop laughing back there**?!" Their friends lost it halfway through that sentence and were rolling on the floor, laughing and holding their sides, and Elly's shout only made them laugh harder.

"I swear to god, we're locking you out of the house tonight… you're all sleeping on the street, you hear me?!" Eric was getting angrier by the second, but the others couldn't care less and laughed to their heart's content. Eventually however, the two leaders gave up and turned to face them, scolding the four pokémon for laughing at a time like this and risking waking up their neighbours.

"What? You are the ones making more noise with your grunting and moaning! I'm surprised nobody's peeked out to check what you're doing!" Serge managed to say these words between his laugh, coughing and wheezing for air. This only made Eric and Elly blush, and sure enough they could see some lights through the windows nearby… they only hoped that they weren't being watched or someone was listening in.

However, this all came to an end when something was heard inside the house, and everyone turned to face the entrance, alarmed. The loud thud was heard again, and the sound of a door being opened far inside could be barely perceived. "Wha… Is there someone in there?!" Zed asked, panicking.

"Yo, are we getting robbed?! Get in there!" Nox rushed to the door and started pounding on it, attempting to break it down whilst Eric and Elly tried to grab him and keep him from doing so. The door was already busted enough for the Houndour to completely destroy it with his flames. "Let me go! I'd rather face a lawsuit than die out here in the cold!"

"Oh god he's right…" The sudden realization that they would have to sleep in the street at this rate made Lucy join the Houndour's efforts, forcing Eric and Elly to split their attention between the two as a real struggle broke out… until someone started pounding on the door from the inside. Someone, or rather something, was trying to break out.

"Yo… what the hell is going on." They could hear a voice inside, and they were unsure of what was happening… until finally, the door burst open… and out came a Jynx. However, in the dead of night, and under the pale white moonlight, it looked rather terrifying as it came out swinging a broom. They all shouted and scattered, specially Zed, who entered a state of sheer panic, ran straight into a wall and knocked himself out, forcing Eric to come back and grab the poor dark type just so he wasn't caught by the maniacal pokémon they'd somehow angered.

"You damn whipper snappers! Get back here and I'll give you one hell of a whack with this broom!" The street was suddenly lit up with pokémon walking onto the streets, and yet they had all scattered into the night and gotten lost in the many alleyways. They eventually met up near the main plaza, and the group exchanged thoughts on what had just happened.

"Oh geez, is he gonna be alright?" Nox was worried for the poor Zorua, who was waking up from the hit, nose bleeding.

"Yeah, doesn't look like he hurt himself that much… just bleeding from the nose is all." Elly's diagnosis brought relief to Lucy, who was trying to calm down the still tense Zorua. "But seriously… who in the world was that?! And how'd they get their hands on that broom?"

Her last question made everyone confused. "Honey… a Jynx just came through the broken door of our own house, swinging a weapon and yelling as if he owned the place, and **that's** your first thought?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm more worried about the thing that almost knocked your head clean off, muffin." She retorted to her mate, effectively shutting him up. She sighed, and turned to refer to everyone else… when she realized there was someone missing. "Wait… where's Jake?" They all looked around, and to their shock, then Sneasel was missing in action, nowhere to be found. She quickly resorted to reaching him through her psychic link. "Jake, where in the world are you? We said to meet up at the plaza after the Jynx scared us."

" _...I assumed that meant you lot, since I have no idea where you went… I will be there shortly._ " This response confused everyone further.

"Wait wh- Jake, where the fuck are you right now? Like, you've been gone for like, fucking, fifteen minutes or so after we said to meet up here so get your ass right here so we can figure out what's going on." Serge was starting to get tired of this charade.

"Wow, language." Were Lucy's only words.

"It's three in the god damn morning and we're running around town like a bunch of dumbasses, so you can bite my feathery ass for all I care about language."

" _That is incredibly rude… but if you wish to know, I am waiting for you all at home. I have been waiting here ever since you all stopped in front of the other house._ " Jake's words fell like a bombshell on the group, and the pokémon looked at eachother, bewildered and cold.

"Jake, I swear to Arceus, I'm freezing my ass out here and you're saying you're waiting at home? What are you on about?!" An idea was starting to form in their heads, but Nox wasn't quite ready to admit it. Jake sighed and said he'd go pick them up. A few minutes later he appeared from around the corner and walked towards them.

"You all stopped in front of a random house in the street and bunched up, so I decided to go home and wait there 'till you were done."

His words and explanations were making everyone dizzy, but once they followed him and he took them home… then they understood, as they saw the perfectly fine door waiting for them there: they'd confused someone else's house for their own in the middle of their conversation, thanks to just how tired they all were. The shame, embarrassment and regret that they all felt wouldn't be replicated for quite some time. Still, the fact that Eric had broken the key meant they couldn't get inside properly, and Elly had to pick the door using her dark craft, of all things, to make a replica out of the original key and fit into the keyhole, which took even more time.

Once inside the warmth of their home they all groaned in relief. "Thank fuck for that… Alright, I'm heading to bed, this was a waste of a night." Serge made a beeline for his room, followed by Nox, and Jake politely wished the others a good night.

"Yeah… I think anything we had going for tonight is just gone… I think I'm going to be snoring away 'till midday tomorrow." Lucy trudged through the living room, with the other three following her, and Eric almost tripped and fell because of one of the wine bottles, spilling all of its contents over the floor.

"Oh my **Arceus** can we **stop** for tonight?!" The Riolu looked up at the sky. He didn't particularly believe that Arceus was still alive up there, but if were he had a sick sense of humor.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to deal with that tonight… you're going to be the one cleaning that up honey, I'm heading to bed…" Elly tried to shake off the Riolu, who tried to convince her and blackmail her into helping clean up his mess… but she wouldn't be deterred, and Zed was so tired and dizzy he had to take some medicine and powders to just get the headache to go away. And as such, Eric was the only one left in the house, with a mop and bucket, scrubbing the floor just so the wine wouldn't taint it permanently, the light of a candle being his only guide.

"I swear to Arceus… I'm going to do something about this… leader of the team yet here I am scrubbing floors… oh they're gonna hear me alright…" His exhaustion and just lack of will to clean the floor was bringing out the worst in him, and after he was finally done, and all seemed clear, he took the candle and headed to their room. Elly was long asleep when he entered, but he accidentally woke her up as he put the candle down and blew the light out.

She shifted and groaned on their straw bed, purring. "Did you clean it?"

"I did… Arceus what a horrible night."

"Yeah… but tomorrow… will be a better day, I'm suwre of thawt…" Halfway through her sentence she yawned, and the rest came out weird.

"Let's hope so…" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, an affection she returned by kissing him back and they wished each other goodnight… drifting off into sleep…

For a grand total of twenty minutes before the sound of someone knocking on the front door woke up everyone in the house. Eric's eyes shot open, blood red, and swung his door open and headed to the entrance, fuming, managing to trip with the empty bucket he'd left lying around in his haste, stubbing his toe and making him swear. That was the last straw: whoever it was on the other side of that door unless they had the greatest excuse in the world was getting punched in the face.

"Alright, who is it at four in the goddamn mor-" He opened the door to reveal Officer Magnezone staring down at him, his face draining of color for a bit "Oooh, morning Officer… Ummm… what seems to be the issue?" The mention of the officer stirred everyone awake, and they all feared the same thing: the Jynx had called the authorities and pinned the crime on them.

"Oh, you were sleeping? I apologize, but… it's somewhat urgent. See, we just call a notification that a house a couple streets down the road was almost broken into by a group of crooks. The owner of the house, a Jynx, is short sighted though, and could barely see anything in the night, though she claims she saw three pokémon run away… so we've assembled a search party and are planning to look for the bandits and apprehend them before they get away, and so we need your assistance. I apologize if I've woken you up so early… but you should've gotten plenty of rest already, right?"

Everyone in the house stared at the Officer blankly, eyes dropping and jaws hitting the floor. Only Serge was able to utter something in the midst of their impending doom. "God fucking damn it."

And that was how Team Star in its entirety stayed up for a full night.

* * *

 **And that's that…**

 **In other news, tomorrow is November 1st… the day of all saints, when we celebrate those that have passed away and remember them. A day when we sort of honor the dead…. It's a very important day, as death brings about a lot of change. It's sudden, but it's a drastic change in our lives…**

 **So you could say tomorrow, November 1st will be the day of change.**

 **See you guys tomorrow.**


End file.
